Flowers
by SheikahLover
Summary: Kagome didn't expect much from Eitoku Academy aside from snobby peers and unwanted attention. However, everything changes when she befriends Tsukushi Makino, and gets dragged into the messy world of violence and drama caused by the F4.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer_ – _**InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Hana Yori Dango is property of Yoko Kamio. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I, TriforceandSheikahArts, merely wrote this story for amusement. I receive no profit from the creation of the story. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to either InuYasha and/or Hana Yori Dango. No copyright infringement is intended

* * *

**Flowers**

**Preface**

* * *

Kagome fiddled with the straps of her vinyl bag while attempting to fix her bangs. She trudged down the hall towards her next class, mumbling to herself. "I'm already five minutes late because of _Sensei; _I can't afford another tardy … especially for math class." She shuddered at the thought of the horrendous subject: mathematics; her worst opponent and nemesis to date.

She turned down the hall quickening her pace. _I think I hate math more than I hated Naraku… _The thought of the deceased Hanyou made her stop in her tracks. _To think, more than a year has passed since the final battle. _Tears lined her eyes making her bite her bottom lip, and swallow a hearty amount of bile forming inside her mouth. _There was so much **red** that night; so much bloodshed and so much unruly death. And for what … the death of a single person who inflicted so much suffering and pain on the backs of others merely for his own amusement. _While not a fan of violence, Kagome knew the Hanyou deserved to perish—and thankfully, over time they had managed to vanquish him for good… though, not without their own fair share of hardships.

Kagome's chocolate brown eyes darkened slightly as her breathing turned heavy, and her small hands were balled into fists, her nails digging into the skin of her palms. She stalked down the hallway, making her purple ankle-length skirt sway with each step she took. Underneath the skirt, she sported mid-calf auburn toned boots with bicycle shorts and knee-length socks to match. Her pristine cream coloured blazer was done up all the way with only one button open allowing her long-sleeved white blouse—that was tied together with a stylish red ribbon—to stick out more than usual. Her ebony waist length tresses were tied back in a nice braid, which barely touched the middle of her backside. Topped off with a small brown bag slung over her shoulders, she resembled very few of the girls her age who walked down the hallways of Eitoku Academy, who tended to act like they owned the place.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome noticed several students walking to and from their classes without a care in the world, and more priceless accessories strapped to them then she could count. With each turn of the head, she caught wind of the items by the lush brand names of _Louis Vuitton_, _Dior_, _Valentino_, _Versace_, _Armani_, _Prada_, _Chanel_, and _Gucci_. The girls especially sported a wide arrange of accessories, ranging from jewellery to handbags, scarves and gloves. It was enough to make the girl sick to her stomach.

_How can they continuously spend so much money knowing there are people suffering out there in the world barely managing to get by? _But the answer to her queasy stomach was simple: the students simply either didn't care or were too ignorant of the world beyond them to notice. Such realization made Kagome's expression darken by a tenfold. _Those ignorant bastards…_

Rubbing her sweaty palms against the front of her skirt, she continued to walk down the hallway, reluctantly making her way to math class.

* * *

The final battle had taken three days to complete; but within those three days, the InuYasha gang faced more hardships then ever before. With the dawning of the first night, two of Naraku's incarnations, Kagura and Kanna, had appeared and were prepared to defeat the group.

It had taken all of their strength, combined with the fueled efforts of Kouga's wolf pack, to defeat the wind sorceress and her sister Kanna… However, by the time the first battle had ended, the majority of the group was barely able to sustain consciousness. Sango and Miroku were gravely injured, resting in two matching pools of their own blood, while Kouga and his comrades suffered heavily with ghastly gashes due to Kagura's malevolent wind based attacks. Even InuYasha and Kagome had taken a hefty beating, and were covered in blood, cuts and injuries. But the group pulled forward, cleaned themselves up and rested for few solid hours before pulling forward to continue on with the major leg of their journey still left untouched.

They trudged through thick forests and—

"Higurashi-san, what is the answer to problem four?" Snapped out of her trance, Kagome blinked, stumped, as she looked up to meet the gaze of her inert mathematics teacher.

Hanjime-sensei had his arms crossed over his chest while he tapped his foot impatiently against the expensive marble floor. "Well, Higurashi-san, I'm waiting for an answer."

Beads of sweat formed below the back of her neck. Suppressing a hefty gulp, Kagome looked down towards her still unopened math book, while the tips of her ears turned a bright shade of red. "Umm, Hajime-sensei, what page are we on?" She licked her lips and tugged at her blouse collar, detesting how it was clinging to her throat.

**"What!" **

Laughter erupted within the room making Hajime-sensei unleash a deadly scowl at Kagome. Kagome, who had seen far worse in her travels through time, merely returned the glare with an iced version of her own. Tension then rose as Hajime-sensei and Kagome stared at each other flames forming around them. The other students watched on, eager to see what would occur next, since to them, this was far more interesting then studying pre-calculus any day of the year.

"Higurashi-san, I will not tolerate this form of behaviour in my class! Report to the office for a detention slip immediately!" Kagome rolled her eyes, but nonetheless packed her stuff up into her bag and left class without a care in the world.

"Damn, Hajime-sensei!" She grumbled under her breath, marching down the hallway her head hung low. Exiting into the school gardens, she let her mind wander to days before her attendance at Eitoku Academy.

_Sometimes I wonder why I attend this school in the first place… besides my scholarship. _Here on an athletics scholarship for her skills in archery and kendo, Kagome, though merely in her first year, was known throughout the school's athletic department as being the sole _willing _female member to participate in the two sports, as the overwhelming majority of females worried too much about breaking a nail or getting sweaty. She rolled her eyes at the thought. _I seriously can't stand the students at this school. _When offered the scholarship, her mother pounced on the opportunity, claiming it would be perfect for Kagome, especially considering how her junior high marks weren't as good as they should have been… but that's to be expected given her previous travels through time.

_"Kagome-chan, you should accept. Really, think of it as a new beginning. You'll be able to start fresh and make new friends and memories. Doesn't that sound fun?" _

While her mother Kun-loon held her best interests at heart, Kagome knew it was going to take a lot more than that to make the next few years at Eitoku fly by. It had only been two months thus far, and Kagome already hated her time at the prestigious school with an unsullied passion. On account of her "lack of standing" within the school population, she hadn't made many friends, besides the few people on the kendo and archery teams who dared approach her without the need to make snarky or vile comments at her.

Kagome stopped at a nearby bench and plunked herself down, exhaling a loud sigh. "Uhh!" she hung her head low and looked down at her feet. Without a care, she kicked off her boots letting her sock covered feet look up to the sky. Sighing quietly, she straightened her legs and let out a small yawn.

"Just two more years to go… two more years at this crappy school and then I'll be free."

* * *

**Author's note: **This is just a preface. The upcoming chapters will be much longer. In the next chapter, Kagome will also meet Tsukushi Makino and the dreaded F4.

I hope you all liked the chapter. I have a question for you all. Is there something you want Kagome to end up with? The only one she will **NOT **be paired with is Tsukasa Domyouji, since he rightfully belongs to Tsukushi… at least, in my books. XD So, that does leave the rest of the F4: Rui Hanazawa, Sojirou Nishikado and Akira Mimasaka. Be sure to cast your votes in the reviews!

This story will be following both the plot of the anime and manga—with its own twists added—so it will be long but interesting. :)

Thanks for reading. Please be sure to tell me you thoughts on the chapter and if there is anything you would like to see included in the next chapter.

All the best,

TFSA


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Author's Note: **Pairing tallies for Kagome are at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Bright and early Monday morning, Kagome languidly entered her first period class and took her seat, admiring the overwhelming amount of vacant desks. She arched a brow and soon noticed a large section of her bangs protruding from the bun she had decided to sport this morning. With a roll of the eyes, she untied her locks letting them cascade all the way down her back until they touched the chair. Partially irritate, she exhaled at her unkempt strands of hair, and tried in vain to fix them with her springy fingers.

_"Uhh…" _someone faintly mumbled as they entered the room. _"Uhh…" _

Sensing an overwhelmingly negative aura, Kagome—not too surprised—looked to the side and watched as a small pale figure limped towards a desk situated on the other side of the classroom.

Her eyes widened upon recognizing the figure.

"Kimoto-san," she whispered, distraught. Although never having the pleasure of speaking with him personally, Kagome had seen him around school but not for some time; for few weeks he had been on a leave of absence because of what those **_fiends _**commenced.

Those bloody F4 bastards.

They ruined Kimono-kun; all because he had the decency and backbone to tell those four troublemakers off.

_"What gives you the right to be so arrogant!? Forget this F4 crap!"_

Now Kimoto was paying the price. Mere hours after uttering that sentence he was branded: found in his locker was a red card with the emblem of the F4. From that point on, his life was a never-ending nightmare. From taunts and beatings to being pelted with garbage and chased by his fellow classmates, he was constantly harassed, both verbally and physically.

_It looks like he's here to gather up his things. _She realized, watching his actions from the safety of her desk. _He looks so pale and limp. _Steep eye bangs lined his lower lids while his eyes looked dead and dull. His skin was too pale to be considered healthy, and his hair appeared dead and matte. Out of the corner of her vision, she noticed his hands were trembling as he struggled in vain to open his desk drawer. What was once a rich and suave young man was reduced to nothing but rubble; it seemed like all of his youthfulness and life was zapped right out of him.

She pursed her lips together. _I've got to help him¸ _she realized_._ Without thinking, Kagome rose from her chair and sauntered towards his desk, intending on providing some assistance.

"Um, Kimoto-san, would you like some help?" She inquired politely.

Kimoto didn't even bother to look up; he merely continued to slowly pack away his belongings.

Kagome tried again. "Kimoto-san, do you need any help?"

Once more, Kimoto did not answer.

To this, Kagome sighed and wandered back towards her desk, plopping herself back down into her chair. Once again, she exhaled and leaned back into her chair with a groan. _Well, that was worthwhile, _she thought sarcastically.

* * *

There was a reason Kagome was passing through the northern portion of the school this afternoon. With classes terminated, she had her extracurriculars to attend. Twice a week in the afternoon, she had practice with the archery team and three times a week she had practice with the kendo team. As it was Tuesday, that meant it was archery… and boy, had she been looking forward to it. Archery, to her, had become a means of releasing her pent-up frustrations. In lament terms, when preparing for practice, she would shut her eyes and picture everything, _everything _she had endured throughout the day and merely reflect on it. Truly and honestly reflect, which aided in calming herself down enough to almost always land a perfect shot.

She knew her team members were impressed with her shooting. To them, she was the best on the team, and they never failed to brag about it. That was a perk that made attending practice worthwhile. Although the praise was nice—and Kagome would admit that it did make her feel good—it was not the main aspect she enjoyed the most. What she personally preferred was the fact that the team actually saw her as a person. Not once had they belittled her for her lack of status or gender. They merely evaluated her on skill alone, and after that first practice when she landed a perfect shot each time, she had more than proved to them what she was capable of: that she was a strong woman and not one to be messed with.

_Because if they do, they'll wind up with an arrow stuck to their backs, _she thought with a laugh.

Sweat dripping from her forehead, Kagome decided to cut through the school's northern hallway to reach the front faster so that she could get home sooner. _But it's not like anyone will be waiting for me there, _she thought with a frown. On account of the distance separating the Higurashi Shrine from Eitoku Academy, Kun-loon had thought it would be best for Kagome to rent an apartment closer to school. It would cut down her commuting time by more than half, and made the most sense since Kagome would be staying later at school due to her in involvement in her two athletic clubs.

_While the convenience is nice, I can't help but miss Mamma, Souta-kun and Gramps… the apartment is way too quiet. _With the two bedroom apartment being within walking distance to Eitoku, Kagome knew her mother had lucked out when finding it. Although the rent was a little higher than what they originally intended to pay, with Kagome working part-time as a server in a café, she and her family managed to rake in enough to pay the monthly rent.

_I can't wait until the end of the month when I can return home and see them all… luckily I'm not entirely alone up there, I still have Kirara._ The two tailed neko made for good company, but sometimes her presence wasn't enough. Even if it was nice to have someone greet her when she came home, and cuddle with when sleeping or trying to study, Kagome longed for the company of her family. At least twice a week she would call them, and spend a few good hours on the phone catching up, or merely talking about small, non-incidental topics. Before her travels down the well, she had been actively involved in her family life. She would spend hours outside playing with her younger brother, help her mother prepare dinner, or attempt—no, _struggle _being the better word—to endure her grandfather's lectures on the Japanese history.

Kagome shuddered at the thought. It was still heard to sit still for an hour (or more) and listen to her grandfather talk… or ramble about history—or what he believed to be history. Seven out of ten times, he would either get his facts jumbled or wrong, or start to vent on a topic that would bother him for no seemingly coherent reason.

_While I hate those talks, I still can't help but miss them… _

Kagome sighed, feeling dejected.

It was at this point, when wandering down the hall, that she soon witnessed a rather unfortunate sight. Tucked off to the side were several students walking with garbage cans in their hands, intending to dump the trash into the nearby dumpster outside. Kagome had assumed the kids were assigned on classroom cleanup duty, which had surprised her a little. It was the first time she had students _willingly _get their hands dirty. Nonetheless, this wasn't the incident that surprised her. Far from it, what had shocked her were two boys exiting from the classroom clutching brooms in their hands… and one of those boys happened to collide with Tsukasa Domyouji, leader of the F4.

The boy had fallen to the ground with a thud, along with his broom, yet Tsukasa remained still… yet on closer inspection, it appeared as though part of the broom had dirtied the bottom portion of his pants. Because of that, Domyouji had gone on a rampage.

He had blandly ignored the boy's insistent apologies, and even possessed the audacity to push him back down onto the ground when he attempted to stand up. To make matters worse, playboys Soujiro Nishikado and Akira Mimasaka decided to join in by knocking the other boy down to the ground, and kicking the two empty trashcans that were standing beside the classroom door.

All throughout the corridor their laughter resonated and only continued to increase as Tsukasa instructed the boy—who was still lying on the ground—to clean his sullied shoes by blowing on them! When Kagome witnessed the sight of the boy actually scrambling to get on his knees, bow, and then start to puff his cheeks and blow like crazy, she couldn't help but gape in shock.

The other students didn't seem too startled, but one brunette with two short braids looked partially agitated. Kagome, curious, watched her actions for a moment, and noticed the way she was gripping the rim of the can tighter making her knuckles turn white. It seemed that she, like Kagome, was appalled by the behaviour these four boys had managed to instil within the school.

_It's like they see the rest of us as nothing but tiny insects which they can pick on, stomp on and toss to the side like nothing without restraint. _The thought and sight made her blood boil. Those boys were nothing but spoiled brats and more than deserved proper punishment.

Kagome started to breathe heavily. She dropped her bag to the ground and heard it land with a soft thud, but she paid it no attention. Her eyes and ears were zeroed-in on one target: Tsukasa Domyouji. A flash of red briefly flashed through her vision as she watched the hot-headed leader pass by the remaining students with his head held high. He and his three followers paid her no attention as they passed by her; however, Kagome eyed each of them in disdain. Her eyes narrowed partially as she took several steps forward and grabbed the now empty trashcan that lay on the ground. Her right hand cupped the top of the can tightly making slight indentations line the inside of the container. She raised the object above her head and straightened her arm slowly bringing it backwards. The remaining students seemed to notice her intended action, and quietly begged her to reconsider.

"Please don't!"

"Idiot, stop that before you do something you'll later regret!"

"Ahh! What are you doing?!"

But Kagome took all their warnings in passing and did what she had to do. With her right arm back and arched to the perfect degree, she thrust it forward sending the trash can flying and making it hit her target square in the head… or this case, to be precise, the back of his head.

Tsukasa, who hadn't been expecting the attack, went face first to the floor, startling his three friends, who whipped their heads around to lock eyes with an agitated Kagome.

"What the hell?" Nishikado Soujiro uttered. "Did that girl just throw a _garbage can _at Tsukasa's head?!" Insanity seemed to coat each word that escaped his lips, making the thought seem all the more mindboggling.

"You got that right, jerk!" Kagome screamed loudly making her peers jump back in fright, except for one … the same girl from before who seemed to be the sole person that was openly annoyed by the F4's behaviour.

Kagome continued. "What fuels that dimwitted mentality of yours to act like such a hotshot?! You four strut around the joint acting like you're "so superior" which does nothing but make my skin crawl! Did anyone ever tell you that you're all freak shows to be around?! Plus, that arrogant display just now was enough to make me hate you four with all my guts!" Kagome screamed the last few words especially loud, keenly noticing the way Domyouji and the other three were watching her. Domyouji looked pissed, while Nishikado and Mimasaka appeared amused. Hanazawa Rui, on the other hand, merely watched the sight with a neutral expression.

Kagome arched a brow, unimpressed.

Tsukasa then spoke. "Girly, do you even realized what you've commenced?"

Kagome's eyebrow merely rose slightly higher. A sudden chill ran down her spine making her slightly regret her past action. Inwardly, she cursed herself. _Idiot! _Without thinking, she had acted on instinct and merely chucked that can at Domyouji's head without any care… until now.

Shit.

When obtaining no response, Tsukasa started to smirk. That arrogant look made Kagome snarl and ball her hands into fists. Heaving a large huff, she was prepared to retort when someone beat her to the punch.

"W-Wait a minute! Can't this all be settled somehow?" The five of them looked to the side and noticed the brunette with braids walking forward. She didn't stop moving until she stood right beside Kagome.

Kagome could feel the anger radiating off her, which made her twitch with joy. Finally, someone besides her was tired by these jokers' ruthless games.

"In case you didn't realize it, the boy who tripped had apologized to you! Yet, you brushed his apology off like it was nothing!" She took a side swept view of Kagome from the corner of her eyes. "While someone's actions might've been unorthodox in getting your attention, there is a valid point behind her decision!"

"Which is?" Tsukasa dared to challenge her.

That seemed to piss off the girl even further. "It means that you four are despicable people—but you especially! Your holier than thou attitude is starting to irritate me, jerk face! You act all high and mighty, but in the end, you're just hiding behind your father's wealth!" She shouted indignantly. "Don't talk so big when you've never earned anything on your own!"

Kagome started to smile. The girl had spunk and enough sense—unlike the majority of the students here—to not bow down to these idiots in condolence and treat them like royalty.

_I'm starting to like this girl, _she thought to herself.

The student body and F4 seemed to possess opposing opinions though. Shortly after the newest outburst, a circle had engulfed them. Kagome and the girl stood in the centre while the students surrounded them and the F4 stood a few feet away, nonetheless looking highly imposing.

It started to get quiet all too soon, which made several sparks shoot through Kagome's veins.

_Shit._ She cursed again. _This was not good._

* * *

**Author's Note: **I decided to jump right into the action… akin to the physical manga, we get right into the start of the action. Before anyone mentions the changes I made to how Tsukushi yells at the F4, I thought this method would be best. It's always stressed how she's longed to have someone stand up to the F4, and in my mind, when I visualize her seeing Kagome taking the initiative to actually stand up to them and tell them off, I can see her joining in… then regretting it later. x3 But with Kagome on her side, this time things will be different.

Here are the pairing results thus far:

Rui – 4

Akira – 2

Soujiro – 0

Other – 0

I'm open to any suggestions; the more the merrier. When seeing a few people vote for Rui and Akira, I had originally thought of maybe doing a love triangle situation, since that does occur for Tsukushi… and why not Kagome? X3 It would make for an interesting read and writing on my part, since out of the entire F4, Akira and Rui are the two most considerate. If anything did happen, I can honestly and wholeheartedly see them both step back and let Kagome decide for herself. Unlike Tsukasa who would merely beat the person to death or treat them horridly (like how he actually does with Rui), I can't see Akira doing that to Rui… he would value the friendship too much to simply toss it aside—or better yet, he would be willing to put his feelings aside to let his friend be happy. The situation can be reversed too, since Rui would do the same—heck, he actually does in the anime and manga… But it still doesn't mean the neither one would fight for the rights to her affections. X3

My apologies on the ramble, I just like those two a lot… same with Soujiro, even though he's a playboy. X3

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'll be aiming to update again. I'm keen on hearing your thoughts regarding the pairing (and possible love triangle if you want) or if there's any pairings you might prefer, feel free to mention them… Heck, it could even be fun to write about Kazuya showing some interest in Kagome. :3

I'm open to anything, really. Same with any ideas you might want to see happen in the story.

Anyhow, this is getting kind of long. So, all the best and until the next,

-TFSA

P.S., Has anyone watched the Korean Drama version of _Hana Yori Dango? _I just started too, and I'm loving it. :3 I have to admit, I had my doubts about some of the people they had chosen to play the characters (like Rui, for instance), but the more I watch it, the more I realize the casting director (or whoever selected them) chose fabulous actors. They're all great, and they really help bring the story to life. I guess I'm a bit addicted to it right now... but I can't help it. x3


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

****Author's Note:**** Pairing tallies for Kagome are at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she fell back onto her small plush sofa. She kicked off her shoes with a slight groan, ignoring the sounds of the small black heels colliding with the floor. She had just returned home from a five hour shift at her part-time job, and she was more than ready for bed.

_But I still have some studying to do! _She cried at the thought before forcing herself to get up from the comfortable sofa and head to her study, which was the apartment's second bedroom.

Trudging down the hall, Kagome stopped before the closed office door and reluctantly pushed it open. Seeing her bag lying there on the floor made her groan loudly in protest. "Uh, must I?!" When hearing a growling sound however, the miko turned around to see Kirara watching her with narrowed eyes. It seemed as though the neko did not like her tone of voice.

Kagome huffed before bending down to pet the feline. "I know, I know, Kirara. I'll get to studying." Lovingly she scratched behind the neko's ears, smiling when hearing that all too familiar purring. Patting her on the head for an extra bonus, Kagome forced herself to stand up and head for her bag. She withdrew her biology and chemistry textbooks slowly, along with her notes, and plopped them down onto the table. Then, with a large groan and a teasing look directed at Kirara, she sat down in her chair, flicked on the lamp light and started to get to work.

…

Yet, no matter how much Kagome tried to study, she couldn't. In fact, all she could do was think back to earlier this afternoon when she had quite possibly made the worst and best mistake of her life… and it all occurred within less than twenty-five minutes.

* * *

_It had gotten pretty quiet really fast. The students watching them had zeroed in like hawks waiting to capture a baby mouse or rabbit for dinner. Just from the intensity of their gazes and growing smiles, Kagome knew they were eager to begin the hunt… and in this case, they would be hunting for herself and the other girl. What fun. Not. _

_"Come on, let's go." The other girl urged her, snapping Kagome from her daze. "I think we're done here."_

_Kagome arched a brow, impressed, and watched as the girl turned her back to the F4, and started to push her way through the large crowd of onlookers. Without waiting for her next queue to follow, Kagome followed behind, not bothering to look at anyone, but the girl who was proudly walking in front of her—she had, however, stopped to pick up her bags._

_The two walked in silence for several minutes until they reached the outskirts of the school. From a mere glimpse of their surroundings, it appeared as though no one was present. When the other girl seemed satisfied, she cast a quick look around before looking up to meet Kagome's intense stare._

_"So…" she trailed off, seeming unsure of how to begin the conversation. "That was, um, something back there, huh?" She started to laugh, almost sounding unsure of herself. "… My heart's still beating from that action…" _

_Kagome stifled a laugh. "Are you okay now…" It was her turn to trail off, seeing as how she still didn't know her peer's name._

_"Oh." She seemed to make the connection. "Um, my name is Makino Tsukushi. What's—"_

_"Higurashi Kagome," she interrupted her with a smile._

_"Kagome, huh?" murmured Tsukushi, testing out the name on her lips, "Well then, it's an honour to meet you, Kagome-san." She offered a small bow of respect._

_"Likewise, Tsukushi-san," Kagome responded with a bow of her own. Her smile started to widened. "I am impressed, Tsukushi-san. It takes a lot of effort to be willing to stand up to those F4 freaks back there."_

_"You're impressed with _me_?" Tsukushi repeated, sounding flabbergasted, as she pointed a finger to herself in dismay. "How can you be impressed with _me_, Kagome-san? If anything, _I_ should be the one saying they're impressed by _you_."_

_Now it was Kagome's turn to point to herself in dismay. "You're impressed by _me_?" She repeated her previous words entirely, sounding even more shocked than when Tsukushi first uttered them. "You must be joking."_

_Tsukushi snorted, "Not at all, Kagome-san. If anything, I'm amazed by your bravery… although your action was a bit… well, plain dumb." The thought of Kagome raising that empty garbage can and chucking it at the back of Domyouji's head sent Tsukushi into a rage of undying laughter, which she attempted to conceal by coughing in case anyone was watching. _

_Kagome suppressed a smirk. She was already beginning to like this girl. "I have to admit something else, Tsukushi-san." This got her attention. When she questioned further, Kagome commented the following: "It's nice to have finally met someone at this school with some common sense."_

_After the words escaped her lips, Kagome could've sworn that she saw Tsukushi's eyes glimmering with tears of joy. It caused Kagome to look at her oddly. "Um, Tsukushi-san, are you alright?"_

_Tsukushi started to grin widely. "I'm more than alright now, Kagome-san… I'm in heaven!" She started to laugh. "I thought I was the only one here who felt the same way!" She reached for Kagome's hands and entwined them with hers. "I'm just so happy to have finally met someone who feels the same way that I do." Just then, Tsukushi seemed to realize their current situation and detangled their hands, blushing slightly. "G-Gomen," she apologized, eyeing her feet, "that was rather forward of me, wasn't it?"_

_Kagome merely laughed. "Its fine, Tsukushi-san, don't worry about it."_

_Her words seemed to aid in making her feel better, but Kagome could still sense that Tsukushi felt embarrassed. She wished she could alleviate the girl's symptoms, but she knew there was nothing she could do, except…_

_"Say, Tsukushi-san, are you finished your classroom duties for the day?" The question seemed to snap the girl from her daze._

_"Um, yes, I am." She said. "But I've got to start getting ready for work… I work part-time in a sweets shop not too far from here." When looking to meet Kagome's gaze, she sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. "Maybe next time we're both free, we can do something together?"_

_Kagome arched a brow and then smiled. "That would be great." Looking away for a minute, she briefly adjusted the bag she had slung over her shoulder. "If you want, I can walk you over to your work… It would give us some extra time to talk and get to know each other better."_

_Tsukushi replied instantly, "I'd love that!"_

_This time, Kagome laughed. "Great. But," she held up her index finger, "I have one condition to this."_

_Tsukushi looked taken back. She gulped. "W-What is it?"_

_When seeing that extreme look of severity, Kagome bit on her bottom lip, trying not to laugh. "Tsukushi-san, might I call you Tsukushi-**chan **instead?" _

* * *

The next morning, Kagome was up bright and early to finish her studies. She hadn't accomplished as much as she would have liked to last night, since she fell asleep mere minutes after opening her books. This morning, she obtained quite the wake up call from Kirara, which included far too much meowing, growling, and her bottom left leg being constantly whacked by an empty food bowl the neko ate her preferred meals from.

Kagome grumbled her as she walked up the hill, nearing Eitoku Academy. "My left leg still hurts," she mumbled to herself, stopping for a moment to rub the stiff ligament. "Kirara didn't need to be so mean like that…"

"Oh! Kagome-chan!"

"Huh?" Curious, Kagome turned around to see none other then Tsukushi rushing up to greet her. The first year quite looked adorable sporting her regular pair of braids and a small smile lining her cheeks. When the two locked eyes, Kagome forgot all about her throbbing ankle, and instead turned her attention to greeting her newfound friend.

"Good morning, Tsukushi-chan." She said with a wave and bow. "It's nice to see you here, so bright and early."

Tsukushi, who waved back, was breathing in and out while trying to catch her breath. "Good morning to you too… I was trying to catch up to you before… B-But you were walking too fast for me."

"Really?" blinked the teenager. "How did you know it was me?"

Tsukushi laughed. "Kagome-chan, you're the only person I've seen at this school who wears a long skirt. In fact, yours is the longest I've seen."

"Ahh." Kagome nodded. "I see now." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Anyhow, let's get going to class." Tsukushi waited for her to continue walking before the two began to walk side-by-side. They exchanged in light conversation while walking on the campus and heading towards their lockers. Yet, it seemed right when they walked inside the building everyone ceased their earlier conversations to watch the two females with great interest.

Kagome and Tsukushi caught onto this immediately, and slowly, almost painstakingly so, walked to their lockers which were situated quite close to each other.

"Um, Tsukushi-chan, do you know what's going on?" Kagome murmured, as she reached inside her pocket to retrieve her locker key.

Tsukushi's face turned white. "I think I do," she whispered regretfully. She could already picture it in her mind… when opening her locker door; she knew what would be awaiting her and Kagome.

"Let's see now." Kagome inserted the key into the lock and twisted it. Tsukushi watched, finding herself inadvertently copying Kagome's actions. When both had unlocked their doors, they seemed to share matching glances before opening them.

Everything inside the locker seemed usual, nothing was missing or removed; but there was one new item amidst the décor: a bright red card that sported the emblem of the F4. It was decorated with fake gold trim, and the monogramming of the "F4" was thrust forward behind the picture of a skull's head that seemed to radiate with darkness just by looking at it. From the sight alone, Kagome felt her stomach churn with despair. This was seriously bad.

"A declaration of war from F4," Tsukushi whispered, covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

The student body however seemed to have a different viewpoint. Many of them started to laugh and even a few started to clap. It seemed like many were pleased by the F4's two new "victims."

_They're such children… _Kagome thought, growling under her breath.

"Makiko-chan, wait!" Snapped back to reality, Kagome turned to the side and watched as Tsukushi cried in vain for her friend to stop running… but she didn't listen and kept running.

Kagome balled her hands into fists. "Tsukushi-chan, I'm sorry…" She murmured, feeling tears beginning to line her eyes.

Just then, laughter resonated from the other side of the corridor. Vivaciously, Kagome turned around, her eyes narrowed and lips pursed tightly together, as the pompous laughter belonging to none other than the F4 regretfully filled her ears.

"Did you see that," Nishikado Soujiro laughed. "It seems like that friendship wasn't meant to last."

"I guess that's the value of their friendship," Mimasaka Akira piped in, smirking.

"How long do you think these two will last?" Domyouji questioned pompously.

"I give them five days." Soujiro snorted.

"I say a week." Akira bellowed.

Hanazawa Rui looked off, eyeing the wall. "Who cares about them? It doesn't matter how long they last."

Their remarks irked Kagome to no end. _How they dare?! _She thought, snarling. _How dare they treat this "game" of theirs like it's something fun?! It's nothing but unadulterated torture._ Her breathing increased. _I'll show those brats a thing or two… I'll teach them the true meaning of the word "war" and how it's not something to be taken lightly. _

* * *

**Pairing Pole: **

Rui – 6

Akira – 2

Soujiro – 0

Other – 0

I had an interesting question regarding the first chapter, and I thought it would be best if I were to answer them here – that way everyone can see them, in case they were wondering the same thing too.

One person asked me why I had Kagome hesitate after her berating the F4. I inserted that in there because from what I remember in InuYasha (been some time since I've watched the anime and read the manga), Kagome, when provoked, seems to say a lot of things without thinking it through. While I might be wrong in that assumption, for this story, I am going in that direction. So, Kagome yelled at Tsukasa and called the F4 all those bad things without thinking about the consequences that could be arisen because of it. While she might've had good intentions at heart – in this case, wanting Tsukasa to apologize for his actions - since she basically just yelled at them and called them all freaks… not to mention throwing a garbage can at Tsukasa's head… it didn't sink into her mind until after she yelled those words out in frustration. When thinking it over, she basically realized what she did, and kind of formulated what the outcome would be for her. In this case, getting a red card, the F4's "declaration of war." I hope that kind of clears up the issue.

About the possible love triangle (Akira x Kagome x Rui?) I'm still thinking it over. A lot of people seem on board with the idea, but unsure of how it would work because Tsukushi does fall in love (or at least show a lot of interest) in Rui at the start. I'm still in the process of thinking over some possible solutions to redirect that issue... Don't worry though, Tsukushi will still show interest in Rui. That's important to the story overall, and the manga itself. ;) Honestly speaking, I was thinking that maybe I could have Rui developing a relationship with Kagome on the side, while still developing one with Tsukushi... So, like how those two have the emergency stairway for themselves, maybe I could do something similar but for Kagome and Rui? IDK, do you guys like that idea? If you have any ideas, then, please, feel free to suggest them! I would love your suggestions.

I'll be aiming to update again soon. So, you guys know what to do. ;) I would love to get another 2 chapters out before Christmas... if that interests you, then review like the wind. X3 Just joking. All the best, everyone.

-TFSA

P.S., Any ideas for how you'd like Kagome (and Tsukushi) to get back at the F4? :P


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Author's Note: **As usual, pairings are posted below.

* * *

Kagome's morning had been anything but relaxing. Ever since the students had seen that red card inside her locker, she had to be on strict guard watching her surroundings cautiously. It seemed like everyone was suddenly out to get her—the teachers included, since they did nothing to stop the students. In fact, their lack of action seemed to serve as a kind of inspiration for the students to instigate more forms of "torture" as they liked to call it upon her and Tsukushi.

Before first period commenced, Kagome knew that something drastic was brewing in the air. She could sense it; it flowed through her veins. _Just what are they up to? _She wondered, eyeing her peers with disdain. _When will their "games" commence?_

Regretfully, she had to leave Tsukushi to her own devices, since the duo had different morning classes. Yesterday after school whilst they were walking to Tsukushi's part-time job together, they had compared their schedules and learned they had two classes together: physical education and Japanese history; Kagome's two favourite classes. From her travels, she began to develop a love for her country's history, and with all of the physical activity she acquired from her past daily battles, now she could more than handle a high school gym class with ease.

_I can't wait until the afternoon, then we'll have our classes together. _But until then, they were on their own, left to fend for themselves. _I hope Tsukushi-chan's morning will go alright… Hopefully, these spoiled brats don't ruin her day too much. _Kagome was more than prepared to come to her friend's rescue, if she needed assistance. _Tsukushi-chan is the first friend I've made at this school, and I intend to stay friends with her; regardless of what these brats have in store for us._

With that in mind, Kagome entered her first period class, culinary, with enough courage and dedication to inspire an entire feudal village. She stalked past her peers and wandered to her designated cooking station but stopped several inches from it. What she saw spread across the counter and ground made her blood boil. All of the expensive cooking utensils were spewed across the floor littering it like trash. The high-priced glass bowls and measuring cups were shattered covering the tabletop with a multitudes worth of glass. Even the actual baking products were tossed all around. The whole area was covered by more than an inch of flour, sugar and baking powder.

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Who's responsible for this?!" She shrieked and turned around only to find her classmates surrounding her. She growled and pointed a finger accusingly in their direction. "Answer me! Who did this?!" When she heard slight whispering emanating from behind she turned on the balls of her heels, prepared to rebut, when she had something thick and slimy poured over her head. Before she could say another word, she was covered entirely by the pungent concoction. A loud scream escaped from her lips making her classmates laugh with delight.

"W-What is this?" She wondered, attempting to wipe her face with the back of her arm; however, it too was covered entirely.

"Cooking oil!" a peer shouted making her glower in his direction.

Kagome's vision started to turn hazy as all she could see in front of her was red. "You little—" Again, before she could protest, another projectile was thrown her way: an egg. With quick reflexes, she managed to catch the item, but before she could do anything it slipped from her oil covered hand and fell to the ground, covering her right shoe with egg yolk.

_Ahh! _She was quickly beginning to lose it. Her breathing was getting heavier; heck, she even started to slouch as her gaze wandered across the floor, absorbing all of the broken materials and food. _So much has gone to waste here, _she realized sadly. _All of this could've been used to provide people with food to eat, and yet these kids use them as a means of bullying… Kids are going hungry, and they dare to do this?! _Kagome had already lost her patience with these brats. She had let them get off with too much already, and she was prepared to put them in their place.

Vexed, she exhaled loudly and pushed past her classmates. There was no need for her to vent out her frustration on these hooligans—no matter how much she would have loved to. The ones who started to this trivial game, the F4, were her main target and the ones she would attack with all her might.

_Those no-good scoundrels!_

Right before she left the room, Kagome sensed an approaching attack—it turned out to be another set of eggs. Her classmates seemed to possess a large amount and were trying to pelt the priestess with them; too bad they happened to be too slow. By the time they started to launch them at her backside, Kagome had already grabbed an empty tray from a nearby counter and was using it as a shield to protect herself. The eggs, shell and all, cracked against the back of the tray covering it with egg yolk. Kagome stood tall throughout, and was slowly beginning to back towards the door, using one hand to clutch the tray while her other hand turned the door handle. When she felt it was safe to lower the tray, she brought it down to stand inches below her neck.

"You spoiled brats…" were the only words she murmured before she exited the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Kagome ran down the halls pushing past anyone who got in her way with her hands and the egg covered tray. She was in no mood to deal with anyone and only wanted to get herself clean. Her current destination was the kendo room, as she knew the room would be empty, and she had an extra set of clothes stashed away in her locker.

_I can only hope those idiots won't try anything. _To be on the safe side, Kagome had opted to take another route to reach the training room. Although it had taken a few extra minutes—and hiding behind a few doors—to reach her destination, she felt the idea was best since it resulted in her bumping into fewer students—no, **_enemies._** Regretfully, from this day on, her classmates were no longer her classmates, but instead, her enemies. The thought made her stomach churn but she then chastised the childish notion away. _If those kids enjoy playing these sorts of games the F4 start, then I don't want anything to do with any of them! I'd rather be friendless then surrounded by people who are merely pretending to be my friends. _

Walking into the practice area, she shut the door softly behind her and headed straight for the showers; the male showers. While a lot of girls would turn away at the thought with disgust, right now Kagome didn't care. All she wanted to do was clean the cooking oil off of herself.

Gathering the required items that were neatly laid out before the individual lavish showers, she hesitantly held them in her arms, struggling to use the clean side of the tray to balance all of the shampoos, towels and soaps. Deciding to make this shower as quick as she could, she quietly dropped the items onto the ground and set about untying her hair from the bun she made this morning, along with her shoes. It took a few minutes to remove the few pins, but when her hair, tied back in a braid, landed against her back with a soft thud, she sighed and set about removing the main portions of her clothing. She slid of her long skirt and unbuttoned her blouse, frowning at their current state. _How will I clean these? _She wondered before grabbing the tray that lay next to her shoes and entering a vacant shower.

She turned on the water and set about untying her braid. With the water cascading down from the showerhead, she started to relax but it made the process of freeing her hair even harder. Kagome hissed with displeasure but nonetheless managed to untie her locks after several failed attempts. _Finally! _With a small cry of victory, she bent down and grabbed the shampoo bottle, squeezing an excessive amount into her overly awaiting palms. _Here we go~_

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Kagome was clean and wearing her green Eitoku gym clothes. In her school bag she had reluctantly put in her school clothes, knowing the only time she would be able to clean them would be at home; which wouldn't be for another few hours. Her eyes watered. _Those clothes cost a little over a month's salary! _She thought sadly. _They'll probably be ruined after today… _She hissed with displeasure.

But right now, she didn't have the luxury of worrying about her uniform. She could worry about that when she got home. Right now, she had bigger fish to fry—four to be specific—and their names were: Soujiro Nishikado, Akira Mimasaka, Rui Hanazawa and the worst of the worst, Tsukasa Domyouji, their supposed king.

Kagome snarled when thinking about those four. Those ill witted boys—no, **spoiled brats**, were about to be taught a lesson: a little lesson involving reverse psychology.

_They dare red card me… well; two can play at that game…_

Kagome started to smile. She already knew what to do.

* * *

Tsukasa stretched his stiff arms and bent down to squat beside his good friend Rui. "Oi, how do you think those _two _are handling themselves?" He inquired with a smirk, knowing his friends were more than aware of whom he was referring to.

Rui shrugged. "Who cares Tsukasa? Those two will be out of school soon enough, so there's no need to worry about."

"Whose worrying?!" Tsukasa roared, grabbing Rui by the shoulders, shaking him senselessly. "Those two more than deserved to be punished for their actions, especially that bun wearing freak!"

"Tsukasa-kun, do you mean Higurashi?" Soujiro inquired good-naturedly as he and Akira advanced, enclosing the distance between themselves and Tsukasa and Rui.

"Of course!" roared Tsukasa, removing his grip from Rui's shoulders. "That no good crustacean threw a _garbage can_ at my head!"

Akira rolled his eyes. "Tsukasa-kun, don't you mean 'cretin'?"

When being corrected, Tsukasa blushed but roared indignantly. "Shut up, Akira!"

Meanwhile, Soujiro was starting to laugh upon recalling the memory. "Oh man, Tsukasa, that girl got you good!" His laughter started to increase. "Who knew she had an arm like that?"

"Who cares about that?" Tsukasa yelled, jumping to his feet. "All that I know is that she and her friend will be paying dearly for their actions! Trust me, by the end of the week or sooner, they'll be standing before me begging for me to accept their apologies!" He started to laugh rather obnoxiously. "Too bad—" He shut his mouth when an arrow zoomed less than a centimeter away from his face. Tsukasa, along with the others, stared in shock at the single piece of red cloth that was attached to the arrow that was now wedged into the wall.

"What the hell?" Soujiro roared before three more arrows were sent flying each akin to the one fired before Tsukasa. Meaning each one sped right past their faces, allowing for a slight breeze to fly right by them before they wedged themselves into the nearby walls. Just like Tsukasa's, each had a single red cloth attached to them.

"Who did that?!" Akira shouted, taken slightly off guard by the sheer accuracy of the arrows. Only someone with amazing archery abilities could manage to accomplish such a target.

"Right here, idiots!" A feminine voice shouted making all four look further down the corridor. There standing proudly with a hand on her hip, and a smug smile gracing her face was none other then Kagome.

When seeing her, Tsukasa snarled, "Garbage can girl! Why you—" Yet, when Tsukasa, saw her removing what seemed to be… an arrow from a quiver strung to her back, and a bow held in her other hand, he shut his mouth.

Rui decided to intervene. "Did you shoot those arrows just now?"

Kagome's smug smile widened. "You bet I did." She took a step forward. "Idiots, be sure to examine those arrows carefully. If you notice, there's a red cloth attached to each of them."

"Meaning what?" Tsukasa drawled, yet shut his mouth another arrow zoomed by his head.

Kagome rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. "Simple idiots, those red cloths symbolize my declaration of war. From this point on, you four are at war against me! And I'm warning you all," she hissed, raising her bow while eyeing each of them individually, "that I won't back down without a fight!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Pairing tallies

Rui – 10

Akira – 2

Soujiro – 0

Other – 0

Everyone, thank you for such heartwarming reviews. When receiving them, they truly made me smile. You have no idea how happy it makes me to know that people are enjoying the story so much already. :D I'm more than thrilled; I'm honoured! Thank you so much! I've decided to keep this AN short, since I think that maybe my past ones were a tad (okay, a lot) too long. x3 If you like my rambles, then I can continue them in the future, I don't mind. ;) Nonetheless, thank you for reading and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone. All the best and until the next chapter,

-TFSA


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I want one thing to mention. It is about Kagome's fighting skills. In the previous chapters, I have mentioned that Kagome is attending Eitoku on an athletic scholarship for kendo and archery. However, her skills in archery are better than her skills in kendo. Why you might wonder? Answer: I'm following with the original _InuYasha _timeline, in the idea that Kagome starts off using nothing more than a bow and set of arrows. As a result, she's had more time to practice with them as opposed to kendo, making her a better archer. I just wanted to make that clear. But that does not mean that her skills in kendo are not up good. She did need to have some good amounts of skills to acquire the scholarship, but **please remember **and don't expect her to be this awesomely robust—almost Mary Sue—fighter who can take down any enemy with merely the flick of her wrist. I want this story to maintain some resemblance of reality… So, Kagome can keep fight well—a lot better than her peers on the kendo team, for instance—but it is very possible that she can be taken down. She is not invincible. She is only human.

Second is a quick question. Do you want me to focus on Tsukushi and Tsukasa's relationship as much as I will focus on Kagome's developing relationships with the F4? I can try to maintain a balance between the two if you want. Personally, I'm more inclined to focus on Kagome since I favour her over Tsukushi (sorry readers, but its true), but if you Tsukushi fans want to see some Tsukushi x Tsukasa moments I can incorporate them… I'll try to make them original too and not merely copy the scenes from the anime and manga. I have another message at the end of the chapter, so please be sure to check it out. It concerns updates for the story.

* * *

**Flowers**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Before Kagome realized it, more than three weeks had passed since she had been red carded by the F4 and shunned by her classmates and teachers. If it weren't for her newfound friendship in Tsukushi Makino, Kagome would have found herself _almost_ entirely isolated amongst her peers. Luckily, however, her friends on the archery and kendo teams saw the matter differently. During practice they flat out ignored the concept of Kagome being red carded, and treated like they usually did… though there might have been a reason to that. If they weren't nice enough to Kagome, she might beat them to a pulp. She was, after all, the sole _female _member on the kendo team and archery team, and there was a valid reason for that: she was beyond strong. If someone riled her up enough she wouldn't hesitate to beat them down—and win—thereby bruising their bodies, but most importantly their egos. And it was also an unwritten rule at Eitoku Academy that a man's ego was something they were meant to uphold and keep. From kindergarten to University, it seemed like the boys attending the academy held this idea that they were superior. Granted, the females acted that way too, but the men took it to an entirely high extreme… almost to the point of being unbearable. A large amount of times, it annoyed Kagome to no end. On more than one occasion she really wanted to sock it to those "rich brats" and teach them a thing or two. But being the kind of person she is—mostly from attending this school—she tried to keep her anger in check, and release more of her frustration out during practise. As a result, her kendo teammates sometimes ended up walking out of practise with badly injured shoulders, a bloody lip, and on occasion backs covered in bruises.

Kagome tried her best to not hurt the guys _too much, _but if she were to be honest a little part of her—just a tiny part—found it highly satisfactory in hearing those rich guys yell and beg for her, _a girl_, for mercy. Even though the guys were nice and treated her like a person, they still tended to act too superior and haughty for Kagome's liking, so she couldn't help but enjoy the odd time where she got to reverse and the roles and instil a sense of female superiority amongst the supposedly strong men of Eitoku.

And that's where our story brings us currently. It was a bright and cheerful Friday afternoon, classes had terminated a few hours ago and Kagome had just finished an intense workout with the kendo team no more than forty minutes ago. With a quick five minute shower, she had changed from her traditional garments back into her regular school uniform and was prepared to leave the school grounds and head to her workplace… although she had four hours before her evening shift was to begin.

Rounding the bend of an exterior hallway, Kagome did little to conceal a yawn as she stopped before a pillar, dropped her bag to the ground and stretched her stiff arms. When hearing her bones pop softly, she exhaled a gleeful sigh and slowly wrapped her arms around the pillar, staring off into the distance.

_It's a pretty nice day… _she thought, smiling softly. The sun was out and shining, the birds were chirping off, and the beautifully manicured lawns of Eitoku Academy seemed brighter and happier than usual, if that made sense. _I think the grass was just cut this morning, and maybe the flowers were watered. _Kagome pursed her lips together. She didn't even know why she was analyzing the scenery. Typically she found the grounds to be too busy for her liking. There were too many trees, shrubs, floras, walkways, fountains and so much more cluttered around the various campuses. Instead of appearing well manicured and regal, Kagome thought that the school's layout and design were merely yet another method of displaying the school's intense funding and more than apparent wealth. The thought made her stomach churn with disdain.

Whether or not she realized it, her face paled partially and she backed away from the pillar with her arms wrapped around her stomach. She bent down and picked up her bag with one arm, making sure to sling the vinyl bag over her shoulder as she walked towards the exit with her arms still crossed.

"I can't wait to leave here," she muttered under her breath. Just then, a thought crossed her mind. _Is Tsukushi-chan still at school? _She knew the girl's schedule by heart. After their first meeting, the two had become inseparable. For the past three weeks they've spent their entire lunch hours together and have been chatting and growing closer. As a result, Kagome had learned quite a bit from Tsukushi, such as how her parents sent her to Eitoku in order to acquire a rich husband. When Kagome first heard her new friend utter those words, she couldn't help but laugh. Tsukushi's cheeks had turned such a dark shade of red and her eyes were literally smouldering with anger and hatred that it was way too funny for Kagome to hold in her laughter. The girl definitely had a way with expressing herself, that's for sure, and it's part of what held Kagome's interest.

_I like how she's honest about things, and isn't afraid to speak her mind. _If there was one thing Kagome noticed through her lunchtime discussions with Tsukushi, it was that the girl was a firecracker just waiting to be ignited. If something as small as her classmates' comments annoyed her, she was on fire and just waiting until lunchtime to belt out her true thoughts… in short, there was always a lot of yelling occurring during their lunch and free hours. Kagome didn't mind it though. If anything she enjoyed it. It reminded her of her times in Feudal Japan, and the fun filled memories she was able to experience with Shippou, Miroku, Sango and InuYasha.

InuYasha.

Kagome stopped in her tracks. A brief flash of white hair and amber eyes passed through her vision. She felt her heart swell and her eyes line with fresh tears. The memories were still too hard to handle… even though _supposedly _more than five hundred years had passed.

Kagome's eyes drooped. She stopped walking and leaned against a random wall for support. By now she was mere feet from the exterior compound of Eitoku academy. It would only take another twenty-five minute walk and she'd be home. Kirara would come running upon hearing the door unlock and greet her with more than apparent happiness. The thought made her smile. Kirara was always happy to see Kagome.

_Maybe I'll pick her up some treats today. _She thought attempting to push the memories of the past to the back of her mind. _I do have to walk by a pet store to get home. _The pet store was a bit more upscale and expensive then the kind Kagome normally frequented, but on occasion she was willing to treat Kirara. The neko had, after all, saved her butt more than enough times in the past. In Kagome's eyes it was only fair to treat her every now and then.

"Alright!" she nodded with a satisfactory grin crossing her face. Beginning to feel her mood pick elevate slightly, Kagome picked herself up and marched towards the exit of the campus only to stop when seeing something… a car that was parked rather inconspicuously off to the side. Normally the sight wouldn't have troubled her, after all the entire student body minus two—herself and Tsukushi—had private cars and drivers to transport the students wherever they desired. However, what surprised Kagome and literally stopped her in tracks was seeing Tsukushi-chan being ushered into the car by several large men sporting black tuxedoes, and the King of Mean himself, Tsukasa Domyouji following behind them with a large grin plastered on his face.

Kagome felt her jaw drop. What the heck was going on?

Before she could even muster the chance to blink, Tsukushi-chan was tossed into the car by the men and they clambered inside behind her shutting the door. Tsukasa then walked towards the front passenger seat. But right before opening the door, he looked off to the side and saw Kagome. Instantaneously his eyebrows rose and he offered the raven haired girl a sly grin and sarcastic looking wave.

"Bye, bye," was all he mouthed before entering the car and shutting the door behind him. Within seconds the car took off at a speed that was beyond speed limit regulations and zoomed past Kagome leaving her with nothing more than a trail of dust and gas to cough at. She could feel her eyes water once more as she tried in vain to wipe her eyes with the back of her sleeve. It didn't do the best of jobs but it was all she had at the moment.

"What the hell… just happened?!" She coughed a few times and rubbed her eyes, blinking hazardously. What the hell was Domyouji going to do to Tsukushi-chan?

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "If he does anything to her, I'll ruin him." Though it was too late to follow behind them in the car, Kagome knew the second best means of actions. Locate one of _his _friends and demand an explanation.

With more determination than ever coursing through her veins, Kagome pushed herself to run towards the nearest school entrance and saunter inside. With most of the high school student body gone long ago, Kagome was positive the two F4 playboys would be gone too. Yet, in the back of her mind a little hunch not much larger than her forefinger told her they might still be present on the campus grounds. Kagome trusted that hunch with all her might, and didn't even need to stop and think of where to walk. She knew right away where the two playboys would be: the University section of Eitoku.

_It only makes sense for those two bastards to be there… after all, they're probably looking for their newest conquests. _She rolled her eyes at the thought and merely continued to walk down the various hallways zigzagging her way down corridors and down a few flights of stairs before she reached her destination, the entrance to the University portion. In contrast to the high school which was practically empty, the University Campus was buzzing with life. Students of various ages and studies were walking down the corridors and exiting to enter the outdoor terraces to join their friends in acquiring food or merely engaging each other in conversation. Kagome speculated that a few good minded students would be making their way to class, but not many. If Kagome had to guess, she would assume that most students were here more for socializing than studying.

Nonetheless, she didn't let herself dwell on those thoughts for too long for she spotted one person for whom she was searching for. Mimasaka Akira. As expected the guy was surrounded by women, most of who looked to be several years older than him. At the sight, Kagome couldn't help but stare.

_So the rumours are true, this playboy does like older women. _It was a disgusting thought in all honesty. Kagome could care less about the guy's sexual preferences. At the end of the day he was nothing more than a self-absorbed playboy who was merely looking to get laid for the evening. And those women latched onto his arms or following behind him like love-struck puppies were no better than common fruit flies that latched onto the nearest and sweetest fruit they could find.

_Bleh! _Kagome was about stick out her tongue in revolt but she knew she had important matters to attend to.

Thus, with no hesitation whatsoever, she pushed herself to walk forward and cut the small group off right before they could enter what appeared to be a small lounge.

"Mimasaka! Stop right there!"

* * *

Akira, startled, merely stared in befuddlement at the girl who had literally just blocked his path. Right away he knew the girl to be none other then Kagome Higurashi. If the high school uniform weren't enough indication, the fact that she was wearing an _ankle length _skirt was another dead giveaway. Both Soujiro and Akira knew for a fact that Higurashi was the sole female in the entire high school section—and probably middle school section, though he wouldn't dare inquire on that kind of information—to wear such a long and relatively unflattering garment. If it weren't enough, she had her hair—_wet hair_—tied back in a loose braid, and had opted to wear the regular button creamed white blazer open instead of buttoned up to reveal a plain and somewhat frumpy shirt. Overall, in contrast, to the sophisticated and pristine third and fourth year University women he had following him, Higurashi was _way, way, way _below them.

"Akira-kun," Naomi, a third year, with flowing brown hair and dazzling grey eyes whispered. "Why is this _vermin _blocking our path?" Akira didn't fail to notice the girl that Naomi sent straight towards Higurashi.

Higurashi caught the look with relative ease and merely rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore the woman's comment.

Akira, never one for violence, especially among his female friends, attempted to weaken the severity of the issue by speaking softly. "It is nothing Naomi-chan, do not fret." With a small smile, he raised her hand to his lips and planted a soft kiss on the back of her palm. It did the trick, as expected. Naomi sighed dreamily and the other girls watched on with equal looks of pleasure.

Kagome, meanwhile, rolled her eyes and looked nothing more than uncomfortable.

Not one for seeing prickly women, Akira openly voiced his issues. "Higurashi, was it?" When seeing her nod, he continued. "Why are you here?"

Kagome's eyebrow rose nearly touching her forehead. Akira had dealt with more than enough women to know that sign all too well. Higurashi was pissed. And that was being blunt at best. If looks could kill right now, Akira was pretty sure that Kagome would have all the women in the surrounding area drop dead in a matter of seconds.

"Mimasaka, we _need_ to talk. _Now_." Kagome stepped forward and jabbed a finger accusingly towards him.

Akira arched a brow, curious. What was Higurashi suggesting? Was she… perhaps, implying something? Yet, just as soon as the thought crossed his mind, Akira couldn't help but stomach a laugh. There was no way something like that could be true. No way whatsoever.

Meanwhile, the women around him gasped. "How can she talk to you like that Akira-kun?"

One girl snarled. "She needs to be taught some manners."

"How about lessons in dressing," another laughed hotly, eyeing Kagome's appearance in obvious disgust. "My _great grandfather _dresses better than her."

"My servants can dress my pet Poodle in better clothing that the rags she has on now."

A few laughed finding the comment to be utterly hilarious.

"Just look at her hair. Hasn't she heard of something called conditioner?"

"Please, what about that skin? Hasn't anyone taught her the art of applying makeup?"

"Why should she even bother to wear makeup when she has a face like that? Remember makeup is meant to _hide_ a person's imperfections, not _enhance _them."

By now, Kagome could only exhale loudly and rub her temples with her thumb and index finger in vain. _Honestly these women, _she thought. No matter their age, it was evidently clear to Kagome that rich girls were all selfishly spoiled, self-absorbed brats. _I bet I could teach them an easy lesson or two with my fists!_

While Kagome was plotting on how to murder the girls before her in broad daylight, Akira merely shut his eyes and frowned slightly. Honestly, he was not anticipating such behaviour and commentary to come from these stunning young ladies. When he first met them after departing ways with Soujiro, he assumed that they were above these petty and trivial childish acts often associated with high school girls.

_When I first met these four they were interesting conversationalists and quite charming. _They largely appealed to what Akira idealized in a woman. They spoke calmly, dressed professionally and elegantly, discussed worthwhile topics that were both stimulating and relatively intelligent, and they possessed various goals they hoped to one day accomplish. _Naomi-chan even told me that she was one day hoping to provide assistance to women of lower class. _Women most likely akin to Higurashi… or even better that Makino girl. _Yet, here they are making blatant remarks and throwing insults her way without rest. _Their actions were beyond disappointing to Akira. In fact, they made him feel embarrassed to even be associated with them.

_I was looking forward to a relaxing Friday afternoon filled with casual conversation and perhaps plans for the weekend with one of these ladies. _But that plan was long eradicated. As soon as the first string of insults escaped from Naomi and the other girls lips, Akira knew he wouldn't be able to spend the rest of the afternoon with them without being able to recall their past opinions and actions.

_Yet, interestingly enough, Higurashi hasn't one commented back to them. _The thought… entertained Akira. To be blunt, he had openly expected to Kagome to yell, shriek, scream or possibly throw something at the girls when hearing their comments. But instead, she did none of that. In fact, she did the opposite. She did nothing. She kept quiet but it was apparent that their words were aggravating her. Akira knew she would most likely burst soon, and that was nothing something he wanted to witness.

Thus, with his curiosity getting the better of him, and his more than obvious disappointment for the young ladies around him flourishing, he slowly removed their entwined arms and walked forward towards Higurashi. Being taller than her he had to lean forward to reach her height. Nonetheless, he stood before her with obvious interest and surveyed her briefly before slowly, almost lovingly, reaching for her hand and bringing it to his lips. Planting a brief peck on the back of her surprisingly soft palm, he kept a firm grip on her hand by encasing it with both hands.

"Higurashi-san," he spoke in a soft tone surprising both her and _everyone else _in the surrounding vicinity. "Would you perchance be interested in joining me for a drink?"

**"What?!"**

* * *

**Author's Note:**Pairing tallies

Rui – 10

Akira – 2

Soujiro – 0

Other – 0

Please, before anyone says anything on Akira maybe being out of character, I want to lay some foreground. Akira – in my eyes – is merely acting like I would expect him to act if such a situation presented itself to him. I mean, imagine it for a minute. Here he is planning on spending his Friday (and most likely weekend) with these beautiful and calm _older women _when surprisingly Kagome, a _younger girl, _shows up and demands to talk to him. Akira would naturally expect her to act immaturely given her age but to see the roles changing and having the older girls act immaturely and rather rudely, well, I can envision Akira wanting to lessen the situation and how it might hurt Kagome… even though Akira is a playboy, Kagome, when it comes down to it, is still a woman, and one who is acting far more mature than her older peers. As well, remember Akira is not one for confrontation. He is the supposed peacemaker above the F4, so I can easily imagine he would want to avoid scenes like this… especially with women… possible fights could ensure.

Nonetheless, if he seemed a tad out of character feel free to say so. BUT REMEMBER, Akira will not fall madly in love with Kagome right from this! The next few scenes I have planned might make him a bit more aware of her—meaning he acknowledges her presence more in contrast to Tsukushi, for example—but NOTHING DRASTIC will occur. This story will be moving at a slow pace in order to appear as realistic as possible. As well, Kagome is still in love with InuYasha, who is sadly dead. She has no interest in falling in love right now… but things could change. ;)

If you have certain scenes you want to see, feel free to request them. I'm aiming to focus more (for now at least) with Kagome interacting with Akira and Soujiro. Yes, the playboys are my favourites… no bad things intended there. I just find them to be interesting people… once you get past Soujiro's crude mouth and remarks and Akira's occasional moments. I will also have Kagome interact more with Rui too, since a lot of people appear to be rooting for Kagome x Rui.

I apologize for the delay in posting the chapters. I might not be able to update for the next few weeks. Its exam time for me, and I should really be studying as opposed to writing this, but I _really, really _wanted to post something for you guys tonight, as I did make a promise that I would update the story by mid-April… even though that might be a tad later than anticipated.

Nonetheless, please tell me your opinions on the chapter—honest feedback is appreciated. As usual, feel free to tell me who you would want to see Kagome paired with. I'm open for anything, and if you want to see a love triangle (e.g., Akira x Kagome x Rui) or something else, just comment it and I'll keep track of it.

All the best everyone, this AN has gotten far too long. Oh, also don't forget about the question I asked before the chapter too. ;)

Sincerely,

SheikahLover (formerly known as TriforceandSheikahArts)

**P.S., IF YOU SEE ANY SPELLING/GRAMMAR MISTAKES PLEASE TELL ME!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Flowers **

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Kagome could only stare at Mimasaka with doe wide eyes. She could feel her mouth drop slightly as her eyebrows rose higher and higher towards her hairline. Just what had the playboy suggested?

Uhh. Disgusting …

Kagome could feel and taste the bile slowly creeping up from the bottom of her throat. Just the thought of spending her free time with the chauvinistic, narcissistic playboy made her insides crawl and the desire to barf all the more apparent. Even if all of Japan suddenly froze over and turned into a giant ball of ice, there was no way that Kagome would openly subject herself to spending the afternoon with Akira Mimasaka.

"I think not." She snatched her hand out of his grasp, and wiped it on the back of her skirt, hoping to eradicate the remnants of his lips touching her skin. _Just thinking about where those lips might've been makes it even more disgusting. _She inwardly shuddered and took a step back, ignoring the gasps and shrieks of shock she heard emanating from within the corridor.

"I have better things to do, Mimasaka-san," she spoke rather haughtily while holding her head high. She refused to look in his direction, but she could easily feel his eyes on her. "It was a waste of time to come here, after all." And with that, she turned around, pushing past the gasping women and walked away from the stunned group.

Without a doubt, Kagome knew the incident would spread like wildfire across the school. She could imagine the headlines now: "Penniless Pauper refuses the courteous and kind beverage offer of the lovely F4's own Mimasaka Akira" or something along those lines. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

_I have better things to worry about, _she decided as she rounded the corner, disappearing from sight. _Like finding out where Domyouji-san took Tsukushi-chan …_

* * *

Akira stood still, staring transfixed at the spot where Higurashi stood. Although he was currently being swarmed by his previous companions—who were no doubt attempting to "soothe" him after he suffered such a "blow"—Akira barely paid them any bit of attention. His mind was still too busy processing the event that had just occurred no less than three minutes ago.

The famous player hadn't anticipated that Higurashi would reject his offer. If anything, he expected the girl to be stunned, blushing like mad, or begin acting like a total spaz due to the sudden change. Akira, who knew he was an attractive man, was used to women dropping at his feet like flies—though he detested such an analogy. Women, though, whether they were young or old, always gave into his offers, as they could never refuse his charm, charisma and obvious good appearance. Yet how could Higurashi openly refuse him?

The thought confused Akira, even though a small part of him was happy that she refused. Personally speaking, Akira didn't know if he would be able to tolerate an entire afternoon—maybe even a solid hour—with Higurashi. Appearance wise, she was the very antithesis of what he looked for in a partner, even if he overlooked the fact that she was a year younger than him. In every way, shape and form, Higurashi was the exact opposite of what Akira found appealing in a woman. He knew for a fact that he wasn't attracted to her. If anything, he found her choice in clothing and hairstyle less than appealing—maybe even appalling. But there was something different about her. Something that intrigued him, he supposed he could say. When she spoke to him, she looked him straight in the eye, and her gaze didn't waver. She stood her ground her strongly for a woman, and didn't seem the least bit intimidated by the fact that she had approached a member of the F4. Alone. Her tone of her voice, and, well, overall lack of uncertainty in her tone also proved to Akira that she knew how to hold herself together on her own. Akira wasn't accustomed to women behaving like that. Normally, they tended to act rather composed and bashful, making light and gentle conversation with him. But here, Higurashi did the very opposite.

Akira pursed his lips together.

How very interesting.

"Oh, Akira-kun, don't let what that nasty cretin say get you down," one girl gushed as she wrapped her arms around his toned left arm.

"Yes." Another agreed, while grasping his right arm. "She's just a poor pauper, who doesn't know anything."

The other girls joined in as well, voicing their opinions on Higurashi as they saw fit. Akira, however, didn't take too strongly to their criticism. He knew how judgmental women could be of other women. He could only imagine just how much of their true opinions these women were holding back about Higurashi. It made him want to chuckle. Although, he loved women, sometimes they could be a tad too judgmental for his liking… perhaps that's part of the reason he tends to prefer older women to younger ones. Older ones know better to keep their thoughts to themselves, unlike the few younger girls who had currently latched themselves onto him.

But then again, Naomi-chan was an older woman, and here she was criticizing Higurashi even more.

Akira stomached the thought, as he eyed the women before him. Physically, they were stunning. Their hairs were each coiffed to perfection, and styled in manners that each suited them best. Their uniforms, if they belonged to the high school section, were ironed to the nines, while their designer shoes glistened under the bright hallway lights. As well, the University students looked highly chic in their own personal clothes, and wore them just as confidently as any runway model would as they strut down the catwalk. But the more he heard these women back talking and criticizing Higurashi, the more he felt something… uncomfortable in his stomach bristle. He didn't know what the sensation was exactly, but the more time Akira spent with these women, the more he wanted to leave.

His throat felt dry. Maybe he needed a drink more then he let on.

He cleared his throat, catching the women's attention. With little ease, he withdrew his arms from the girls grasp and began to walk forward towards the nearby café. The women followed behind him with little ease, their heels clacking down the tiled corridor.

* * *

The following morning, Kagome walked through the gates of Eitoku Academy to see her new friend Tsukushi sitting by the inner portions of the gates. She appeared to be lost in thought, and looked rather puzzled by something. Kagome furrowed her brows together. What was bothering Tsukushi?

Slowly, she advanced enclosing the distance between them. When she got closer, she noticed that Tsukushi had gotten a rather nice haircut and her nails looked to be done. The cut was evidently rather costly, as the girl had acquired a nice style that consisted of various layers and polished ends. Her hair also looked shiner, and appeared healthier compared to usual. Her nails were also a pretty coral pink, and were painted in such a professional, nice way. Tsukushi had to have gone to an upper class salon to have nice nails like that done. There's no way she could have done it on her own. But then again, Tsukushi didn't strike Kagome as the kind of girl to be interested in such activities. Painting nails seemed like such a tedious commitment to the girl. Kagome could only imagine that Tsukushi would rather be doing activities or events that had her on her feet moving about, or possibly engaging in activities that exercised her mind, and had her learning new skills.

Plus, there was the one bigger factor: Money. How could Tsukushi afford something like that? Kagome knew just how bad the girl's financial situation was, and couldn't even begin to imagine where she would get the money to pamper herself with such luxuries.

But then, it all came to mind: Domyouji-san. He had the money and means to acquire such people to treat Tsukushi like that. Plus, it was the day after she had been "kidnapped" by him and his men.

Her mouth dropped.

Just what had transpired between Tsukushi and Domyouji yesterday?

Kagome had to know. She had been up for hours trying to figure out where the duo had gone. When she hadn't been able to acquire information from Mimasaka, she figured she might be able to find them on her own. That thought, however, had turned out to be a dud. She had no idea on where to begin her search. Domyouji could have taken Tsukushi anywhere. Anywhere! Japan was such a big place. Plus, for all Kagome knew, Tsukushi could have possibly been heading on a plane to another country. She shook her head at the thought.

_Tsukushi is fine and safe. She's right there in front of me, looking beyond fine. _But still, Kagome had to know. She had to make sure that her friend was fine.

She stalked forward with the grace of a mountain lion hunting its prey. With little hesitation, she pounced on Tsukushi by wrapping her arms around the back of her shoulders. "Good morning!" She shouted causing Tsukushi to jump a few good feet. "How are you?"

"Gah!" she was pushed out of Tsukushi's arms, stumbling back slightly as she watched her friend put her hands over her stammering heart. Kagome swore she saw part of Tsukushi's hair standing up.

"K-Kagome-chan, what are y-you doing?" Tsukushi yelled, eyeing her with eyes wider than plates.

Kagome rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, isn't that a nice way to greet a friend in the morning."

"Oh." Tsukushi looked slightly ashamed of her actions. "I-I'm sorry." She bowed. "It's just that yesterday was a long day, and it was a pretty hectic morning at home."

_I can only imagine, _Kagome thought to herself, as she silently analyzed her friend.

"Well, you have nothing to apologize for, Tsukushi-chan." Kagome laughed as she slung an arm around her shoulder. "How about we go sit underneath a nice shady tree or something and just talk. We've got some time before class, so how about we catch up for a bit."

"Catch up on what? We saw each other yesterday!" Tsukushi rebutted, but had nothing against Kagome leading her towards the shadier portion of the front campus.

The duo sat underneath a plentiful amount of Sakura trees. There was a gentle breeze that morning, that caused some of the flowering buds petals to fall from the branches and land on the soft green grass. Kagome exhaled a soft sigh as she felt some petals land on her hair and lap.

Tsukushi exhaled a soft sigh as she pressed her back against the tree's sturdy bark. "My parents are on my case again." She confessed with a roll of the eyes.

Kagome bit back a smirk, "To find a rich husband?"

The look on Tsukushi's face was priceless. "Shut up!"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "Tsukushi-chan, your face is turning bright red."

"Uhh!" she heard her friend snarling and her laughter merely increased by a tenfold. It was too easy to torment Tsukushi. Plus, it didn't help that her reactions made the teasing even funnier.

"Kagome-chan, shut up!"

Kagome laughed even more, and offered her friend a wink, "No way."

Suddenly, a feminine shriek caught their attention, "Kya! It's the F4!"

By default, Tsukushi and Kagome's heads snapped up. Out of the corner of their eye, they caught the four men walking through the front gates of the school. As expected, Domyouji was in the lead. Walking beside him was Nishikado Soujiro and Hanazawa Rui.

"Hmm…" Kagome heard an intake of breath. She cocked her head to the side, and noticed the way Tsukushi was intently watching Hanazawa. She blinked, stumped.

Did Tsukushi-chan have a crush on Hanazawa?

_Does she really? _Kagome let the thought fester inside her mind for a second, before looking back to see the F4 once more. Following behind for some odd reason was Mimasaka Akira. He too looked distracted for some odd reason, just like Tsukushi-chan had this morning. Kagome paid extra attention to him. She watched the way he walked and held himself with such superiority it made her want to gag. But just then, the unthinkable had to happen. Mimasaka had to look in her direction.

The two locked gazes. Kagome's eyes widened even further. Mimasaka merely stifled a small laugh behind a concealed a smirk. With no less hesitation, he then offered her a wink and blew a kiss in her direction. The reaction was instantaneous. Kagome felt her jaw drop as various students heads whipped around to stare at her in shock, surprise and anger. Meanwhile, Mimasaka continued to walk into the school wide a smirk gracing his youthful visage.

Kagome could only blink, dumbfounded, before she let out a loud scream, "Mimasaka! You're so dead!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Pairing tallies

Rui – 15

Akira – 3

Soujiro – 0

Other - 0

If you have ANY suggestions for what you want to see happen next, then please suggest them. I'm stumped on how to continue this story. I want to continue writing it, since I'm loving the story, but I'm stuck on how to continue it.

-SheikahLover

**Posted: **July 26, 2015


	7. Chapter 6

**Flowers**

**Chapter Six**

**Author's Note: **Everyone, thank you for the wonderful ideas and support. They've given me some wonderful ideas. *hearts* Thank you again. :) On a side note, not much action happens in this chapter but I'm slowly building it up. Right now, I'm still working on establishing more of a friendship between Tsukushi and Kagome since they are the story's two main heroines.

* * *

It was a regular afternoon for Kagome at Eitoku. Well, as "normal" as it could be at this school. It had been a little over a month now since she had been red carded by the F4 and shunned by most of her classmates, and to Kagome, it wasn't that bad anymore. Yes, her classmates might not talk to her anymore – but when did they ever originally? – and her teachers don't call on her as much, but it was through being red carded that she met Tsukushi, and made her first real friend at the school. Hands down, that was the best part about the entire ordeal. The F4 had even lessened on their punishments with her, and as a result so did her classmates. The only trouble Kagome really had with her peers now were the occasional whispers and side glances she noticed when she stared too long in their direction.

Right now though it was lunch time, and Kagome was waiting for Tsukushi to come meet her outside in their usual spot so they could eat together. Like Tsukushi, since Kagome couldn't afford to splurge her salary on the expensive, gourmet cafeteria food she opted to bring a bento from home. Luckily, one of the benefits she had from working part-time as a server was that whatever food the café still had after closing, the employees could take home. And after her late night shift, there was still a massive pot filled with delicious steaming soup, and an assortment of cooked vegetables for some good side dishes just waiting to be taken. Kagome had dove straight for both items, and brought most of them home for some late dinner and lunch. Earlier this morning she woke up extra early to make some fried rice, egg rolls and she fried up the vegetables too. She even brought with her the extra soup she hadn't finished last night, and was currently eating it as she waited.

So far, Tsukushi had yet to show. But Kagome wasn't surprised. By now she knew the girl's schedule, and Tsukushi's last class before lunch happened to be on the other side of campus. It would take the girl a few minutes to reach Kagome, but she also had to stop by her locker to grab her lunch box.

"Ah ha… s-sorry, I'm so l-late …" Kagome looked up to see Tsukushi, who was bright red, and huffing and puffing, trying to catch her breath.

Kagome smiled. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Tsukushi heaved a small sigh and plopped herself down next to her friend. Kagome silently watched her unravel her homemade lunch and open the top container. This was fairly typical behaviour for Tsukushi, but Kagome noticed there was something off about her friend. There seemed to be this buzz of sorts around her that had yet to dissipate. Kagome noticed it as soon as she sat down, and was merely waiting for the right time to bring the issue forward. However, it looks like Tsukushi beat her to the punch.

"Kagome-chan, listen …" Tsukushi started off slowly, almost hesitantly so. "If you hear anything bad about me circulating around school, please don't take it the wrong way."

Kagome paused halfway through eating her lunch. What on Earth was Tsukushi gesturing to?

Tsukushi noticed her confused gaze and reluctantly agreed to elaborate. "See... the reason I was later for our lunch date was because I noticed a rather… _vulgar _comment about me written on one of the blackboards in a classroom not too far from here."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "What sort of comment, Tsukushi-chan?" Were the students here up to no good again? It wouldn't surprise Kagome whatsoever if they were. It wasn't unsurprising that even before the F4 red carded them, that a large majority of the student body detested both girls attending their school due to their lack of social standing. It was literally written in the air, and with each past and present snub, physically, psychologically and verbally the girls received, they both knew exactly what their peers thought of them: that they were disgusting and should be tossed out of their school along with the regular old trash.

Tsukushi's gaze clouded over. She looked away from Kagome. "On the board the message written was that I was a tramp at my old middle school, messed around with a lot of guys, and had two abortions."

Snap.

Tsukushi's head turned back to Kagome's direction. She saw in her friend's hands how her chopsticks had snapped right in two. Sweat drops formed behind her neck. This wouldn't be good.

Kagome, meanwhile, started to breathe in and out. "What… what a load of crap!" She dropped her bento box and looked straight ahead, surveying the immaculate lawn with opulent disgust.

"Those students here are nothing but disgusting pigs." She said nothing else but crossed her arms over her chest.

Tsukushi kept watching Kagome, and could feel the anger radiating off her. She knew that Kagome was merely trying to keep her anger in check, but it looked like the girl was about ready to stand up and beat the living daylights out of the next person who walked past them. Tsukushi decided she needed to tell Kagome about the next event that occurred, which might possibly alter her outlook on the situation.

"K-Kagome-chan, there's more to this story …"

Kagome didn't look her way, but nodded, wanting to hear more.

Tsukushi then went on to explain how afterwards, when the majority of students had left when reading the message, that three stayed behind to erase the board's contents. They explained how they were appalled by the manners of their classmates and wanted to talk to Tsukushi before, yet were too weary to approach her because of her being red carded by the F4.

"I understand their hesitance behind that. I mean, although I hate those four guys, they do uphold a lot of power in this school; Domyouji-san especially." She rolled her eyes making Kagome snort. "I guess I can see why they'd be nervous to approach me and all." Kagome continued to listen to Tsukushi talk. She swiftly learned that the three girls, Asai-san, Ayuhara-san and Yamano-san, had invited Tsukushi, and by default, Kagome, to an evening gathering at a local hangout, The Lionel Group.

Kagome had heard about The Lionel Group. She knew from the reviews she read in the newspaper and popular magazines that it was one of the key locations for young, upcoming women to meet eligible bachelors, most of whom were either sons of prominent businessmen or quickly rising to fame actors and other celebrities.

It sounded good to Kagome… a little too good in her opinion. Why were these girls suddenly being so nice to Tsukushi? Surely, if they wanted to befriend her before, why didn't they talk to her before she was red carded? Tsukushi was registered in Eitoku _months _before, so surely those three would have had more than enough time to approach her.

"But… there's a drawback …" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts to hear Tsukushi finish the end of her story. "The entrance fare is 20,000 yen."

Kagome's jaw dropped. That was nearly the entire half of her monthly rent—she paid one half, while her mother paid for the second half.

Tsukushi noticed the dropped jaw, and nodded despondently. "I know. I know. There's no way I can afford that. That's almost my entire month's salary, and my parents need the money to buy groceries."

Kagome frowned. "Tsukushi-chan, that's far too much money for me to pay for one night. I can't go."

"Neither can I," the brunette replied. "But Asai-san offered to pay for both of us." She started to fiddle with her hands and looked down to the ground. "I don't want their pity because I can't afford it… but I'm really tempted to go with them tonight. I mean, this is the first time that people from this school are actually trying to befriend me." She looked up to meet Kagome's gaze. "I really want to try it. Who knows, I might even hit it off with those three." Kagome noticed how her eyes started to shine, and a light smile started to slowly etch itself across her face. "Maybe we'll all start to be friends after this… wouldn't that be nice, Kagome-chan? Wouldn't it be nice to make some more friends at this school?"

Kagome contemplated that thought while she continued to eat her lunch. She swallowed a large amount of rice before replying. "Tsukushi-chan, I still can't go tonight. I have work, which I can't bail out on."

She nodded. "I know, and I understand that. I already told Asai-san that. She said we could go another evening, one where you're not working if you really want to come."

Kagome suppressed the urge to bite her tongue. She had no desire to socialize with her peers. After last month's encounter with Mimasaka and the degrading comments she openly heard from her female peers about lacking physical appearance and wealth, she possessed little desire to spend her free time with girls who would be openly and silently critiquing and undermining her.

_Thank goodness for work. _

Tsukushi might be happy about the possible gathering, but Kagome would rather eat fresh earth worms then subject herself to such torture.

She tried to look regretful, but she doubted it showed. "No thanks, Tsukushi-chan. Tell Asai-san that I appreciate the gesture, but I'm just not interested." At this school it was best to appear humble, even though she wanted nothing more than to spit in those girls faces. She didn't exactly know what families those three girls came from, but she didn't want anything bad to happen from getting on their bad side.

"Oh, alright," Tsukushi murmured, her head hanging low. "I was really hoping you'd come with. I'm kind of nervous about going on my own with them… I don't really know what it'll be like."

Kagome pursed her lips before replying. "You'll be fine. You sound pretty eager to go, so you should have a good time." She offered her friend a warm smile. "It'll be fun. Go enjoy yourself on your one night off. Maybe, like you said, you three might become friends after this evening."

_I highly doubt it, but you never know. _Kagome voiced her last thoughts to herself before she resumed eating her meal.

Tsukushi watched her for a moment, before she too grabbed her bento box and continued eating.

* * *

Kagome was about ready to drop dead due to exhaustion. Tonight had been an extremely hectic evening at the café due to their manager deciding to make some changes to the menu. Tonight had been a trial run to see how their new monthly "two can dine for the price of one" meal option and it had been an instant hit. The café had been flooded by nearly triple their amount of usual customers, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, there had actually been a line up of customers waiting _outside _to come into the café. Needless to say, Kagome and the other staff had been beyond surprised by the turn out, and swamped beyond compare. There had been so much running around and clean up, that they had to stay behind longer after closing to put away the extra tables and chairs they set up before to accommodate the increasing crowd.

Yet, there was a shining outcome to her newfound exhaustion. Because of the large scale success of the evening, Kagome and her coworkers had earned a fairly large amount of money in tips. They had split the money evenly, and each server, along with the cooks, had left for home that evening with a little over 10,000 yen in tip money. With that added bonus alongside her pay check, Kagome could afford to splurge some money for once.

_Maybe one weekend Tsukushi-chan and I can go shopping together. _The thought made a light smile grace her tired face while she walked down the street, heading towards her apartment. With the twenty minute walk now down to just five minutes, Kagome was nearly home.

_I can't wait to kick off my shoes, wash off my makeup and fall asleep. _Exhaustion was calling for Kagome, and she couldn't wait to sleep it off.

But before she could visit the realm of dreams, she noticed something odd out of the corner of her eye.

She blinked thrice to make sure that what she was seeing was actually correct.

There in the heart of Tokyo, not too far from her apartment complex was Hanazawa Rui of the F4.

But that wasn't the crazy part. The odd part was that he was _kissing _the poster of a prominent model, who appeared to be advertising flights to Tahiti.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and just stared. She didn't know how to respond.

_He looks so calm yet different._

Rui looked different now from how he acted at school. At this very instant, he looked so relaxed and happy. His enigmatic persona was hardly visible, and all Kagome could sense radiating from him were meshed tingles and bursts of joy and delights.

_He looks so peaceful now …_

His top of the line motorbike was parked by the curb, which then caught her eye.

_He rides? _

"Hmm…?" Just then, Hanazawa looked up to see Kagome watching him.

Kagome stood a good ten feet away, but it was clear by his calm reaction that he recognized her.

He had both palms pressed up against the poster, yet his head was faced in her direction with his eyes locked on her small form.

Kagome blinked, offered a small nod and continued walking. She knew better then to approach him. After all, besides the fact that the two weren't even acquaintances, it was clear by his actions and look in his eyes that he was preoccupied with something else: he was missing _her_. His love. The picture of the beautiful woman on the posters had to be the woman that held Hanazawa Rui's heart.

As Kagome continued to walk away, venturing further and further away from Hanazawa, all she could think of was how interesting that woman on the flight posters must be to capture the heart of the mystifying Hanazawa Rui.

* * *

**Author's Note:**Pairing tallies

Rui – 18

Akira – 3

Soujiro – 0

Other - 0

**Posted: **August 8, 2015


	8. Chapter 7

**Flowers**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Kagome stretched her stiff arms forward in an attempt to generate a vigorous amount of blood circulation to the lower portion of her limbs. After enduring a rigorous two hour practice for next month's upcoming archery competition, her coach wanted _all _members on the team to be at peak performance level. That meant that for the next four weeks there would be added practices, which either meant coming to school earlier, staying later, or missing class time. But because her coach was so adamant on commencing early training, he opted to schedule an extra practice _during_ school hours. Although Kagome had been successfully signed off from her classes—but was marked down present for the sake of attendance and would receive lecture notes from her teachers—she was feeling extremely fatigued from the unannounced session, and wanted nothing more then to sleep for the rest of the day.

Still dressed in her archery uniform, which consisted of navy blue hakamas, a white hakui with matching tabi socks and studying zori sandals, she looked every bit the champion of her archery team; though she was missing her bow and quiver set. Instead of having her waist long hair tied back in its usual bun, today she had it tied in a high, tight ponytail.

With lunch drawing near, and Kagome far too tired and lazy to change into her uniform, she simply decided to forgo changing, deciding that once she finished eating she could change back into her regular uniform.

Heading in the direction of her usual lunch spot to meet with Tsukushi, she was lost in her thoughts, wondering how her friend's outing went with those three girls. Try as she might, Kagome couldn't remember the girls names—but its not like she cared much about that. What she was more concerned about what how the evening went for Tsukushi. Just thinking about Tsukushi spending the evening with three girls from Eitoku made her blood run cold. She had witnessed and heard about how most of the girls acted here, and she was beyond disgusted with them. To say the least, what appeared to matter most to the girls who frequented this school were keeping up with their appearances, staying on top of everyone on the social scale, and managing to procure the unattainable… yes, that meant that almost all girls here were fighting for the possibility of acquiring the hearts of one of the F4 members.

Bleh.

Kagome still thought it was beyond disgusting how these women literally went out of their way to degrade themselves for the minuscule sake of talking to those four playboys. It was borderline sad and pathetic all meshed into one. Still for the life of her, she couldn't understand what those girls found attractive in the F4. Yes, she would admit they were physically appealing, but their attitudes and perspectives on life were beyond twisted. How they treated students _and _teachers here, assuming superiority and dominance like it was a _right_—no something they were entitled to sickened her to the very core. During her travels through time, Kagome had met demons, **demons**, which showed more kindness and compassion to others than all four of those boys combined.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the thought. Really, why did she even bother to think about this? There was no point in stressing about the F4, or the female population of the school. For all intent purposes, the F4 had essentially forgotten she existed, which she was beyond fine with. Domyouji no longer sent his lackeys after Tsukushi-chan or herself, so there was no longer any constant form of bullying pelted upon them. Hanazawa, in general, never bothered them at all, so he had never been something to worry about. Nishikado, besides eyeing Kagome in confusion a few times earlier during the start of the red carding for her screaming and shouting, no longer looked her eye, let alone acknowledged her, which she was overly grateful for. But on the other hand, there was Mimasaka… still, over a month after Kagome stalked him down in the hallway and blatantly refused his offer for a drink—or whatever else he was hinting at—didn't seem to leave her entirely alone.

Usually the worst of his actions consisted of lingering glances as he passed her in the halls, or blowing the occasional kiss or wink in her direction. Every time the action ensured, Kagome wasted no time in blowing up and shouting profanities at the man, which only served in making him smirk and laugh, thus propelling him to keep the gestures coming. But they weren't without consequence from her female peers. Especially on the first day when it happened, Kagome received several glares, snide remarks and comments which weren't very pretty. Even Tsukushi seemed stunned by the gesture, and had pelted Kagome with questions throughout all of lunch, to which she rejected with a flick of the head or growl she barely managed to stomach.

Tsukushi seemed to catch on fairly quick that Mimasaka merely induced the actions for the purpose of generating a reaction from Kagome, as it always seemed to work. For over a solid week, Tsukushi tried her best to calm down Kagome, and say why Mimasaka was doing this.

_"Kagome-chan, he's just bored, like the rest of those dimwits. He found a really easy way of getting a constant reaction out of you, that he finds a twisted amount of pleasure in. If you stop reacting, he'll eventually stop."_

But, like always, it's easier said then done. And try as she might, Kagome found it difficult to stop shouting profanities and curse words the minute Mimasaka looked in her direction.

At the thought, she started to ball her hands into fists. Ever since the time he kissed her palm, Kagome found that Mimasaka in general got under her skin way too much. Whether it was because of his annoying gestures or his superior, haughty playboy attitude, Kagome couldn't stand him. She hated the fact that he attended the same school as her, and how people literally bowed in his presence, always wanting to be on his good side, along with the other F4 members.

She rolled her eyes again.

"Uhh." She crossed her arms over her chest and shut her eyes in dismay.

She just wanted to go home and sleep. The day wasn't even halfway over yet, and she was already beyond tired of school.

"Oh, hey, if it isn't Bun Head."

Snapped from her thoughts, Kagome's eyes darted open. She looked to the left from where the voice emanated from to see none other then Nishikado Soujiro _and _Mimasaka Akira sitting less than ten feet away from her. They appeared to be having a picnic of sorts, as spread out before them was enough food to feed at least ten people.

Instantly, she shot them a dirty look, and begun to walk away. But before she could leave Akira shouted, "Higurashi-san, don't leave."

Kagome stopped in mid-pause, already regretting the decision of not bolting when locking eyes with the two playboys.

She heard Mimasaka get up from ground. When she knew he was right behind her, she looked in the opposite direction refusing to meet his gaze.

"Come and join us." He spoke welcomingly as he entwined her hand with his, and began leading her towards Nishikado, who was watching the scene in silent interest.

"Please, sit." When Kagome made no move to sit, Akira heaved a sigh and removed his hand from her grasp. Kagome thought she would have enough time to then make a run for it, but Akira had other opinions. Instead, he enclosed the distance between them even more, and put both hands on her shoulders. Kagome jumped. With a light amount of pressure on her shoulders, he attempted to get her to sit down.

Kagome inwardly grumbled, but nonetheless complied. "Baka," she hissed under her breath, making Nishikado fight back a laugh.

Mimasaka, on the other hand, took the comment with a grain of salt. "Higurashi-san, have a drink with us."

"Yeah, feel free too." Nishikado piped in. "Akira and I are getting bored here without any girls. You're the first one to walk by here without fainting, so you have the honour of joining us."

Kagome looked in his direction with an arched brow. "Geez, how _lucky _am I." With all the sarcasm she could muster into that one sentence, Nishikado shot her an annoyed look. She retaliated by sticking out her tongue.

Possibly in an attempt to keep the conversation flowing, Akira intervened. "Higurashi-san, you have your archery uniform on, no?"

Without looking in his direction, she nodded, "Hai. Sensei scheduled an extra session this morning to help the team prepare for the upcoming competition next month."

Akira whistled. "Best of luck, I'm positive you'll do well. After all, you are the only female member on the male archery team for a reason."

"Seriously?" uttered Nishikado, who seemed partially stunned by this new bit of information.

Kagome glanced in Akira's generally wearily. Why was he so interested in these little tidbits about her life? It made no sense whatsoever.

Akira then continued. "Soujiro, you might also want to watch yourself around Higurashi-san. She's pretty strong too. She's the only female member on the kendo team too. And from what I've heard and seen, she's given some of her teammates some fairly bad bruises and blows to their egos."

To this, Soujiro let out a hearty chuckle. "I'd love to see that. I can't imagine someone as small and frail as her taking down all those men."

Kagome swallowed the urge to scream. How dare he talk about her like that when she was sitting right next to him?!

"Anyhow," Soujiro spoke while still chuckling softly. "Next time you have a kendo competition, I'll be sure to come watch. I'd love to get a good laugh at seeing some men being beat up by a girl."

Kagome arched a brow. Her anger was starting to get the best of her. Nishikado kept getting closer and closer to obtaining a black eye from her left fist if he kept this charade of comments going any longer.

Somehow seeming to sense the brewing tension in the air, Akira decided it was time to move the conversation in another direction. "Hey, Soujiro, don't you think Shizuka turned into a really great woman?"

"Yeah," his best friend lazily agreed. "My mother told that she's been chosen as the Japanese airlines Tahiti campaign girl. Her posters are plastered all over the streets."

Kagome silently absorbed these pieces of information. She remembered seeing posters of a prominent young woman advertising flights to Tahiti last night on her walk home from work. She also remembered seeing Hanazawa _kissing _the posters. That alone had been an interesting and unusual sight to witness. She doubted anyone would believe her if she told them about it. Not that it's any of her business to go around telling people such information.

_Hanazawa is entitled to his privacy too. _She thought while she continued to listen to the two playboys talk. From what she gathered due to their banter, it appeared as though the woman, Shizuka Toudou, was Hanazawa's first and current love.

_I wonder how he fell in love with her. _She pursed her lips together, remembering her own self falling in love with InuYasha.

_InuYasha._

A flash of those amber eyes and silvery-white hair came to mind.

Then came a flash of that constant smirk and prideful look in his eyes he almost always sported.

Lastly, she had a brief flash of his flaming red kimono and prized sword, the Great Tessaiga, strapped to his side.

…

She felt her eyes begin to water.

She bit her bottom lip.

_InuYasha…_

Without speaking, Kagome got up from the ground and stalked off, leaving Mimasaka and Nishikado to watch her retreating figure in silence.

* * *

**Author's Note:**Pairing tallies

Rui – 19

Akira – 7

Soujiro – 0

Other - 0

**Posted: **August 9, 2015


	9. Chapter 8

**Flowers**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Once again she had done it. She had walked away from him without so much as providing a simple explanation. Akira couldn't fathom the reason why Higurashi suddenly left. Soujiro hadn't uttered anything too offensive—and that was saying something given his friend's opinion on Higurashi—and neither had he, so what made her walk off like that.

Akira couldn't understand it. Wouldn't any woman be beyond thrilled to spend the afternoon with Soujiro and himself? At Eitoku and beyond, both men were known for having women throw themselves at their feet. Even if Higurashi might not have been seeing eye-to-eye with himself, wouldn't she have been the least bit enthralled by Soujiro?

…

Then again, Soujiro hadn't exactly been inviting when she first sat with them. If anything, his friend's sardonic remarks had become more than evident. Usually, that wasn't something Soujiro openly displayed to the female sex. If anything, he would bring on his "suave" side as he liked to call it, much to Akira's dismay, where he would openly charm and flirt with as many women as he saw fit. It _always _worked when he used it, but this time, Soujiro didn't even bother to bat an eye at Higurashi.

_Though I can understand why, _he mused to himself. Like him, Soujiro, too, favoured women who were more open with their feminine side, and not at all brash like Higurashi or her friend Makino.

Hmm, Makino …

Now there's something Akira couldn't understand for the life of him. What exactly did Tsukasa see in that commoner? She wasn't anything special. If anything, she was beyond average with her cheap haircut and uniform that didn't fit her figure—or lack of—the best. Physically, there wasn't anything unique about her, so what exactly intrigued Tsukasa so much?

_I don't know._

Akira exhaled a sigh and reached for his glass of sparkling water. It wasn't wine, but at this moment it was best they could have due to school policies and all. Though Akira didn't mind too much; after all, tonight he was going out to a local club with Soujiro, so he'd get his fill of drinks and older, mature company later. His needs would be satisfied then, so for now, he was content with what he had.

Yet, why was a small voice in the back of his head arguing else wise?

"Hmm..." He shut his eyes as he sipped his chilled drink. Soujiro was in the midst of recounting his latest conquests to him, and while he was interested in hearing the tale, inwardly he was thinking of something entirely different.

* * *

Bright and early Saturday morning, Kagome was in the process of getting ready for work. She had woken up earlier than usual to get in a quick jog around the block, and stop by the local pet store to purchase more food for Kirara. As of lately, the little neko had been eating more than usual, which made Kagome's trips to the store a tad more frequent.

"You are one spoiled kitty," she muttered while she eyed Kirara, who was currently sprawled out across her twin bet. Kirara had one eye open and softly opened her mouth, letting out a small meow before she then shut her mouth and eye entirely.

Kagome rolled eyes. "Spoiled kitty," she laughed as she pinned back the last section of her hair. Unlike at school where she kept her hair slicked back in a tight bun, at work she opted to keep her hair pulled back in a simple ponytail. It was, by far, much easier to manage like that—plus, it involved a lot less bobby pins. On average, she used close to fifteen pins to keep her bun locked securely at school, but for work she only used four to help keep the sides of her hair secured. During the weekends the café tended to get a fair amount of business, so through the constant motion of serving customers, Kagome's hair would have a bit of a habit of falling out, thus covering her face. It irked her to her wit's ends, which is why she started to pin sections of it back.

"Just need to put on my top and I'm all done." As required, Kagome had to wear a uniform at the café. Luckily, the outfit wasn't too bad. The uniform consisted of a long white sleeved blouse with a contrasting navy tuxedo vest. She was also required to wear a navy length skirt, knee high white socks or tights, and black shoes. As well, upon arriving at the café, she would have to slip on her waitressing apron, which almost entirely covered her skirt. Kagome was overly thankful for that. On more than one occasion, she had seen men trying to see up the skirts of her female workers—she included—so the apron did help reduce those incidents by a far amount. But unlike her peers, Kagome was overly used to that happening to her because of her adventures through time. Thus, as a result, Kagome started to wear a pair of bicycle shorts underneath her skirt. It might have made the skirt feel a tad more uncomfortable, but it made her feel a lot more secure and comfortable in the rather… form fitting outfit.

She rolled her eyes at the thought before slipping on her shoes. Taking one quick glance at her reflection, making sure that everything was on properly and clean, she grabbed her purse, keys and nametag and was out the door.

With less than ten minutes before her shift began, Kagome needed to get to work on time, especially considering it took her fifteen minutes to get there on foot.

"Kami, I'll be late!" She cried in dismay to herself. Struggling in vain to pin on her nametag while running down the block, Kagome was barely able to dodge in the incoming pedestrians while struggling to stay afoot. She heard a few people yelling and shouting as she literally pushed past them but she didn't bother to stop. She had to get to work on time; she could not afford to be late _again_.

"Uhh!" she was nearly there she could see the shop's sign within her peripheral vision. But, of course, knowing Kagome's luck something just had to prevent her from reaching work on time.

And what might that be?

Well, the answer was simple. Standing right in front of the café was none other then Akira Mimasaka.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks when seeing the male.

Almost like magic, Mimasaka then looked up from whatever he had been fiddling with and noticed her. When the duo locked eyes, he smirked and walked forward, enclosing the distance between them.

"Good morning, Higurashi-san," he smiled calmly as he surveyed her. "Well, don't we look… _quaint _today."

She stomached the urge to scream. She really didn't want to deal with this man right now. Because of his little flirtatious stunt back at school not too long ago, rumours had been going around about how Kagome was "throwing herself" at Mimasaka. Oh, the irony. Like Kagome would let herself fall to such debauchery as his disgustingly lecherous ways. She had dealt with enough men like him during her time in Feudal Japan—cough, Miroku, cough—to know that she hated players, and men who easily flirted with the hearts of women. To Kagome, Mimasaka was horrid and vile beyond despair. But it seemed like the female section of Eitoku thought else wise. As they so bluntly put it, a girl "like herself" would never be a good match for Mimasaka or any member of the F4.

_Thank goodness for that, _she thought in relief. _I wouldn't want to spend my free-time with men like them anyway._

* * *

Meanwhile, when Kagome was lost in thought, Akira was busy surveying her. To be truthful, he hadn't expected to run into Higurashi like this on the street. If anything, he expected to walk into the café and find her serving some customers. He expected to make a bit of an entrance—and witness her irritation unfold before everyone—but encountering her like this made the matter a lot easier. Not one for confrontation, Akira detested making a scene, so he was overly happy to meet Higurashi right outside the café doors.

Plus, the sight of her wasn't too bad. If Akira had to be honest, Higurashi cleaned up well. The uniform looked very nice on her, and complemented her figure quite nicely. For instance, the form fitting skirt helped to show off her smoothly toned, tanned calves wonderfully. Akira clicked his tongue, a bit more delighted by the sight before him. Who knew that the scruffy bun-head could actually look good?

He cleared his throat. He tried greeting her again. "Good morning, Higurashi-san. How are you?" Leaving little to the imagination, he strolled right up and reached for her hand, placing a feather-light kiss on the back of her palm. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

The reaction was just like before. With a look of sheer disgust, Kagome snatched her hand back and wiped it on the front of her skirt. If her eyes could speak for her, Akira was sure they'd be uttering the words "disgusting" and "vile". The thought made him chuckle.

"Mimasaka-san, what are _you _doing here?!" Kagome didn't bother greeting the male. She just jumped right in and demanded an explanation. It was the weekend, after all! That meant she was supposed to be free from her torments of Eitoku and the stupid F4!

Akira let out a small laugh. "I was in the neighbourhood, and thought I should get myself a cup of coffee." His eyes were twinkling so much that Kagome could literally feel the amusement radiating from him.

"_Oh really_?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, if you were in such dire need for a cup of coffee, wouldn't you want to go somewhere more _appropriate_ for someone such as _yourself_?"

Akira clicked his tongue. If Higurashi thought her sarcastic tone was supposed to be intimidating then she was foolishly mistaken. If anything, Akira found her tone and current stance humorous.

He disregarded her words, instead choosing turn around to enter the café. "Hmm, now that you mention it, this place does seem like the most _appropriate _place for a person such as myself to have a steaming cup of coffee, and possibly something to eat as well. Tell me Higurashi-san, would you be serving me this morning?"

Her reaction was priceless. Her purse almost slipped right off her shoulders and her eyes widened extensively. "What?" was all she could utter at the moment.

Akira stifled a laugh. He hadn't seen her behave like this before. To be frank, it was somewhat endearing.

"Well," he pursed his lips together, "I am still greatly interested in having that nice cup of hot coffee." Just as he was about to reach for the door handle to walk inside, Kagome reached forward and grabbed him by the arm roughly pulling him close towards her. In the process, her purse fell to the ground, but she ignored it because she had bigger issues to deal with. There was no way she would allow herself to serve Mimasaka Akira. She would rather die then be forced to bring out a meal to him and actually smile. The thought made her blood run cold.

"No way in hell, Mimasaka," she hissed, the 'san' suffix dropped now too. "There's no way in hell I'd serve someone like _you_."

"Hmm?" he arched a brow. "Is that so?" He leaned in closer so that their faces were mere inches from each other. He eyed her for a moment not saying anything.

Kagome, on the other hand, could feel her heart pounding madly in her chest. She hated the way Mimasaka was eyeing her, and how he seemed to be enjoying their predicament a tad too much for his liking.

"Well then, Higurashi-san, if you don't want to serve me, then I suppose I don't have to enter the café."

Her eyes shot up. "Oh thank goodness."

But he couldn't leave her alone. "However, there would be a small fare you would be obliged to pay."

Of course, nothing in life was this easy. Kagome instinctively took a step back. Just what was he implying?

Leaving no room to the imagination, he explained, "If you don't want me entering this café this morning, Higurashi-san, then I'll require some form of compensation." He took a step forward and placed one hand underneath her chin, tilting it upwards so the two were locking eyes once more.

"Higurashi-san, would you please do me the honour of spending the day with me?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I could not resist adding more Kagome x Akira moments. Out of the entire F4 - like you all know by now - I favour him the most. *hearts* Not that I really like his playboy ways, I really like his character, and I feel he has so much to offer but it's not properly shown. In the series, he's far too much of a secondary character in my opinion, so I can't help but feel the need to flesh out his character in my story a bit more. :3

Don't worry, we'll be getting into the Shizuka arc soon, but I just want to devote a couple chapters to developing Kagome's interactions with some of the F4 a bit more. I want her to see that there's more to them, and vice versa... especially for Akira. x3 I'll also be bringing in more Tsukushi and Tsukasa interactions, so don't worry about that. But like I said before, this story will be focusing more on Kagome than Tsukushi, so if you didn't see that before you should be aware of it by now.

Anyhow, does anyone have any guesses on **why **Akira asked Kagome to spend the day with him? Do you think he has any secondary motivation? ;)

Last little bit, pairing tallies:

**Rui** – 21

**Akira** – 14

**Soujiro** – 3

**Other** \- 0

Looks like some people are interested in Kagome x Soujiro. That would be interesting, but I wonder how Yuki would react to that. x3

Thanks for reading.

-SheikahLover

**Posted: **October 2, 2015

**P.S., **If Akira seemed a bit OOC here then don't worry, in the next chapter he'll be his usual gentleman self. :D


	10. Chapter 9

**Flowers**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

"What?"

Kagome couldn't believe what she just heard. Mimasaka wanted to spend the day with her? What on Earth? What was going on here? Didn't he remember their first encounter in the university section of Eitoku? She had openly rejected his dinning offer then. But here he was, once more asking for her to spend time with him.

_Well, he should know the answer by now._

Kagome was ready to reply with a blunt response, when something caught her eye. Exiting from the café was her best friend and co-worker Ayumi. Ayumi and she attended the same middle school together. While their friendship had been strained due to her travels through time, whenever Kagome returned home to the present for a few days to spend time with her family—and make sure she passed middle school—Ayumi was always there willing to help her with her homework and make sure she understood the concepts that were being taught in class. Kagome swore she wouldn't have passed her final math exam without Ayumi's help. The girl was literally a godsend back during that particularly difficult time, and even now it looked like she was sent down to help Kagome in her time of need.

_Thank goodness, I'm saved! _She could feel the tears of joy beginning to line her eyes as Ayumi then looked towards her… yet, when her eyes wandered towards Mimasaka, Kagome knew she had lost her saving grace.

"Oh, um, hello …" Ayumi blushed slightly while fiddling with her palms. "I, um, hope I was not interrupting anything." She stammered bashfully. "I just came outside because I saw you from the window Kagome-chan, but I didn't know that someone else was here with you."

Kagome noticed the way Mimasaka had straightened himself up when first seeing Ayumi. Her eyes narrowed instinctively. This player better not think of trying anything with her friend!

"Good morning," Akira greeted her charmingly. He approached Ayumi calmly yet confidentially. With relative ease, he reached for her hand and brought it up to his lips, placing a chaste kiss on the back of her palm. "It's wonderful to meet a friend of Higurashi-san's. My name is Akira Mimasaka, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Ayumi was seeing stars. The man before her was even more beautiful than any celebrity she's seen on the cover of a magazine. She felt her ears and cheeks turn red. "O-Oh, umm, I-I… it's w-wonderful to m-meet you t-too. I-I'm A-Ayumi… K-Kagome-chan's f-f-friend."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Ayumi was long gone.

Once again, Mimasaka had found yet another woman to play with.

_Like I'll let him sink his filthy paws into her though! _Kagome was determined to protect Ayumi from Mimasaka. There's no way she would let him corrupt her. Ayumi was far too good for the likes of him!

"Back off, Mimasaka!" she sauntered forward and pulled Ayumi close towards her making sure to stand in front of her friend. "Leave Ayumi-chan alone!"

Akira stifled a laugh. "Relax Higurashi-san, I mean her no harm."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and muttered, "Yeah right."

Akira clicked his tongue. He was in no mood for an argument right now. If he wanted his plan to work, then he would Higurashi to cooperate with him.

"Ayumi-san, was it?" He spoke softly, catching her off guard. "It is such a lovely name for such a stunning young woman."

"Oh my…" Ayumi blushed even more.

Kagome groaned. This was like watching a bad sitcom she just wanted to turn off but couldn't.

"Uhh…" She hung her head in shame.

"Tell me, Ayumi-san, Higurashi-san is supposed to be working right now, no?" Akira's cool voice snapped her back to reality. Kagome's head snapped right up when she heard Ayumi utter a meek yes.

"Well then," Akira rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "would it be alright if I had Higurashi-san spend the day with me instead?"

Ayumi's jaw dropped. "I-I'm afraid t-that's not possible. W-We need Kagome-chan to w-work—"

Akira intervened by reaching into his pocket, withdrawing his wallet and pulling out his credit card. "If I purchased enough food from the café, would that suffice in allowing Higurashi-san to take a small leave of absence to join me for the day?"

Ayumi stared at him, utterly dumbfounded. But this time, so did Kagome.

"I, um, w-would suppose that's alright," Ayumi managed to whisper in a dream-like state.

Akira flashed her Ayumi a heartfelt smile. "Wonderful. I'll go make the purchases right now. Higurashi-san, I'll be right back. And, Ayumi-chan, it was an honour to meet you." With one last dazzling smile, Akira entered the café leaving Ayumi and Kagome outside.

As expected, Ayumi could barely contain herself. "Goodness Kagome-chan, where—how did you meet such a kind and considerate gentleman? Also, he's so handsome! Uh, after the day is done you have to tell me how it all went!"

Kagome stared at Ayumi in shock. If anything, Ayumi didn't look the least bit jealous by this sudden piece of information. On the contrary, she looked beyond gleeful and excited for Kagome.

"I imagine you two will spend an amazing day together. Oh, think of the possibilities." She clasped her hands together. Kagome almost swore she could see hearts forming in her friend's brown irises. "Maybe he'll treat you to lunch along the boardwalk where you'll both enjoy a wonderful stroll simply basking in each other's company. Oh, how romantic!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Even though Ayumi was one of her dearest friends—and someone whom she was a lot closer to now than both Eri and Yuka combined—Kagome couldn't contain herself. "I'd rather roast in hell before I let something like that happen."

"But Kagome-chan," Ayumi gasped. "He's such a gentleman."

Kagome snorted. As if Mimasaka even knew the definition of what constituted a gentleman.

"Kagome-chan," Ayumi sighed, shaking her head at her friend's behaviour.

"Ayumi-chan, listen I—"

"All finished," Akira answered calmly as he then exited the café. "Ayumi-san, there will be someone stopping by shortly to pick up the food I've purchased. I trust that's alright?"

"Oh, of course, Mimasaka-san," she laughed gleefully. "Thank you for patronage." She bowed in respect, to which Kagome made an irritated face at. Akira merely arched a brow in Kagome's direction.

"Higurashi-san, if we may." Without voicing his opinions on the matter, he walked over towards her and offered her his arm. Kagome eyed the ligament as though it was a piece of radioactive waste. Ayumi noticed the stare and did what any good friend would do. She grabbed Kagome by the arm and forcefully had her grasp onto Akira's awaiting arm.

"Ayumi-chan!" gasped Kagome in utter shock.

"Don't forget your purse," Ayumi teased her friend with a laugh as she bent down to pick it up.

"I don't mind holding onto it," Akira suggested as he took it from Ayumi's trembling hands. "Thank you for picking it up, Ayumi-san." Gracefully and effortlessly, he slid the purse over his shoulder.

Ayumi blushed, once more fiddling with her hands. "I-It was no trouble. I hope you both have a w-wonderful time." With a laugh to seal the deal, Ayumi walked back inside the café, the door shutting behind her.

Leaving no time to waste, Akira led Kagome towards his awaiting limo, and had his driver open the door for her. "After you, beautiful," he whispered rather sensually into her ear.

Kagome shot him an irritated look, one that held both a mixture of revulsion and scorn. Akira chortled much to her shock, but she entered the limo with little else to say.

"Thank you." She nodded to the driver. He tipped his head in acknowledgment as Akira then entered shortly behind her. When seeing the door shut, Kagome took that opportunity to slide as far down the comfortable seating as possible.

"Really, Higurashi-san, you're going to move that far away from me." Akira sighed in discontent.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Can I please have my purse back?" She held out her hands expectantly.

Akira looked at her in disapproval. "Fine, since you asked _so _kindly for it." He passed the small bag back towards her, which she held onto for dear life. Akira let out a mirthless laugh. "Higurashi-san, you have nothing to worry about. Your bag holds nothing of interest or value to me."

Kagome again rolled her eyes. "Well, that makes me feel so much better."

The air was then silent between them as neither one said anything for a moment. Kagome took those few minutes to get herself into a more comfortable position and remove her name tag from her blouse. She slid the piece of plastic back into her bag and zipped it up tightly. She then took the time to survey her newfound surroundings, and found herself feeling uncomfortable already. As expected, the interior was filled with top of the line entertainment. She noticed there were several televisions sets mounted to the sides of the vehicle. There also looked to be a fully stocked wine bar, with its own mini fridge that seemed to house some freshly made sweets. Not forgetting the seating, Kagome assumed the upholstery was some sort of expensive material.

_Probably something even more expensive than leather… _She didn't her thoughts linger on the state of the limo's luxuriousness for long though; not that she couldn't with the way Mimasaka was staring at her.

"Is there something on my face, Mimasaka-san?" Blunt and to the point, Kagome was hoping to put an end to _this_—or whatever you could consider her spending time with Mimasaka to be deemed as—right now.

"No, Higurashi-san, there isn't. Also, would you please stop calling me by my surname? I have a first name you know."

She responded by huffing at a piece of hair that fell in front of her eyes. "Mimasaka-san, I don't feel comfortable calling you by your first name." She could feel Akira's eyes on her while she continued. "I hardly know you, so it doesn't seem right for me to call you by your first name."

Akira heaved a sigh, which partially irked Kagome. "Higurashi-san, would you be okay if I called you by your first name then?"

The question surprised Kagome. She hadn't expected that Mimasaka would continue on with this fake politeness he bestowed upon her when she was back with Ayumi. If anything, she expected his true colours to show now that they were alone. While she didn't exactly what his true colours were, she expected the very opposite of anything that constituted chivalry and politeness. Yet, here Mimasaka was inquiring _kindly _if he could call Kagome by her first name.

It was a tad… surprising, to say the least, and it definitely caught her off guard.

_Well, since he's not being such a baka about it, I suppose this indulgence would be fine._

"Hai, Mimasaka-san, you can call me by my first name."

Upon acquiring a positive response, Mimasaka nodded accordingly. "Thank you, Kagome-san." That was the first time she had ever heard Mimasaka call her by her first name. It was odd—and it kind of scared her a bit—but it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would.

"Um, you're welcome?" Kagome was eager to get the conversation moving beyond this issue. She might as well jump straight into the approaching bullet and ask the obvious. "Mimasaka-san, why am I spending the day with you?" Her eyes narrowed once more as studied the older man before her. Just what were his intentions with her? What did he want that had to involve her?

Akira caught her oddball gaze and merely chuckled softly. "Kagome-san, worry not. It's nothing bad. I only want to spend some time with you… I'd like to get to know you better… You seem like such a… _interesting _individual."

If the amount of pauses in the sentences weren't a dead giveaway, then the way Mimasaka uttered the word "interesting" had to denote some form of curiosity.

This piqued Kagome's interest.

"Mimasaka-san, what do you mean by that?"

Truthfully, Akira answered. "I'm not exactly sure, Kagome-san."

A dumbfounded look crossed Kagome's face. Just as she was about to retort, Akira beat her to the punch. "You're different from other women I've meet… That's what I meant when I said you're interesting, Kagome-san. I do want to learn more about you, and I think that spending some time together would be the best way to get to know each other better."

His logic was simple enough in that regard, but Kagome still felt rather uncomfortable by the whole thing. She had heard things about the Mimasaka family—namely their reputation for being involved with the underground world and the yakuza—and Akira's affiliation with the F4, and his reputation as a womanizer didn't help matters whatsoever.

Kagome sucked on her bottom lip, unsure of how to respond.

Another set of minutes then passed by. Kagome, entirely lost in her thoughts, was unaware of their current surroundings, or even when the limo came to a stop. If it weren't for Akira waving a hand in front of her face to catch her attention, Kagome would have continued to sit quietly in the back of the limo absorbed in her passing opinions.

"Kagome-san, we've arrived at our first destination."

She blinked, stunned, but silently followed Akira out of the car.

It was then that she noticed the store name: Chanel. Her eyes widened by a tenfold. She looked to the right of the store and noticed another major designer name lining the shop windows and front door, Prada; to the left, it was the same, there was another designer store. The entire surrounding area was encompassed by nothing except upper class, designer shops.

Kagome felt her knees begin to tremble.

Just what did Mimasaka have in mind by bringing her _here_?

"Kagome-san, come. Let's go inside." Instantly, Akira noticed how uncomfortable Kagome seemed in her newfound surroundings. He assumed this was the first time she had even ventured into such a richer area before, which he tried to suppress his amusement at.

"There's nothing to be freaked out by. We're just going inside for a few minutes." Without giving her a chance to reply, Mimasaka entwined their hands together and with little ease led her inside the store.

Immediately, upon entering, they were greeted by several workers, who flashed them warm yet overly cosmetically smiles. Kagome noticed how they surveyed Mimasaka in obvious delight while they surveyed her in utter disdain.

_No doubt they're wondering why someone like _me _is in a store like _this_ with someone like _him.

And, to be honest, Kagome was wondering the same thing. Mimasaka yet had to explain his reasoning for bringing her into the Chanel shop. He had merely provided her with a basic, basic reasoning for their outing together, but that still wasn't enough for Kagome.

_He barely glossed the surface of his true intentions, _she thought while she listened to him speak with some of the workers. _He's hiding something, and I want to know what it is._

"Mimasaka-san, you're interested in making some purchases?" A younger woman, one who looked to be in her late twenties, asked whilst she stood regally before Akira.

Kagome noticed the way the women—no _everyone _in the entire store seemed to be treating Akira like he was some sort of divine deity or god that needed to revered.

It was downright pathetic in her eyes, and reminded her of her peers at Eitoku.

How sad.

"Yes, my companion is in need of some new clothes." With this, Akira tugged on her hand—which she noticed he was still holding onto! That jerk!

"Tell me, have any new selections arrived."

"Oh, of course," several workers replied. "We have many new items in stock."

Akira smiled accordingly. "Wonderful. Well then, please bring them out."

And with that, the workers scattered like flies. Kagome watched in silence as some wandered towards the shoes, while others headed towards what she assumed to be the storehouse, and others merely went anywhere and everywhere.

Already she was feeling a tad overwhelmed.

She didn't know how to respond, let alone react to this. All of this was so sudden and unexpected. Suffice to say, being taken by surprise was far too simple a way to describe it. Luckily, though, it seemed like Akira knew exactly what to do.

"Kagome-san, tell me, what colours do you prefer?"

Kagome looked up to him, and noticed how he was smiling softly at her. She could also feel the way his thumb was brushing up and down her hand—no doubt, a meek way of trying to reassure her and help her stay calm.

"M-Mimasaka-san …" She wanted to push him away, to yell and scream like there was no tomorrow, and storm out of the store in a flurry of motion. But she found herself unable to. The more she looked around the store, watched how the workers were running about trying their best to meet his needs, and simply, how _calm_ and _kind _Mimasaka was behaving towards her, she found it a bit difficult to do what she really wanted to.

"Red… that's always been a nice colour."

"Red?" he repeated softly. "Are there any other colours you like?"

Kagome shook her head. Red, for more reasons than one, had become her favourite colour, and one that would always remind her of precious times.

Akira clicked his tongue and nodded. "Fair enough… that's a good start for now."

And with that, hell—or Kagome's version of it—was unleashed. Upon hearing Akira instruct the saleswomen to bring out any red garments, the newer ones especially, she was flocked by dresses of different lengths and styles, blouses with low, plunging necklines, sweaters, turtlenecks, jackets ranging from cotton to leather, even pants and various skirts, all of which were different shades, tones and ranges of red. But it didn't stop there; no, the workers had even brought forward different kinds of shoes—flats, kitten heeled shoes, high heels and more—and so many different kinds of accessories and jewellery in all different shades of red, that she thought she'd even up seeing red by the time this shopping expenditure was over.

It was all so overwhelming and blurry that Kagome barely remembered even being ushered into the overly ornate fitting rooms to try on the various outfits being assembled for her. Yet, what she vividly remembered was seeing Mimasaka sitting smack in the centre of the change rooms—which in itself was over triple the size of her apartment—to watch as she exited from the rooms to "model" the outfits for himself and the staff.

Obviously, for the sake of commission and pleasing Mimasaka, the workers complemented Kagome each time she stepped out of the change rooms with an outfit on that cost more than four months worth of her rent. But it was Akira's reactions that really resonated with her. That first time she emerged from the fitting rooms wearing a simple knee length, v-neck red dress with matching heels, she swore she saw Mimasaka sit up straighter in his plush seat as he watched her survey herself in the mirror.

She can recall feeling his eyes on her throughout each outfit she tried on, and every time it did nothing to appease her growing irritation and uncertainty with the whole predicament.

Inwardly, she was cursing Mimasaka throughout each change of clothes for damning her into such a situation. Kagome, by all means, was way out of her comfort zone, and felt beyond ill whenever she caught sight of the prices the clothes she tried on were going for.

_There's no way Mama or Grandfather would ever spend this much money on clothes. _It was ridiculous to see how much money people like Mimasaka wasted on clothes and other brand name items, simply for the sake of, well, the name stapled onto the piece.

With each and every alteration, Kagome longed even more for her simple café uniform, even if she disliked the skirt she had to wear.

However, it seemed like her version of hell was just about finished. Thank goodness. With the final outfit on and ready for inspection, Kagome only had to exit the change room and once more subject herself to Mimasaka's critical gaze, and the inspection of the haughty staff.

She gulped before reaching for the door handle, turning it and walking out.

Instantly, the reaction she anticipated the most was the most surprised.

Kagome, confused, kept her gaze downwards as she walked towards the mirror to study herself. She heard the high heels clack with each step she took, which did nothing to alleviate her concern.

When first looking in the mirror, she didn't even recognize the girl who stood before her. Everything she originally embodied when first entering the store was gone. The workers had gone above and beyond in transforming her. From her face, to her hair, to her clothes, everything about her essentially screamed rich and _haute couture. _Commencing with the bold bright red jacket that hugged her frame vivaciously to the surprisingly comfortable crème coloured dress she sported underneath—with a matching red belt—and six inches red heels and white tights, she looked every bit like the kind of woman Mimasaka would associate with. But as they say no outfit was not complete without proper accessories, and that was saying something for the extra pieces Kagome had on. Before she properly left the change room, two women had literally jumped her, and slipped on a simple yet glittering ruby red necklace along with a matching set of earrings. They also latched on a rather elaborate watch to her left wrist and slid on some rather twinkling rings to her fingers. Lastly, with a crème coloured purse, she was all done.

The work the staff had even done to her hair and makeup was beyond evident. Armed with a large assortment of products and supplies, the team working in the back—which she didn't even expect them to have—had her hair styled back in an ornate braid that elegantly fell down her backside, while her face was made up in stunning yet overpriced makeup.

The total cost of the outfit was beyond Kagome, but it seemed like that issue Mimasaka could care less about. If anything, he seemed beyond pleased by the last outfit Kagome currently had on.

She watched as he got up, his smile wider than anyone he had ever seen, and walked towards her confidentially and readily.

"This is the one," he nodded approvingly towards the staff while he reached for Kagome's hand. Kagome shot a scowl in his direction, which he merely seemed to ignore.

"What about my uniform?" She hissed, catching his attention.

With a cheerful tone, he responded, "Kagome-san, don't worry about your uniform. I had the staff neatly package it away. It's safely stowed away in my limo, along with your other belongings."

Inwardly, a part of Kagome was pleased that her uniform hadn't been thrown away, but another part of her was beyond pissed by how Mimasaka had made that decision all on his own accord. Partially spiteful, she dug her newly coated red nails into his hand. The reaction was instant. Mimasaka, though still holding onto her hand, cringed slightly and shot her a suddenly irritated look.

Kagome merely smiled and batted her eyelashes innocently. "What's wrong, Mimasaka-san?"

Akira opened his mouth about ready to let out a retort, when he then seemed to change his mind. Saying nothing to Kagome, but simply speaking with the staff once more, he told them to charge the bill to his account, and then began to lead Kagome towards the shop's exit.


	11. Chapter 10

**Flowers**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Yet again, Kagome found herself situated in another uncomfortable location. After passing the last few hours in the Channel store trying on far too many outfits for her liking with Mimasaka watching, Kagome was now forced into spending the afternoon in an upscale outdoor café with _him_.

Everywhere Kagome looked, she saw men in regal suits and women wearing costly dresses. Even the few children she saw inside the café were dressed to the nines in designer outfits with matching accessories.

From the outside, it seemed like Kagome fit right in with the crowd—after the makeover Mimasaka had her endure, of course. No one eyed her wrongly or questioned why she was here when they first walked into the café; but when people noticed her entwined hand with Akira, it seemed like wildfire erupted. From the time the giggling hostess led them to a private corner on one of the various luxurious patios, to the many women and schoolgirls who smiled at Mimasaka flirtatiously when they passed, it seemed like the guy couldn't go anywhere without attracting attention. It was tedious, to say the least, and another part it brought about that irked Kagome was the amount of glares and whispers she felt upon her back. Both literally and metaphorically, Kagome noticed the way the women and girls were eyeing her while she followed Mimasaka to the outside patio, and needless to say she wasn't happy. If anything, she was growing even more vexed.

Now sitting in a surprisingly comfortable chair across the way from a smiling Mimasaka, Kagome's right eye twitched unconsciously while she balled her right into a fist, which was safely hidden from view underneath the table. The table the duo were sitting at was large and covered in a rich white tablecloth, decorated with freshly cut red roses that looked to be perfectly arranged in a contrasting transparent vase. Covering almost the entire portion of Kagome's side of the table was the café's menu. Luckily, most of the food options were listed in Japanese—Kagome assumed Mimasaka chose this café for that specific reason—but there were no prices listed anywhere. This made Kagome feel uneasy, and she knew without guessing that it also meant the meals were pricey.

She bit her bottom lip. Why had Mimasaka brought her here and subjected her to wear these clothes? It made no sense to Kagome.

When she was sure no one was around to hear her, Kagome straightforwardly asked, "Mimasaka-san, why am I here?"

Akira, who was in the midst of examining the menu, looked up and offered her a calm smile. "Like I told you before in the limo, Kagome-san, I only want to get to know you better. This, I feel, is the easiest way to talk since we're away from the prying eyes and ears of our nosy peers."

To this comment, Kagome had to agree with him. Her peers at Eitoku were far too curious for their own good, especially with _anything _that concerned the F4… the female peers especially.

"In any event, what do you want to know?" Kagome still couldn't fathom what brought this on. The only logical explanation she could reason with herself was that Mimasaka was coerced into spending the day with her on account of a dare.

_Mostly by Nishikado-san, _she thought in dismay. She still disliked that playboy. Every time she saw and interacted with him, he always had to make some sort of lecherous comment that was both severely inappropriate and embarrassing. Not to mention the fact that his smirk was beyond annoying. The man literally radiated smugness in buckets worth, and it only made Kagome want to hurl in disgust.

_These boys think they're such hotshots… it's just like Tsukushi-chan said before, they think they're so superior when in actuality they're nothing but selfish narcissists… Mimasaka-san included._

"Kagome-san, is there anything you would like to order?" Akira's voice snapped Kagome from her thoughts.

Without giving the menu a second glance, she shut it and shook her head. "I'm not hungry," she answered simply. Mimasaka had already wasted enough money on purchasing her these useless clothes. She didn't want to feel even more indebted to him by having pay for the meal as well.

Akira eyed her wearily. "You're lying."

She rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious?" She looked around the lush café with blatant repugnance. "If it were up to me, I wouldn't even be here at all."

Mimasaka was curious. "Where would rather be then, Kagome-san?"

Kagome was about to respond with a hefty sarcastic retort of "away from you," but something stopped her. Whether it was the level of sincere concern that coated Mimasaka's words or how he hadn't uttered any rude comments thus far, she wasn't exactly sure, but what she did know was that she should at least treat the man with some respect.

_He's not brash like Domyouji-san… or as rude with his comments as Nishikado-san. _At least from what she's seen thus far.

"I'm not one for places like this," she said calmly while fiddling with the flower situated in the middle of the table. "Places like this don't seem worth it to me." When she noticed Mimasaka's mouth opening, no doubt signalling him wanting to talk, she continued. "The prices—or lack of—don't concern me, Mimasaka-san. I simply don't want to feel even more indebted to you then I already am."

"Indebted?" He repeated the word with far too much amusement. "Kagome-san, if you're referring to the outfit I bought for you, then you have nothing to fear. I paid next to nothing for it since my mother and two sisters are regular shoppers at that location. They spend a large sum of money there monthly, so they've accumulated quite a bit of a discount from being such dedicated customers."

Kagome arched a brow. "In any event, I'm not too thrilled by it, regardless if it cost you less."

Mimasaka exhaled softly and ran a hand through his hair. "Kagome-san, I apologize if my actions are annoying you."

Kagome merely leaned back in her seat. "It's fine, Mimasaka-san."

"Please call me Akira," he interjected.

"Mimasaka-san, I don't think that's wise," she said calmly. "I hardly know you."

"Then let's change that." He said so passively as though he was making a comment on the weather.

Kagome blinked, surprised. "Excuse me?"

Akira chuckled softly. "Tell me a little bit about yourself, Kagome-san. Besides the basics, if you don't mind."

Kagome eyed him cautiously. "Just what sort of "basics" are you referring to?"

Akira's eyes glimmered with untold mirth. "Besides the fact that you're attending Eitoku on a sport scholarship and you work part-time as a waitress."

Kagome pursed her lips together. "That's everything you need to know about me, Mimasaka-san."

Akira rolled his eyes. "You're a terrible liar, Kagome-san. I know there's a lot more to you then that, which is what I'd like to learn, if you don't mind."

Kagome leaned further back in her seat. She didn't see the harm in sharing a few generic tidbits of her life with him only if he would be willing to reciprocate. When she suggested this, to her surprise, he agreed with little difficulty. Though she wasn't willing to admit it, a surprisingly large part of her was surprised that he gave in with such ease. She was expecting him to say no… or doing something far worse.

_In any event, I might as well get this over with, _she thought with a large sigh.

"I was born and raised on my paternal grandfather's shrine, Higurashi Shrine." She began. "Up until I started attending Eitoku, I lived on the shrine grounds with my mother, my grandfather, and my younger brother Souta."

Akira listened to her attentively, nodding when necessary but made no move to interrupt her. "Were you being brought up as a Shrine Maiden then?"

Kagome bit her lip but nodded. "Yes, I was under the tutelage of my grandfather, though his methods were a tad… unorthodox." Beads of sweat formed at the base of her neck when recalling her grandfather's "sessions" that basically involved her sitting in the living room for hours, listening as he babbled on endlessly about who knows what.

Akira arched a brow but calmly sipped at his drink that the waitress had brought them mere minutes ago. "That's quite interesting, Kagome-san. But, to be honest, I can envision you as miko."

"Oh." Now this caught her attention. "What makes you say that, Mimasaka-san?"

Akira calmly sipped at his drink before responding. "If only based on observation, you seem to possess a fair bit of knowledge in that field. Not to mention, you are a fairly skilled archer."

Kagome tried to let the "fairly skilled" comment slide without bristling at too many nerves. She knew she had **hugely **progressed in the field compared to when she first started, and though she knew she had a long way to go to improve even more, she didn't like the way Mimasaka had so casually stated that.

Determined to keep the conversation flowing, Kagome decided to turn the spotlight towards her companion. "Mimasaka-san, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself then?"

He shrugged. "There's not too much to say. You know who I am, and mostly from school I bet that you know what corporations my father owns and is associated to. I don't see my father too often, but my mother is home fairly often, which is nice. I also have two twin sisters, who are six years old. Their names are Emu-chan and Memu-chan."

It was very faint, but Kagome noticed the way his gaze softened when he spoke about his sisters. A brief flash of love and tenderness reflected in those usually unreadable orbs, which made her smile softly. It was evident by that alone that Mimasaka cared for his sisters dearly.

She leaned her elbows on the table and smiled. "Tell me more about them, Mimasaka-san—your sisters, I mean," she clarified when seeing his mouth about to open.

"… What else do you want to know about them?" Now it was his turn to be puzzled. "They're your everyday six year old girls. Their favourite colour is pink, they love anything remotely feminine and they love to dress identically." He couldn't help but shake his head at the thought. He didn't see the need to mention that normally his _mother _also dressed in the same clothes as his twin _sisters_.

Kagome laughed at his confused expression. "Come on, Mimasaka-san. You know there's more to your sisters then that." Chuckling softly, she continued. "I can tell that you care for your sisters a lot… so I want to hear more about them."

Akira stared at Kagome in silence for a minute. He merely stared at her saying nothing. This was an unexpected turn of conversation that he hadn't anticipated whatsoever. He had assumed by now that either he would be dominating the conversation by asking Higurashi more questions about herself, or she would be throwing a fit and storming out of the café.

Again, he was surprised by the turn of events. Here he, the Great Akira Mimasaka, was now sitting outside a luxurious café, talking about his _little sisters_, of all things, _with_ Kagome Higurashi.

"Hmm…" He wasn't about to disclose anything personal about them, but he couldn't see the harm in sharing a few—and not too embarrassing—tales about them.

"Well, there was one time when they were five …"

* * *

The rest of the day passed by without many problems, and before Kagome knew it, Akira was having his driver pull up his limo back towards the café. Kagome still had on her expensive outfit, but true to Mimasaka's earlier comment, her uniform was safely wrapped up and tucked away inside a nice bag. She couldn't help but notice though when she first examined the bag—mostly to make sure that everything was in there—that Mimasaka had paid to have the outfit cleaned by an expensive dry cleaner.

_Honestly, these rich people… don't know they know the value of money? _It was such a waste in her eyes, but a little part of her was flattered—though she would openly deny it—that Mimasaka would bother doing it. _Plus, now I don't need to wash it tonight. _That, at least, was a positive.

But besides that, Kagome was surprised to say that she didn't openly detest this outing. Mimasaka wasn't that gigantic, narcissist stuck-up playboy she expected him to be. Today he had surprised her by showing her that he did possess a sense of humour, wasn't as massively self-absorbed like his peers, and—though she hated to admit this—he was a pretty good conversationalist. During their lunch together, he had her laughing several times with the cute stories he shared about his sisters. In turn, Kagome had supplied him with some funny tales of when she and Souta were younger, which didn't fail to make him laugh either. Needless to say, today hadn't been… well, terrible. If anything, it was kind of pleasant.

_There's still no way I'm attracted to this guy—I mean, I still hate his type—but he's proven to me that he's not such a gigantic stuck-up rich boy._

She pursed her lips together. By now, the limousine had come to a stop, and the duo was sitting in the backseat in silence. Kagome knew she would need to speak, if she wanted to vacate the vehicle and head home. "Mimasaka-san, today wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be."

Akira surprised her be agreeing. "Kagome-san, I feel the same way."

She was tempted to ask him what he meant by that, but she decided to let it slide. "... Thank you for the meal and clothes," She detested having to thank the man, but her mother instilled good manners into her from a young age, and as a result she would comply with them because Mimasaka had shown her nothing but kindness today, though his methods of displaying it weren't too favoured with her.

He nodded. "It was my pleasure, Kagome-san." He then motioned for the driver to open the door. When the driver exited and walked around the vehicle to open the door, Akira motioned for Kagome to exit first. "Please, after you, Kagome-san."

Kagome complied and exited from the limousine. When her expensive heels met the sidewalk, she turned around to see Akira following right behind her. Instinctively, she took a step back and made sure to hold her bagged uniform in front of her, so as to create some form of distance between them.

If Akira noticed her action, he made no move to comment on it. "I trust this is where you would prefer to be dropped off, Kagome-san?"

She nodded. She didn't want him knowing where she lived, but she assumed that he already possessed her address. After all, he was a member of the F4, so acquiring something as easy as a person's address was as simple as asking for a glass of water in his eyes, she would assume.

"Yes, this is perfect, Mimasaka-san."

Akira looked forward and stared into the shop windows. The café was closed for the evening, but he could easily see her co-worker Ayumi doing some last minute work inside. "Your friend, Ayumi-san, is still inside," he remarked calmly. "I feel better knowing that someone else is there inside."

Kagome stifled a laugh. "Mimasaka-san, you can get going if you want."

Akira looked down towards her and sighed dramatically. "If you really want me to, Kagome-san, then I will be taking off. But not before—" he cut himself off when he placed his hands under Kagome's neck and titled her head up slightly so that she was staring straight at him. When their eyes locked, he offered a somewhat confident filled grin and leaned down to lightly press his lips against hers. But the action was so brief and so light that before Kagome could even blink, he had pulled away and was retreating to the safety of his limousine.

The driver was already in the driver's seat, so Akira shut the car door himself as he waved goodnight. "I'll see you in school, Kagome-san." For added incentive, he blew her a kiss as the car drove off, laughing to himself as Kagome dropped her bagged uniform and was shouting vulgar profanities directed towards him.

"Mimasaka, you jerk! You're so dead come Monday!"


	12. Chapter 11

**Flowers**

**Chapter Eleven **

**Author's Note: **You're warned now about Kagome's vulgar language. Remember, the story is rated T.

* * *

Sunday came and went for Kagome. With the day off from work, she was able to spend her day getting caught up on schoolwork and tackle her surprisingly large pile of laundry. Although she had other chores to complete too—the kitchen needed a good sweeping and her ceiling fans had gotten a bit too dusty—the calm and quietness of the day had been good for Kagome. She was able to relax and unwind. There was no one around to bother her, so she was free to do whatever she wanted. Being free from the judging eyes of her peers and teachers meant that she could behave and dress as she pleased. In short, that meant that Sunday was her frumpy sweat pants day. But it didn't help that those were her only clean clothes either.

Kagome finished most of her chores by mid-afternoon, and with that, she spent the remainder of the day tackling—or trying to combat—her mathematics and science sheets. She got through most of them without too much difficulty, but it took some time to finish them. When she had gotten up from her desk, thoughts of hunger too apparent to ignore any further, she was surprised to look out her window and see the sun setting through the gaps and spaces of various buildings.

The day had gone and went for the little miko. Before she knew it, Monday morning had rolled in and it was time for her to return to Eitoku. The thought made her groan.

The slowly coming weekdays meant that she would be subjected to seeing her annoying peers and deal with Mimasaka Akira.

… Oh Kami, this would not be an enjoyable week.

If Kagome closed her eyes, she could still remember feeling the piercing glares of the employees from the Chanel store, and the various women from the expensive café Mimasaka had treated her to. Granted, the women at the café didn't laugh or haughtily try to hide their remarks about her clothing and appearance like the overly eager and fake enthusiastic employees had been, but still, Kagome could remember feeling their piercing glares digging into her back, or the way their eyes literally seemed to follow her entwined hands with Mimasaka.

"Ah!" Kagome stuck her tongue in revolt upon recalling the memory.

Mimasaka had been insistent since the minute they walked into the café that they should hold hands. Kagome wanted to question his reasons behind that, but in the end she didn't bother. In all honestly, she wanted to get through that afternoon relatively unharmed—meaning, she wanted to escape without the pounding headache she felt back in the Chanel store.

_The Chanel store… Oh goodness… _

Kagome still had the clothes hanging neatly in her closet. When she returned home late Saturday night, she had quickly changed out of the clothes and washed off the expensive makeup. She had removed the opulent jewellery pieces, and shoved them into the bottom of her jewellery box without hesitation. She didn't want to see those items, let alone think of how much they cost. Knowing Mimasaka, and the reputation the F4 had for their lush tastes, she could only imagine that the pieces were made of real rubies. No doubt, they would've cost more than three months worth of her rent.

And then the clothes; those were another issue.

Try as she might, Kagome struggled the desire to throw those garments in the back of her closet and forget about them. Every time she passed by her room and saw the clothes lazily tossed on her messy bedroom floor, she felt something stir in the bottom of her stomach that made her feel uneasy. Kagome assumed it was because of how much the clothes cost, that she _willingly _felt the need to fold them up nicely and hang them on her better, thicker hangers. Although she rolled the tights up into a small ball and chucked them into her dresser with little thought, she had tried to find a suitable spot in her closet for the rich red jacket and contrasting white dress.

In the end, she stuffed them into a bag she acquired from the cleaners when she had first had her uniform ironed—that was _way _back on the first day of school when her mother hoped she might make a better impression at her school by looking her best. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

It might have seemed silly in hindsight to spend so long putting the clothes away, but Kagome merely reminded herself that if she was ever low on cash that she could possibly sell the clothes or jewellery if needed; that meant she should try to keep them in good condition.

Now, fast-forward to the present.

Kagome had just entered the school and was making her way towards her locker. She had yet to see Tsukushi-chan, but she assumed her friend was either in class already or was making her way to school. She couldn't wait to see her at lunch… then she'd spend the time recounting her Saturday adventure.

She stopped before her locker and started to twist the dial on her padlock, yet something caught her eye. It looked as though something was stuffed in her locker.

"What the heck?" She leaned in closer, swearing she could see something wedged between her locker door but she couldn't discern what it was.

She bit her bottom lip. _Oh, those freaks had better not have stuffed something in my locker. _At the thought, Kagome briefly saw a flash of red. If her fellow peers had dared to do anything to her locker or the items stuffed inside then she would have them looking black and blue by the end of the day. She didn't care if the violators were women or men, regardless, they would pay.

With narrowing eyes, Kagome hesitantly unlocked her locker. When the lock opened and she removed it, she bit her bottom lip before slowly reaching for the handle to open the small space. When she did though, she immediately regretted it.

Why, you might ask?

Well, for the simple reason that a hefty amount of flowers had fallen straight from her locker and onto her feet. The overflowing amount of red flowers had covered her shoes entirely, and a fair amount of space on the ground floor beside her.

Kagome merely stared inside her locker, dumbfounded.

Already, she could hear the whispers and gasps emanating throughout the space. Boys and girls alike had ceased talking to glance her way and gape at the sight.

Beads of sweat formed on the base of her neck.

_Mimasaka-san! _

Kagome already knew that bastard was behind this. Who else would do something like that to her here?! Uhh, she wanted to scream and bang her head against the lockers in dismay. Honestly, why couldn't that joker leave her alone!

"I don't believe this." She started to exhale heavily. She balled her hands into fists.

"Uh!" growling softly, Kagome then noticed a small envelope taped to the center of her locker's interior. It had her name neatly printed on the front, and was written in an elegant style with what looked to be an expensive golden pen.

She glowered at it. Without thinking, she tore the note from the envelope and chucked the paper behind her. She read the small note written on the lush parchment with vexed sentiments and crumpled it in her hands.

"You bastard!" she hissed to herself, not realizing that she had dropped the paper in the process. "You annoying little scumbag!"

Uh, she couldn't think straight.

She swore she couldn't even see straight.

Kagome couldn't think of anything at the moment, except for that annoying Mimasaka Akira!

Class being forgotten for the moment, Kagome shut her locker with a bang and locked it hastily as she stalked down the hall looking for signs of the soon-to-be-extinct Mimasaka Akira.

* * *

"So, Akira, how'd you spend your weekend?" Soujiro inquired curiously as he crossed his arms behind the back of his head. Currently, he and Akira were the sole members of the F4 situated in the cafeteria. Rui had yet to arrive, and neither man knew where Tsukasa was.

"Not too bad." Akira answered with a laid back grin. "I spent Sunday afternoon with Hitomi-chan. We went to that new Italian restaurant and then spent the remainder of the night at her favourite hotel."

Soujiro smirked. "You mean _the _Hitomi Takahashi, a married woman of _thirty-three_?"

"Of course, do you happen to know a finer woman by that name?" Akira retorted with an equally smug smirk.

Soujiro only rolled his eyes. "You and your married women… Honestly." He leaned further back into his chair and surveyed their current surroundings. At the moment, there weren't too many people crowding the area. It was still early, and only few students were buying breakfast or indulging themselves in a small snack before their classes began. Naturally, Akira and himself wouldn't be attending their classes—why should they go to begin with?—but it was amusing to watch the few people scramble around to finish their meals on time. Yet, at the same time, it was also a bit boring. The surroundings were too tame for Soujiro's liking; the overall atmosphere lacked the usual vivacity and exhilaration he loved. That's part of the reason he loved to frequent various clubs in the downtown area; the pounding music, the bright lights, the rich drinks and beautiful women were all things he loved to no end.

Sadly, there was none of that at Eitoku. In fact, there were few beautiful women occupying the room to begin with. If Soujiro had to do a quick headcount, he could see that there were a slightly larger amount of males than females. The realization made his mouth turn dry. It was a well known fact that Soujiro preferred women over men.

"Hmm…" He exhaled a sigh, and used his hand to cover his mouth. Even with little women present, he still had an image to maintain. He always needed to look his best, even if he was around the less beautiful and important body of students at Eitoku.

**"Mimasaka-san!"** the sudden roar caused Soujiro's eyes to snap open.

Curious, he watched in utter fascination and confusion as Kagome Higurashi stalked forward, her piercing glare centered straight on Akira.

* * *

Kagome had finally found him! She had finally found the playboy! After twenty minutes of wandering the halls and listening to her female peers gossiping about their past weekend excursions, she had managed to hear in passing from a few girls who had just vacated the cafeteria that Mimasaka and Nishikado were inside.

When Kagome had processed that bit of information, she started to run straight for the cafeteria. She pushed the doors open with a lot of unneeded force, and quickly scanned the area before her eyes landed on her sight: Mimasaka. He was sitting in the center of the room with his friend Nishikado, who appeared quite bored by their current surroundings. Paying no attention to the other playboy, Kagome focused her attention on the one male, barely able to suppress her snarls.

**"Mimasaka-san!" **she yelled and stalked forward, heading straight for him. "You ass!" she slammed her hands on the table causing Soujiro to lean back in his chair, startled, and Akira to look up mirthfully.

When seeing that typical amused look settle upon his face, Kagome started to exhale through her mouth. "Mimasaka!" she hissed through her clenched teeth.

Akira merely offered her a warm smile. "Good morning, Kagome-san. Tell me, did you like the flowers?"

"Flowers?" inquired a curious Nishikado. "What the hell's going on here, Akira?"

Kagome shot the darker haired playboy an angered look. "Your _friend _thought it would be amusing to stuff my locker with flowers!"

Akira rose up from his seat. "Kagome-san, did you not like them?" A thoughtful frown marred his visage. "I know red is your favourite colour, and I remember the way you were fiddling with the roses on the tabletop, so I assumed they weren't you favourite. Did you not like the combination I had the florist put together for you then?"

Now Soujiro looked even more confused. "Akira, what the hell are you talking about?"

Akira ignored Soujiro. Instead, he walked around his chair and moved closer towards Kagome. Kagome instinctively took a step back, but Akira advanced paying her glowers and burning irises no mind. "Kagome-san, please tell me, did you like the flowers?"

Kagome's right eye started to twitch. "… That's what you're so concerned about?!" She managed to say while looking up to glare into his eyes. "You're more concerned about whether I cared about your stupid flowers then the fact over what you've just done?!"

Akira chuckled softly. "Kagome-san, I've done nothing wrong."

Soujiro rolled his eyes. "Bun head, you're overreacting. If anything, you should feel honoured that Akira's even bothering to look twice at you."

_!_

That remark caused Kagome's neck to snap as her head twisted around to face Nishikado.

"Excuse me?!" She placed her hands on her slim hips, her anger now overly apparent in her voice.

Soujiro arched an eyebrow at the sight. "I'm only being honest, Higurashi. Really, when it comes down to it, do you think anyone at this school would pay someone like _you_ any attention?" His tone and choice of words were only making Kagome's anger rise. "I mean, look at you. You dress worse than the elementary school children… You wear a freakin' _angle length_ skirt. Who does that? And what about your ugly—"

**Whoosh!**

Before Soujiro could finish, he felt something hard collide with his cheek. The sudden impact caused him to sway slightly in his seat, but luckily he hadn't fallen off his chair. Stunned, the heir slowly raised a hand to his now throbbing cheek realizing that Higurashi had slapped him.

Kagome, meanwhile, was breathing heavily through her nose and exhaling through her mouth. She had finally snapped. The annoyance from Mimasaka's actions and lack of understanding combined with Nishikado's rude remarks about her appearance had set her over her limit.

"Bastard!" she hollered as her cheeks were turning a bright shade of red.

Soujiro's eyes narrowed intently as he started to get up from his chair. This woman—no, this unruly _commoner _had just slapped him right in the middle of the cafeteria.

* * *

Akira stared back and forth between the duo, slightly unsure of how to react. He could feel a small bead of sweat roll down from the side of forehead to the base of his neck. He also noticed how all activity in the cafeteria had ceased. This was not good. There was obvious tension brewing in the air.

He cast a quick glance towards Higurashi and saw that she looked ready to pounce on Soujiro. In contrast, his friend was clutching his throbbing red cheek, but looked equally vexed.

_Shit…_

This was not good.

Akira knew Soujiro well enough to know how he acted when angered. He was a force to be reckoned with. Higurashi wouldn't stand a chance, even if she was a member of the Kendo team.

For the sake of safety, Akira pushed himself forward and stepped right between Soujiro and Kagome.

"Stop this! Both of you!" He was facing sideways so both parties could see half of his expression. "Soujiro, you're seriously going to let yourself get pissed off from that little whack Kagome-san gave you?"

"It wasn't just a little 'whack,' Akira," Soujiro murmured coldly.

Akira heaved a sigh, "Soujiro, really? This isn't the first time something like this has happened, you know."

"True." His friend agreed. "But I've never been slapped by a _commoner_ before!"

Akira snorted. "First time for everything, hmm?"

Soujiro exhaled loudly but made no move to reply.

Akira then looked towards Higurashi. "Kagome-san, I apologize for Soujiro's rude mouth and remarks. Really, he should have known better."

Kagome snorted, "Yeah right."

Akira merely sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Really, Kagome-san, I am sorry." Without another thought, he moved closer towards her and leaned down to lightly kiss her forehead.

Kagome unleashed a mighty yell and backed away, "Mimasaka-san!"

At the sight of a flustered Kagome, Soujiro smirked. Though inwardly, he was intently questioning his friend's sudden interest in Bun Head.

_Just what is Akira up to? _He wondered while clutching his red cheek. The pain from the slap had significantly diminished, but Soujiro could still feel a slight throbbing emanating from the region. He also knew that the area would remain red for some time. Damn that woman. She had to go and slap his face, thus ruining his perfect visage. Really, what would his date this afternoon say when seeing him sporting a red cheek?

Akira clicked his tongue in amusement. It seemed like Kagome had calmed down a bit. It looked like his friend would be spared from Kagome's wrath… for now, at least.

With some resolve left, Akira decided to change tactics by returning to his original question. "Kagome-san, you really did not like the flowers?" The thought made him frown. He had thought she would like them. "Well, if those aren't your preferred flowers then tell me the ones you prefer most."

"Mimasaka," Kagome murmured under her breath.

"Hmm?" Akira had trouble hearing her since she was speaking too softly. "Kagome-san, please speak louder." In order to have a better chance at hearing her, Akira placed one hand under her chin and titled her head upwards.

Their gazes locked instantaneously.

"…"

Kagome said nothing but her gaze spoke for itself; she was still upset.

Akira had expected this though; it always seemed like Kagome was annoyed with him. The only time she thoroughly appeared to be enjoying herself around him was when the two of them were alone last Saturday at the café. There Akira saw for himself that there was more Kagome than her vulgar words and rude tones. In fact, Akira had seen a lot more of Kagome then… a lot more _flesh_, if you will. From how the girl comported herself at school, it was hard to imagine that she had such a feminine figure. Her long skirt easily hid her toned legs, while her white blouse and beige blazer concealed her trim waist.

If asked to answer honestly, then Akira would openly admit it: Higurashi had a stunning figure. She kept herself in good shape and could look good when she tried.

After all, Akira could still remember when she first exited the dressing room in that plush red jacket and white crème dress. She looked stunning; she even looked better then some past women he had dated. But he would never admit that part openly.

He pursed his lips, lost in thought. That Saturday had certainly turned out to be better than he first thought. Who knew he would actually end up enjoying the afternoon with Higurashi?

And then that little peck at the end of the night.

The thought made him smirk. Her boisterous yells and shouts had been the perfect way to end the evening.

He chuckled at the sudden remembrance of the event.

Yes, Kagome Higurashi certainly was a woman of many different colours. There was a lot more to the girl then she first let on.

Just then, Soujiro's cell phone started to ring. He reached in his back pocket and withdrew it. "Yo, Tsukasa, where are you?"

"The idiot's finally coming to school?" Akira asked and diverted his attention towards his friend.

Kagome used that time to remove his hand from her chin. She was still feeling frustrated and annoyed by his actions and Nishikado's words. She just wanted to get away from them and head to class, but it seemed like Mimasaka had other ideas.

"Kagome-san, please don't leave just yet." He quickly looked back towards her and reached to entwine their hands. "Ignore Soujiro and you'll be fine." With a small wink, he offered her hand a tight reassuring squeeze. "For the most part, we all ignore him anyway." He lowered his voice partially so that his friend wouldn't hear. Akira knew that Soujiro was still mad from the slap and wouldn't be forgetting it anytime soon. Akira didn't feel too comfortable sending Kagome off on her own just now, not knowing how her peers might treat her when learning of how she treated Soujiro this morning.

The students at this school were nothing more than sheep, after all. If something happened to any one of the F4 under their roof then there would be hell to pay for that individual.

Akira had seen some people running out of the cafeteria after Kagome had slapped Soujiro. No doubt, it was circulating around the school this very second. In a matter of hours, the entire student body and staff would know what happened.

Kagome would most likely be murdered by her peers—her female peers especially—before the day ended.

Normally this sort of behaviour would be amusing to Akira. He had seen it happen so many times before to past students—females included—who thought they could stand against the F4. But they ended up losing. They were driven to insanity by the heartless methods Tsukasa—and often Soujiro and himself—subjected them too. If not, well, then the student body finished them off.

It was a game to the students, after all. Red carded or not, Akira knew Kagome would have hell to endure from that one simple slap.

…

It left a foul taste in his mouth.

He didn't know why exactly, but he didn't want that to happen to her.

"Hmm…" It was then that Soujiro terminated his call.

"Tsukasa's finally on his way." He said calmly. "About time that lazy ass makes his way down here."

"That's right," Akira agreed and pulled Kagome closer towards him.

Soujiro eyed the action with obvious disdain. "He told me something interesting though."

"And what's that?"

A glimmer of joy illuminated Soujiro's irises. "Shizuka's plane is landing in an hour."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry if anyone seemed a bit OOC. But is there anything in particular you would want to see happen. I'm going to be aiming to update again. I want to post a chapter on Valentine's Day, so if there's anything you want to see happen, please let me know.

Also, it might seem like Soujiro calmed down quicker than expected, but trust me, he's still pissed. ;) He won't be forgetting that slap anytime soon. XD

Tsukushi will be in the next chapter too. And yay, we're finally moving into the Shizuka ark! That means that Kazyua, the little dork and comic relief, will be coming in soon too. That should prove to be interesting. XD

**Pairing tallies: ****Rui** – 52

**Akira** – 46

**Soujiro** – 3

**Posted: **February 6, 2016


	13. Chapter 12

**Flowers**

**Chapter 12 **

**Author's Note: **Just saying this now in case people are wondering. Kagome does refer to Akira as "Mimasaka-san" in **public** but in her** thoughts** it's simply "Mimasaka" without the honorifics. It's pretty self explanatory. In public, say, for example, at school, Kagome doesn't know him well enough and considering that's she of lower class than him, out of respect—but mostly to keep her peers from making any comments about her lack of class concerning the F4 (*insert my own eye roll here*). But when she's thinking to herself, is by herself or simply with people she's comfortable with then she'll drop the honorific. Make sense? I just wanted to touch base on that now in case people were wondering, and also before I forget in the future.

* * *

"Shizuka?" murmured Kagome under her breath. She knew who Nishikado was referring to. Shizuka Toudou was the same woman the two perverts standing before her had been discussing when they "invited" her to sit with them outside that one afternoon. Shizuka Toudou was also the poster girl for those airline flights… the same ones Kagome happened to see their friend Rui Hanazawa kissing.

_I wonder if those two know about that. _She could only begin to imagine how those two would react. Based on what she knew of Nishikado, she assumed the player would merely start laughing at his friend or make some blatant, sexual remark that would make _her _want to slap him in the back of his head. Mimasaka, in contrast, would probably roll his eyes, make a few comments as well, and suggest that Hanazawa find _other ways _to spend his time than simply kissing a _billboard _of Shizuka Toudou.

She rolled her own eyes. Goodness, she just wanted to get away from these two. Already they were beginning to plague her thoughts and irk her beyond despair.

_Damn Mimasaka and that disgusting Nishikado. _

Kagome so badly wanted to walk off and leave the cafeteria. She was no longer in the mood to stay at school. Her classes could be missed for the day, she honestly didn't care. All that she longed for was to leave the Eitoku grounds and head off somewhere far away to calm down and collect herself. As of recently, her stress levels had been rising, and she found that her anger was starting to get the better of her. But if she had to guess the reasons for this, Kagome was nearly one hundred percent certain that those issues could be traced back to the person who she was unfortunately holding hands with: Mimasaka Akira.

Uhh!

She visibly shuddered. She couldn't believe this jerk had the nerve to hold her hand and kiss her forehead _in public_! Didn't this playboy know she had some self respect? She didn't want rumours circulating around the school that she was interested in this hotshot.

The very thought made her blood run cold. She would never ever in a million years be interested or infatuated with Mimasaka Akira. It very idea was laughable… though it also made her want to barf.

But knowing this school—which she did a tad too well, sadly—she knew that there was bound to be some gossip spreading around this very second. No doubt the student population and by default the faculty, were learning of her morning adventures where she boldly slapped Nishikado in the face and then had Mimasaka intervene and come to her rescue… almost treating her like in the same manner that he would with his cheap harlots.

She shuddered again.

"… I just want to go home," she sighed to herself and hung her head in despair.

Unfortunately for Kagome, Akira heard her utter those words, which caused him to turn his head to the side and survey her.

He frowned when seeing she had her eyes shut and looked to be relatively annoyed. Instinctively, he leaned in closer and whispered silently just so she could hear, "Kagome-san, are you not feeling well?"

She cracked an eye open. "My head's pounding." It was an obvious lie, but Mimasaka seemed to buy it. Kagome deduced that from the way his eyes softened and a small frown marred his face.

"Do you want to see the nurse then?" Mimasaka's comforting tone and warm voice made a small chill run down her spine. Kagome knew there was no point in lying to the boy. He might—okay, he was a jerk, a playboy extraordinaire and a _really _annoying prick to her side, but Kagome could tell that he was being sincere.

She bit the insides of her cheek. His behaviour was similar to that from their outing on Saturday. He was showing his compassionate and caring side. Yet again, he was inadvertently reminding Kagome that was there was more to the rich boy than meets the eye.

_Kami, just when I feel like I'm ready to hate his guts, he has to go and start treating me like a regular human being. _

That was a far cry from Nishikado's behaviour, however. Kagome momentarily glanced in his direction to see that the young heir was rubbing his slapped cheek with his right hand, and was eyeing both Akira and her with evident confusion. If she looked closer into his irises, she was almost certain that she would see the tints of anger that were still prevalent from the slap, and there might have been some traces of annoyance too. Kagome wouldn't blame him for the last sentiment for she shared those opinions. She could honestly state that having to spend her morning with both Nishikado and Mimasaka was not or would ever be one of her top priorities in life.

Kagome felt herself shudder for the third time. That was seriously happening way too much for her liking. But it did have a rather positive affect. If anything, it made Mimasaka appear even more apprehensive.

"Kagome-san, if you don't want to go to the nurses, then maybe would you like to head home for the day?"

Kagome found herself agreeing instantaneously. The last thing she wanted to do was stay at school any longer than she had to. Just then, however, she remembered something: it was Monday and that meant she had Kendo practice after her lessons were finished.

"… I have Kendo tonight," she hissed with dismay. Damn it, how could she have forgotten that? Her skills in Kendo and archery were the sole reasons she was attending Eitoku. Without them, she would never stand a chance at passing the entrance exams. Her marks before starting high school had been horrid. The only classes she managed to pass—more like excel at—were Japanese history and gym class. The rest of her lessons she had barely managed to pass. If that weren't enough, her attendance record had skyrocketed which not only served to ruin any impression she had with her teachers, but it also affected how her classmates saw her. Whenever she had managed to return to her own time during her travels, if there was group work involved **no one **wanted to work with her. They feared her bad marks would wind up bringing their own grades down, or that she wouldn't be able to pull her own weight on account of her high volume of absenteeism. As a result, she would sometimes find herself having to work alone, or worse, her teachers would have to put her into a group, which more often than not left her and her partners feeling very annoyed. As a result, Kagome had promised herself—and her mother!—that she would try her hardest to bring her grades up in high school and work hard to make her way into a good University. Being accepted into Eitoku Academy had been a godsend to the Higurashi family when they found out; especially when they learned that her _expensive _tuition would be covered by the school.

Kagome sighed and hung her head low. If her mother found out she skipped school because of a headache then she would be severely disappointed. Mind you, if Kagome was throwing up or feel like she wanted to pass out, it would be a different story, but this time around, Kagome knew how her mother would regard such behaviour.

As much as Kagome wanted to skip, she knew she shouldn't.

"Mimasaka-san, I'm fine." She looked to the side, her eyes lingering on the cafeteria doors. "I think I better make my way to class. Hajime-sensei will kill me if I'm late again."

"Let me walk you to class then." Akira offered good-naturedly. "But if you're not feeling well, promise me that you'll head home."

Soujiro, who was in the midst of watching this, arched a brow, dumbfounded. "Akira, what the hell's going on? Why are you so concerned with Bun Head over here?" He jabbed his thumb in her direction causing Kagome to narrow her eyes. "Trust me; a girl like _this_ is so not worth _your _time. I thought you knew better than that." He crossed his arms across his toned chest. "What about Hitomi-chan?"

Akira merely offered his good friend a small smirk. "Hitomi-chan's not here right now, Soujiro. Besides, I only want to make sure that Kagome-san makes it safely to class."

"'Kagome-san'?" repeated Soujiro with evident confusion. "When did that familiarity happen?"

"Last Saturday I suppose," Akira said nonchalantly. "Kagome-san and I spent the day together, didn't we, Kagome-san?" Without waiting for a response, Akira pulled the girl closer towards him and casually wrapped an arm around her side. "We get to know each other a bit, but not in the context that you're thinking, Soujiro."

As Akira was speaking, Soujiro's eyebrows shot straight up like a rocket blasting into the sky. "You're serious?!" He couldn't contain his surprise and obvious disgust. "Why would go and do something like that?"

Akira merely shrugged as he pulled Kagome closer. "Well, what can I say? There's a lot more to Kagome-san then you could ever know." And boy was that statement true. Akira could already sense the brewing agitation building up inside of Kagome's small frame. No doubt, she was annoyed by their current stance and what he was insinuating.

Kagome heaved a heavy sigh but not before she leaned her head against Akira's shoulder and wrapped one arm around his side. She made sure to keep a firm tight grip on his side and inconspicuously allowed her nails to dig into his side.

The reaction was instantaneous: Akira let out a small hiss of displeasure and shot her a vexed look.

In return, she only offered him a small but strained smile.

Soujiro, meanwhile, rolled his eyes in dismay questioning the absurdity and stupidity of his friend's current predicament. Really, it seemed like Akira was no better than Tsukasa right now. Their dimwitted leader seemed to have taken an (unneeded) interest in Bun Head's only friend, that Makino girl. Soujiro couldn't be bothered to learn the girl's first name; after all, it's not like it mattered… but from how Akira was acting with this girl, it made him curious. Just what did his friend hope to achieve from this game? If Higurashi wasn't making herself clear enough then Soujiro himself could easily tell his friend that the woman—no, _girl _wasn't pleased by his actions. In fact, she appeared repulsed by them and looked like she wanted no more than to barf on his expensive shoes. The thought sickened Soujiro. He really wanted this pauper to disappear.

"Ah, fine, Akira, take her to class or whatever. Just get it over with already." He flicked his wrist before sitting back down to fiddle with his phone.

Akira arched a brow yet said nothing. He already knew what his friend was thinking, and when Soujiro had an opinion about something, it was damn hard to change his mind.

"Kagome-san, let's go this way."

The two vacated the cafeteria and slowly made their way out into the hallway. Luckily for them, few students were around.

Kagome immediately removed herself from Akira's hold and set about creating a distance between them. Akira merely watched her with evident amusement coating his face.

"Something wrong, Kagome-san?" He asked coyly.

Kagome bristled when hearing him addressing her so casually. "You pig," she said while trying to keep her own anger in check. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Leave you alone?" Akira blinked. "Now why would you want something like that to happen?" Whether from surprise or slight disappointment, Akira took a few steps closer slowly enclosing the space that Kagome formed mere seconds ago.

"Kagome-san, do you really dislike my company? I thought we had a good time on Saturday." Akira could recall how much Kagome had smiled and seemed at ease in their surroundings back then. Well, in actuality, she wasn't the happiest during their shopping excursion, but once they were seated at the café and eating, she relaxed and appeared quite content.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious, Mimasaka-san? I don't want to be associated with you or your friends."

He chuckled much to her displeasure. "I can understand why you wouldn't want to be associated with Soujiro. After that slap you gave him, I doubt he'll want to be near you anytime soon."

She smirked, "At least the feeling's mutual."

"Honestly, Kagome-san, what's wrong with wanting to get to know each other better?" He took another step closer. Kagome backed away but she found herself unable to move any further; she was pressed against the wall. Mimasaka had her backed into a corner.

"I thought we had both enjoyed ourselves that day?"

"Well, I guess you thought wrong." She scoffed and looked away.

Akira sighed dejectedly. This is not how he was expecting their next meeting to go. Granted, he knew Kagome would be upset—that minor peck alone had sent her flying into a fit of rage—but Akira assumed she would be over it by now. Growing annoyed, Akira rubbed his temples with his index finger and thumb. "Kagome-san, how about I take you to class now? But are you sure that you're feeling okay?" He offered her a concerned glance. "You were complaining of a bad headache before. I want to make sure that you're feeling okay now."

Kagome nodded. "Hai, I'm fine, Mimasaka-san. Thank you for the concern."

The thanks came out a bit too sarcastic for his liking, but Akira paid that no heed. Instead, he offered Kagome an arm, which she unsurprisingly did not take. She only stood fixed before Akira, watching him with obvious annoyance.

Akira could feel his own annoyance starting to bubble. Settling instead for reaching for her hand, he entwined Kagome's hand with his and headed off for her first period class.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'll still try to aim to post an update on Valentines Day, but if not then you can't say that I didn't update fast enough. x3 Things are getting a bit hectic for me right now, so I wanted to post a chapter when I had time. I know there wasn't much in the chapter but it's still a chapter.

On a side note, I think I'm going to stop taking pairing tallies for now. I'll still count them, but some readers have made a valid point: they don't want to vote until they see more Kagome x Rui interactions. I don't blame them for wanting to wait, so until I've brought more Rui x Kagome moments into the story, I'm going to hold off counting the pairing options.

Sorry if not too much happened in this chapter. I just really wanted to post a small chapter, in case I find myself unable to update on Valentines Day like I originally planned. I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway.

Next time: Shizuka and Kayuza are entering! Woo! Who else - besides me - is excited for the little goofball to come onto the scene. I always found him so comical in HYD... but Shizuka's awesome too. :)

-SheikahLover

**Posted: **Feb 12, 16

**IF YOU SEE ANY SPELLING AND/OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! :D**


	14. Chapter 13

**Flowers**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Kagome couldn't be bothered to attend her first period class. After Mimasaka walked her to the door and departed not long after, Kagome opted to wait until he had disappeared down the hall before stalking off in the other direction. In all honesty, she could care less about attending class now. She knew her mother wouldn't be happy if she finds out about her skipping class, but right now Kagome could care less. After her morning run-in with Mimasaka and that annoying Nishikado, she wanted nothing more than to release some of her pent up frustration. Since there was little to no chance of finding a suitable kendo partner at this time of day, she decided to head to the archery fields and practice for a bit. She knew for a fact that the coach, Ando-sensei, would support her decision to practice, and if needed, he could write her a note to excuse her sudden absence in class. They were going to be having their first major competition next month, so it would be highly beneficial for all members on the archery team to get in some extra practice outside of their regular hours. Or at least that's what Kagome was inwardly telling herself as she walked towards the fields.

Outside of the kendo room, this section of the school grounds was one of her favourites. For one, the entire area was outside—minus the indoor section they used during the winter—and it was surrounded by nothing but nature. As far as the eye could see there was nothing but lush green grass and high ever greens. Another added bonus was that the archery section was located on the southern side of the campus and tucked into a bit of an alcove. That meant that during their practices they were hardly disturbed by their peers who tended to spend their afternoons outside after school was finished for the day. When Kagome reflected on the archery team though, in comparison to the other sports offered at Eitoku, it could be seen that this sport was less funded than the others, but in her opinion that wasn't the case. The area was phenomenal and all of the tools they use are top of the line. Each target they had lining the immense fields were brand new and painted such vibrant shades of red that they were easy to distinguish even from far away. In total there were twenty-five practice stations for each archer to use. Each station was covered by a pristine circular green roof, and had ample seating and storage to house a lot more than only their equipment and school bags.

To Kagome, the entire area was an ideal place for relaxing and unwinding after a hectic day of classes and dealing with her annoying, haughty peers. And right now that was no exception. She fully intended to let her emotions out and use this area as a major stress reliever.

"Good morning, Ando-sensei." She greeted her instructor with a pleasant smile. Ando-sensei was a man in his late fifties who held several national archery titles to his name. Within the archery circuit, he is quite well known within Asia and Europe. To this day, he still competes in several competitions and almost always manages to place first or among the top tier. It's no wonder Eitoku Academy managed to procure him as an instructor. After all, the school is one of the top ones within the country, so it would only make sense that they would have some of the best instructors within the country too.

"Good morning, Kagome-san. Are you doing well today?" One thing that Kagome absolutely loved about Ando-san was that he never judged or looked down on her based on her social standing, or that she was attending Eitoku on a sports scholarship. If anything, the man seemed to treat her with more respect because of those facts.

Kagome sighed and tried to maintain a calm front. "I've been better."

Ando-sensei raised a brow. "Did something happen amongst your peers?"

Kagome merely nodded.

He stared out towards the field. "You're missing your first class too, aren't you?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip, "Yes."

There was a minute of silence before he responded. "I'll only write you a note to excuse you from your first two classes, Kagome-san. If you miss anymore than that, it will be on your shoulders alone."

Kagome smiled softly. "Thank you, Ando-sensei."

He flicked his wrist. "Think nothing of it, Kagome-san. Now go change into your proper clothes and prepare to practice. After all, we can't have our star pupil falling behind in her practices, now can we? Remember, we've got our first big competition next month, and we're expecting to pull in a winning."

Kagome dropped her bag by her feet and nodded. "Yes, Ando-sensei, I'll be back in a few minutes." She knew it would be fine to leave her bags with Ando-sensei. No one would dare to take her stuff openly in front of an instructor, especially someone as harsh as Ando-sensei. He was one of the few instructors at Eitoku who did not ignore the constant bullying, and if possible, he would try to stop it when he could.

"Be quick, Kagome-san. You have a lot of practice to get in."

"Right."

* * *

Time had always seemed to loss its meaning to Kagome when she was practising. When she first grabbed that bow each time and lined her arrow up, she was transported to another world entirely. All of the stresses she felt through her daily encounters with her peers combined with the stress of her school work and job simply vanished, leaving only herself, her equipment and the target she was concentrating on hitting. It was such a relaxing sentiment—no sentiment was too soft of a word to describe it; the feeling it made her experience was akin to a sort of high smokers would feel when exhaling that first puff of smoke, or that first sip of water people would relish in taking in after completing a strenuous workout. It was a sort of exhilaration she lived for, even though it never got her heart pounding or her fists sweaty like it was when she was fighting demons back in Feudal Japan alongside her comrades. It was a sort of exhilaration that calmed both her nerves and her spirits while managing to make her feel strong all the while.

She licked her lips as she released the arrow. A small droplet of sweat dripped down from her forehead, falling down onto the ground at the same time that her arrow hit the target smack in the centre.

"You have quite the aim."

The unexpected cool voice snapped her from her thoughts. Kagome turned around while still holding onto her bow to lock eyes with Hanazawa Rui.

The older boy was wearing a simple—though no doubt designer—black turtleneck with a light green Nike t-shirt sported overtop. His pants were army style and a mix of different shades of green with a few hints of brown thrown around randomly to spice it up a bit. Kagome didn't bother to survey the rest of his outfit. She already knew from the boy's name alone that he could afford clothes that cost more than several months' worth of her rent by just walking into a store and simply waving his credit card before the store workers.

She arched a brow. Just what was he doing here? For all she knew, Hanazawa had no interest in archery… then again, when she thought it over for a moment, she didn't know what Hanazawa was interested in. Unlike the two idiots who loved women, partying and drinking, and their dumb leader who loved to fight, Hanazawa was pretty tame. He always seemed to wander around the campus in his own thoughts, seeming lost to the world. He always looked fairly bored, and struck Kagome as the kind of person who would rather be sleeping somewhere in a corner than doing anything productive.

"Are you a fan of the sport?" She was weary around Hanazawa. She had yet to interact with him, and she knew little about him. Ignoring the fact that he was a member of the F4, his calm and mysterious demeanour kept Kagome on her toes.

_He kind of reminds me of Sesshomaru_. She thought as she continued to watch him. _He never voices his true thoughts or let's anyone into his world. _But then again, Sesshomaru had slowly opened up in time. After all, he had let young Rin stay with him, and he had Jaken following him around too.

Her eyes darkened partially. _Hanazawa is a tad similar to Sesshomaru then. _After all, Hanazawa did spend time with the other F4 members. All four of them seemed to be the best of friends even though their personalities were polar opposite.

Hanazawa's soft sigh caused her to meet his gaze. The minutes those brown irises locked with hers, Kagome felt as though she couldn't look away. There was something about those eyes that felt so familiar to her yet seemed so far away at the same time.

"… Not so much. I've never been much of a sports fanatic." His tone was soft and left little room for argument.

Kagome pursed her lips together. "Just what are you doing here then if you're not a fan of the sport?"

He looked away, gazing out towards the ever-green field. "This is one of the quieter spots on campus… typically no one's out here at this time of day, so it's someplace I come to visit on occasion."

Kagome blinked, partially taken back by his words. Why was Hanazawa Rui telling her this?

With little effort, she placed her bow down onto the nearest table and wiped her sweaty brow with the back of her arm.

"Would you happen to know the time?" She asked.

"It's a few minutes after nine," he responded without looking towards her.

She nodded, "Fair enough." Her next class didn't start for another hour, which meant she could squeeze in another forty minutes of practice.

Kagome bent down and reached for another quiver full of arrows. She removed her empty one and slung the full one over her shoulder. Grabbing her bow, she prepared to continue practising, already seeming to forget that Hanazawa Rui was there watching her.

_If the guy wants to stay here he can, but his presence is not going to deter me from practising. _Kagome was eager to continue preparing for the next competition, and she was not going to let anything stop her; that included Hanazawa Rui. But to be honest, the boy wasn't doing anything wrong. He wasn't bothering Kagome and if anything, he, like herself, appeared to be lost in his own world. Kagome was quickly beginning to return to her earlier self the minute her hands and body were getting into their previous positions.

Without even needing to think, her hands moved to the correct spot and the rest of her body got into its proper positions. Her fingers were gently stroking the bow and she was preparing to fire the next shot when something stopped her. Try as she might, she couldn't help but swiftly glance off to the side to eye the odd boy. Just like a few minutes ago, he was still standing off to the side staring off into the distance. From what Kagome could deduce, he was staring at nothing in particular, although his gaze and body were centered to face the far off landscape.

A light breeze then started to blow through the open area. Kagome shivered involuntarily and noticed a few strands of hair fall out of her tight ponytail and land in front of her face. She shook her head and decided to ignore them. She had bigger things to worry about then fixing her hair and staring at Hanazawa Rui. She had little time to get in more practice and then she would have to rush back to make it to her next class on time.

_I intend to make these last few minutes of peace last before I've got to return to that nightmare of a place people call class. _

And with that, she pulled back the string and let the arrow fly.

Like the past one, it hit the target smack in the center making a slight noise as it connected with the firm piece of painted wood.

* * *

Lunch was just around the corner and Kagome couldn't be happier. Her last two classes had been anything but exciting, and she was quite happy when they ended.

As always, she was the last person to leave the classroom and the sole individual to head outside. Unlike the rest of her peers who tended to eat their lunches inside the opulent cafeteria, Kagome preferred to eat her lunch outside in the courtyard or under a shady tree with her good friend Tsukushi.

Over the brief course of time that she had come to know Tsukushi, she was really beginning to like the girl. True to her name, she was a literal weed in the metaphorical sense that she let nothing get her down or affect her. She, like Kagome, would ignore the comments and glares from her peers. If anything occurred that tended to rile them up—even if it was just marginal—Tsukushi wouldn't hesitate to voice her true opinions. Nine of out ten times that managed to scare the individuals to their wits ends and sent them running like the sad pack of sheep that they were.

When Kagome had just neared their typical seating area, she had noticed something peculiar; Tsukushi had yet to arrive. Curious, she glanced around the area entirely but could not detect any signs of her boisterous friend.

_That's odd? Where could she be? _Tsukushi was always the first one there. Her last class was closest to both of their usual spots, and she always carried her lunch with her so that she wouldn't have to go rushing back to her locker to get it.

Kagome stared at the ground in silence for a moment. She decided to give Tsukushi a few more minutes. Perhaps the girl was talking with a teacher or was still packing up her bag. There was always a first for everything, so if the girl was late this one time it wasn't the end of the world.

"I think I'll start to eat without her." Kagome sat down and removed her bag from her shoulders. Unzipping it, she removed her small bento and unwrapped it from the tight covering she had secured it with this morning. Grabbing her chopsticks, she started to eat her lunch and continued to look around for Tsukushi.

A few more minutes passed and the girl had yet to arrive. Kagome was starting to get a bit worried. What if something had happened to her? Even though the tormenting and the bullying from their peers had lessened up a lot, it was still obvious that they were disliked and no one had any issues with showcasing that to them.

Kagome looked down and eyed her watch. It was now twelve ten. Tsukushi was ten minutes late. Kagome knew what she had to do. She had to go looking for her friend. She quickly tucked her lunch bag into her bag and jumped to her feet. She wasn't sure of what direction to head in exactly, but she decided to start her search by wandering around the campus grounds. Who knew… maybe she would run into Tsukushi while she was searching for her outside.

* * *

"What's this about? Why did you bring me all the way out here?"

That was Tsukushi's voice!

Kagome quickened her pace and dashed down a flight of stairs. She was nearing another one of the school's gardens, but she didn't bother to pay anymore attention to her surroundings.

"Take a look at this." Kagome didn't know who this other voice belonged to, but she didn't like the haughty tone the girl was using when speaking to her friend.

She had finally rounded the corner and spotted Tsukushi, who was standing before a trio of girls. The girls were like any other Eitoku girls. They sported far too much expensive makeup and jewellery for her preferences. Their uniform clothes were most likely hand ironed, though the skirts looked shorter than the school's dress code clearly outlined.

"Why are you showing this magazine to me?" From what Kagome could tell, nothing bad was happening so far. The girls were only having Tsukushi stare at a magazine.

She arched a brow and leaned back against the brick wall of the surrounding area. For now, the girls had yet to notice her and she intended to keep it that way. If something would soon start, then she would jump in and help Tsukushi. As of right now, things seemed tranquil enough, yet that could change in a matter of seconds.

Kagome crossed her arms over chest and watched as Tsukushi read the magazine's title aloud. "_YJ_? The magazine made for rich young women?" Her puzzled expression was akin to Kagome's. What was so important about having her friend look inside a silly trashy magazines?

"Flip to page four," one of the girls with longer hair piped in.

Tsukushi complied and flipped to the page. Her eyes scanned over the words, and if possible her face seemed to whiten.

Kagome visibly straightened up. Had those girls purposely had something negative written about her in that magazine?

"W-Who is this person? She's... incredible." When Tsukushi looked up from the magazine, she noticed Kagome's presence. She blinked, stumped. When had her friend wandered over here?

"That's Shizuka Toudou; the girl that Hanazawa-san has been in love with for a long time," one girl callously remarked.

The reaction was instantaneous; Tsukushi dropped the magazine and the girls then started to verbally pounce on her.

"She's returning soon from studying overseas in France," the same girl from before said.

"She's also fluent in the language along with English, Japanese and Portuguese (1)," the short brunette snidely added in.

The supposed leader of the group stepped forward, enclosing the distance between her and Tsukushi. "Well? Do you think you can compete with her?" When she received no response, she seemed to find this amusing.

Kagome bit her lip as she watched the girl. "What's wrong? You don't seem to have your usual vigor." The girl continued to speak in an attempt to rile Tsukushi up.

Yet, for once Tsukushi wasn't doing anything. She was merely staring at the girl in utter silence.

Kagome was stunned. Meanwhile, it was evident that the girls were enjoying this too much for their liking.

Kagome's right eye twitched. She was already fed up with their childish behaviour. She was going to put a stop to this right now. She stepped forward and moved away from the wall. "Hey! What do you think you're—"

"Just what the hell are you four doing?!" the sudden male tone captured everyone's attention.

The five women looked to the side to see an annoyed Tsukasa Domyouji walking forward.

* * *

**Author's note**

(1) Just made that up. I'm not sure if it's true or not.


	15. Chapter 14

**Flowers **

**Chapter 14**

**Author's Note: **If Tsukushi appears a bit out of character in this chapter, then please remember that in this part of the manga - volume 5 and 6, I believe - she's a bit out of it when the girls confront her with the magazine of Shizuka, because she's so caught up by the fact that this is _the woman _that Rui is in love with. I know I've hinted in the past chapters that Kagome suspects that Tsukushi might possess some feelings for Rui, but since she's yet to reveal that to her friend, I don't want Kagome to come to that conclusion on her own just yet. I want Tsukushi to reveal that to Kagome on her own.

Also, I can aim to get another chapter out on Monday night if you really want it. Enjoy!

* * *

It was like magic. The three girls instantly stopped talking as they eyed Tsukasa in obvious fright. Tsukushi, too, appeared uneasy with the man's sudden appearance. Kagome, in contrast, arched a brow. She was annoyed that the idiotic leader had approached them just when she was going to teach those three nitwits a lesson they would never forget. But it seemed like having Tsukasa appear before them did have some advantages. After all, it was enough to make them shut their traps for dear life within the blink of an eye.

Kagome started to smile when seeing the way their petite frames were shaking and how they had huddled closer towards each other. Tsukasa looked less than happy by the current predicament, and looked about ready to beat the living daylights out of those three.

Kagome could feel his aura spike up with obvious annoyance and a large amount of anger. To anyone else, his anger was evident by the way his dark irises were glimmering with vast amounts of unvoiced—yet soon-to-be—anger just waiting to erupt. He was like a volcano just waiting to explode.

"I said what the hell's going on here?!" He roared, which made the girls jump.

"D-Domyouji-san…" they murmured simultaneously.

Without looking their way, he stalked closer towards Tsukushi. Instinctively, Kagome took another step forward, wondering what this oaf intended to do. "The only one gets to harass her …" His voice trailed off as it suddenly grew decimals louder, "… IS ME!"

The girls let out a partial scream.

Domyouji then pointed towards them and eyed them all slowly, seeming to take in a lot of pleasure at seeing them all so frightened. "I'm gonna put red-tags in all of your lockers tomorrow!" Those ten words were the final straw for those three. They took off quicker than a rocket, rushing out of the garden like a pack of sheep running away from a hungry wolf. Kagome actually had to jump off to the side to let them get past her, if not she would have been mauled down by them while they were trying to escape.

"Good riddance," she hissed while watching their retreating figures. For once, she was happy with Domyouji's sudden appearance. She would never admit it out loud, but it felt good to see him scare those three beyond their wits. Kagome could still visualize them shaking in their expensive platform pumps and expensive accessories, and it was enough to make her exhale soft chuckles. She wrapped her arms around her small frame and tried to contain her giggles. It wasn't everyday that she got to see the girls at Eitoku Academy frightened, and she was relishing every second of it.

"… Are you okay?" The sudden change in tones caught her by surprise. Kagome looked up to watch in shock as Tsukasa slowly walked closer towards Tsukushi. His anger had suddenly dissipated and his eyes were softening. What was wrong with Tsukasa?

"I'm sorry about what those skanks did to you." He placed a hand gently atop her shoulder. Kagome's jaw dropped. "I don't know what those girls were telling you or trying to do, but you shouldn't listen to them."

Tsukushi looked surprised too. She appeared to be trying to open her mouth but no words were coming out.

Kagome could feel sweat rolling down from the side of her head. Just what was going on with her friend? She knew Tsukushi well enough to know that she hated Domyouji with a passion, and would normally be pushing him away right about now with little hesitation.

"Where's your fighting spirit? Don't tell me it's suddenly disappeared."

Kagome's eyed widened even more when Tsukasa took another step forward. He was now mere inches from her friend. Kagome was certain that Tsukushi could feel Tsukasa's breath against her face. The realization made her shiver with evident disgust. If Tsukushi wasn't going to do anything then Kagome would. There was no way she would openly allow her friend to become this jerk's play thing.

"Get the hell away from her!" Kagome jerked forward and shoved Domyouji off to the side. Taken by surprise, he went flying smack into a tree. His side collided against the bark with such force that the entire tree shook making twigs, branches and leaves fall down.

"Gya!" his reaction was instantaneous. He turned around to face Kagome and roared loudly, his anger then returning. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Not the least bit frightened, Kagome placed her hands on her hips and stared at him while making sure to stand in front of Tsukushi. "Keeping my friend safe from scum like you!" she answered hotly before she turned around to face Tsukushi.

"Tsukushi-chan, are you okay?" She asked with obvious concern coating her voice.

"Y-Yeah," the girl seemed to be returning to her senses, which made Kagome's heart flutter with a multitude of relief.

"That jerk and those girls didn't do anything to you, right?"

Tsukushi's gaze fell downwards towards the magazine. Kagome arched a brow. "Nothing happened," Tsukushi murmured softly. "They were just being your typical snobs."

"Then why didn't you defend yourself?" Kagome asked curiously. "I know you. You would never let girls like _that_ get you down."

Tsukushi merely shrugged, choosing not to respond.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her newly throbbing temples. Why was Tsukushi acting this way?

Meanwhile, Tsukasa was watching the scene with evident anger. His entire frame was trembling and his hands were balled into massive fists. "Bun head!" he snarled causing Kagome to turn around and face him. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing here?!" he questioned with a rising voice.

Kagome's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?!"

"You heard me!" He all but barked out, "Why did you just shove me?!"

"Because you're mistreating my friend, you freak!" She hollered back as she stalked forward to face him. Though he was a good foot taller than her, Kagome had no trouble in standing up to the massive meathead before her. This was her second time confronting the bonehead and she intended to voice her opinions out loud, consequences be damned. This boy needed to learn his place, and she was not going to let anything stand in her way.

"'Mistreating'?" He repeated, sounding stunned. "How was I mistreating her? Didn't you see how those whores were all up in her face?" He raised a hand and ran his fingers through his curly brown hair. "If it wasn't for me stepping forward then those girls would still be here bothering her right now!"

"Liar!" she shrieked. "Like I would have let that happen!"

"Oh really?" he bent down to reach her height. When those smug amber irises locked gazes with her darker ones, Kagome could literally feel the smugness radiating from them. It made her want to vomit all over his expensive shoes. "Well, I beg to differ. I saw you standing there watching, and it looked like you intend to do nothing."

Kagome's entire body started to tremble.

Tsukasa took note and smirked. He knew his words were getting to the girl.

"Admit it, Bun Head." He smile coyly as he placed his arms behind his head. "You would have just stood there and said nothing. You might talk big but when push comes to shove, you're no better than any of those other idiots here." He started to laugh. "You'd rather stay quiet and out of the way than open your—"

**KICK!**

Before the jerk could finish voicing his disgusting opinion, a shocked murmur escaped from his lips. His knees began to shake as he slowly dropped down, clutching his… lower region... with his cupped palms.

_"Hhh…"_ He started to twitch, biting his lip in order to hold back his cries.

"Hmm, stupid boy." Kagome huffed while she brought her leg back down, then turning around to face Tsukushi once more. Not giving her friend the chance to speak, she grabbed her by the hand and started to run out of the lush rose garden, leaving a groaning Tsukasa all to his lonesome self.

* * *

When they had reached their usual stop, Kagome let go of Tsukushi's hand and dropped her bag from her shoulders, letting it hit the ground with a plop. She dropped to the ground and stretched out, catching her breath. It looked like Tsukushi was feeling much worse than Kagome from the sudden run. The girl's cheeks were a vibrant red, and she was exhaling loudly through her mouth in an attempt to regain her breath.

"Here." She reached inside her bag and withdrew her water bottle. "Drink some. You look a little flushed."

"T-Thanks," Tsukushi heartily accepted it and downed a vigorous amount of water. She recapped the bottle, handed it back to Kagome and wiped her wet mouth with the back of sleeve. She took in a few more deep breaths before she dropped down onto the ground beside Kagome.

Kagome watched her in silence for several seconds, seeming a bit hesitant to bring up that unseen moment. "… T-Tsukushi-chan, about what happened back there—"

Tsukushi held up a hand, signalling for Kagome to stop. The female archer complied, but she couldn't help but purse her lips together in obvious discontent.

"Don't worry about it." The brunette replied as she then removed her bag and set about to retrieve her lunch. "It's over and done with."

"No. It's not." Kagome rebutted, shaking her head. "You were acting differently with them. You weren't behaving like your usual self. You were letting them walk all over you, Tsukushi-chan." Kagome noticed the way the girl had stopped moving. It seemed as though her words were affecting the girl. That was good. Kagome wanted her to explain why she had been behaving that way.

"Kagome-chan," Tsukushi's gaze was locked on her wrapped bento. She was unable to meet her friend's stern gaze, so she settled for eyeing the ground before her. "… I don't know how to explain what happened back there."

"Why don't you start with why you followed them to that spot?" The raven haired girl suggested.

"… They wanted to show me something," she murmured softly. In fact, she was speaking so softly that Kagome had to lean in quite close to be able to hear it.

"That magazine?" she pitched in.

Tsukushi only nodded.

Kagome exhaled a sigh. She remembered what those girls had her friend look at. Although she hadn't seen the magazine for herself, she knew that they had her looking at images of that Toudou girl. If Kagome remembered correctly, that was the same girl who had posed for those airline images to Tahiti… or something along those lines.

_Okay, so the girls had her staring at images of a successful, older woman. What of it? _Tsukushi wasn't the type to get jealous of what these girls had… Okay, maybe that was stretching the truth a bit. It was a bit hard to not get envious sometimes by how easy their peers had it. Compared to Kagome and Tsukushi, their futures were already laid out, and they had enough money to pay for_ everything_ and _anything_ they would and could ever want. They had probably never heard the words "no" uttered to them before and never would. _It is easy to get envious from that fact, _she thought while she watched her friend pick at her food. _Compared to them, we're from an entirely different world. _Kagome didn't know too much about Tsukushi's personal life, but from what she gathered during their conversations, the girl came from a semi-poor family. The earnings she obtained from her part-time job went to help paying for her family's food and rent. She didn't know what Tsukushi's parents did, but she did know that her father was horrible at managing money.

She bit her bottom lip. _It must be hard for her. _Kagome was lucky that her mother was helping to pay for half of her rent. She was also lucky that her scholarship paid her entire tuition along with the cost of her uniforms and her books.

_Tsukushi-chan is here on a scholarship too, right? _But was that only a partial scholarship or a full one? Kagome didn't know, and she wasn't sure if it was within her boundaries to ask. That issue would then be forced to bring up the matter of finances, and that was a discussion she knew her friend wouldn't want to have… especially not on school grounds.

Unsure of how to continue their discussion, she could only look back towards Tsukushi.

"Tsukushi-chan?" her face was still downcast, locked on her lunch.

Kagome bit her bottom lip. She titled her head to the side in an attempt see her friend's expression. Though her hair was blocking part of her face, she could see that her lips were beginning to twist upwards into a smile.

Kagome arched a brow.

Slowly, almost hesitantly-so, she scooted closer towards Tsukushi.

Tsukushi looked up to meet her gaze with tears forming around the rims of her eyes.

Kagome's mouth dropped. "Tsukushi-chan, what—"

"—I can't believe you kicked him down there," her friend interrupted her before she burst out laughing.

Beads of sweat formed behind the back of Kagome's head.

Meanwhile, Tsukushi was profusely laughing. Her laughter was getting to be so loud, in fact, that she had shoved her lunch aside to wrap her arms around her stomach.

Kagome smirked. She was happy to see her friend laughing and smiling again. And she did have to agree with her, it was funny that she kicked Tsukasa… _down there, _of all places.

She exhaled a soft laugh, which soon turned into a full out chuckle.

Both girls laughter was quickly rising as they fell backwards, nearly colliding with each other. Yet they didn't seem to notice as they were too busy laughing away at Tsukasa's expense.


	16. Chapter 15

**Flowers**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**A/N: **If anyone would be interested in helping me plan out some future chapters, I would be seriously grateful. If you're interested, please let me know in a PM or a review. Sorry for the shortness also, but I'm getting kind of sleepy and have work in the morning. I just REALLY wanted to get this out before I go to sleep. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

"Huh? Kagome-chan, you can't possibly want to skip! What about your classes?" Tsukushi was stunned to say the least. After they had finally managed to calm themselves down from laughing so hard, Kagome had caught the girl off guard by suggesting they skip the remainder of their afternoon classes.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Tsukushi-chan. It would be fun! Besides, after that stupid incident back there, don't you feel like you deserve a break?" The raven-haired woman had no issues about skipping class anymore. After her morning run-in with the playboys and that past encounter with the terrible trio and Domyouji, Kagome was ready to vacate the premise for the rest of the day.

Tsukushi bit her bottom lip. "Kagome-chan, I don't think that's such a wise decision. I mean, we still have our afternoon classes, and I've got work after school."

Her friend rolled her eyes. "You'd make it to work on time. You don't need to worry about that." Kagome knew how much the girl's family depended upon the earnings from her part-time job. Although Tsukushi wouldn't admit it openly, based on the girl's actions and daily commentary she heard about her parents, it didn't sound as though her father was the family's true breadwinner. If Kagome had to guess, she would assume that that role—rather sadly if she may admit it—fell upon Tsukushi's shoulders. The girl truly did deserve some time to unwind, and Kagome felt that going off on their own for the afternoon would make up for that; partially at least.

Tsukushi still didn't look too keen on the idea. Kagome sighed for what seemed like that hundredth time. Seriously, what would it take to convince her friend to go out with her for a few hours?

"Tsukushi-chan, you seriously need a break. You're under too much pressure as it is! Why not relax a little and enjoy yourself." Kagome stood up and grabbed Tsukushi by the arm, hoisting her up with her. Tsukushi, who was in the midst of eating her lunch, dropped a rice ball in the process.

She cast Kagome an annoyed look to which the girl merely ignored. "We can go out for lunch—it'll be my treat!" She knew how much the girl loved her food, so she was hoping that the added incentive of **free food **would be enough to convince her to go.

"Think about it, Tsukushi-chan. We could go somewhere far off campus for lunch and just enjoy the rest of the day. We could stay in the area where your work is so that you're close enough to make it to your shift on time." It looked like she nearly had the girl. Kagome saw the way her eyes were slowly beginning to soften at the idea of skipping… and getting a free meal out of it.

"We could relax and sit outside somewhere under a nice shady umbrella. I could even buy us some ice cream if you wanted."

"Strawberry ice cream?" the suddenness of her friend's voice and the drop in tone—one that sounded far too excited for her usual self—caused Kagome to laugh.

"Yeah, Tsukushi-chan, I'd buy you strawberry ice cream."

"Mmm…" the girl bit her bottom lip. It seemed as though she were struggling to fight her inner desires. One part of her knew that she ought to remain at school, go to class and learn, while another part of her wanted to ditch for the afternoon and just relax with her best friend.

"Ohh," she sighed. "I know I shouldn't skip… but what the hell, why not!"

"That's the spirit, Tsukushi-chan!" Kagome cheered, happy to see that her friend decided to agree with her. "Trust me on this; we'll enjoy ourselves so much during this little break!" Kagome knew that she was excited for the break. She couldn't wait to get off the Eitoku grounds for the remainder of the day and just relax. Plus, since she had visited the archery grounds this morning and gotten in a few good hours of practice, then that meant that she could be a bit late for their afterschool practice. She knew that Ando-sensei would not tolerate her skipping practice entirely without a legitimate reason. Laziness was not an option with Ando-sensei, and if he found out his students were skipping, he wouldn't hesitate to beat them senseless or force them into additional hours of practice to ensure that such wouldn't happen.

Kagome shuddered at the thought. She had seen it happen before with some upper classmates, and Ando-sensei had really let them have it. Instead of finishing class with them at the end of the lesson, Ando-sensei had forced them to remain for an extra two hours and clean up the field as well as everyone's equipment. Needless to say, the boys hadn't been happy by that, but one stern gaze from Ando-sensei had been more than enough to shut them up, and get them to follow his orders without hesitation.

"Well, Kagome-chan, what are we waiting for?" Tsukushi leaned forward and pushed her face closer towards Kagome's own visage. "Let's pack up our stuff and get going!"

Kagome bellowed out a hearty laugh. "Tsukushi-chan, I couldn't agree with you anymore!"

* * *

Akira was, needless to say, bored. There was nothing for him to do at school. He didn't feel like attending his classes—not that it would benefit him to attend them anyway. Most of his current companies weren't answering their phones or were busy with their _husbands_, which meant that they couldn't meet up with him. If that wasn't enough, all of the girls who were ditching their classes were all the same immature, mindless high school girls he detested. There wasn't one single acceptable woman that Akira could spend time with; at least until the evening appeared, and he could drag Soujiro out to one of their usual hang outs.

"Man, there's nothing to do around here." Soujiro moaned in despair. He was sitting beside Akira and scooping out their current surroundings with an uninterested expression lining his youthful face. "I mean where are all the attractive women? Don't tell me they're actually _attending class_?!"

Akira let out a dry laugh. "Only the dumb ones need to go to class, Soujiro. The smart ones know better then to attend."

"Or they're too busy elsewhere to bother attending class," Soujiro added on, grinning coyly. "Like we ought to be."

Akira rolled his eyes. "Idiot, we're not in class right now."

"No, not that, you dummie!" Soujiro shouted and refrained from leaning over to smack Akira in the back of his head. "I mean that those girls have the right mindset, you know? They're off campus right now shopping, being pampered at some spa or spending an afternoon with their current partner." A sensual look crossed the playboy's face. "And that's the type of mindset that we should be having right now."

Akira arched a brow. "Well, I, _unlike you_, have been trying for the past thirty minutes to meet up with someone—anyone on my list from right now for that matter—but they're all too busy, out of town or preoccupied with their husbands."

To this, Soujiro rolled his eyes. He could—no; he would never understand Akira's fascination with dating older women. Seriously, what was the thrill in dating and sleeping with a woman that could be old enough—or older for that matter—then your own _mother_?

Soujiro tried to hold back the bile he felt slowly secreting up his throat. It was forever gross in his mind. "Akira, how many times have I told you; why don't you start dating women that are closer to your current age bracket?"

Now it was Akira's turn to roll his eyes. "Soujiro, we've established this many times before. You know I can't stand girls our age and younger. They're all the same; they're either too immature, too shy when it comes to the relationships or are looking for something that I can't offer them." That "something" being a lasting and complete relationship. Neither Soujiro nor Akira were the kind of men who were interested in establishing or acquiring such relationships with women. These two playboys preferred to live through relationships that were short and fun; kind of like a passing summer day. They would spend enough time with the women to be able to indulge themselves in a few luxuries with them—possibly a few dinners—and enough times in the bedroom to satisfy their cravings before they would feel the need to move onto other, _better _things.

The duo were well-known for their standings regarding relationships, and as such, most women who entered into relationships with them were smart enough to know the brevity of it, and understand that when it was time for the relationship to terminate that they should back off and let things be. Oh yes, there was the occasional woman who would cry when the relationship ceased, or would try to reignite the "sparks" they thought their so-called lovers had for them; but in the end it never turned out well for them.

Soujiro clicked his tongue and crossed his arms behind the back of his head. "Akira, remind me again why we're still hanging out at school?" The idea at best was absurd. Why would he, Nishikado Soujiro, need to willingly spend his time at school? He had gone through enough lessons as a child to easily understand and be ahead of his peers. He more than understood the concepts they were learning in class, and when he would occasionally grace them with his presence, he grew bored out of his skull in under five minutes. The same could be said for the entire F4; well, possibly not Tsukasa. Kami only knew how much that boy ought to be attending his Japanese language courses, but the idiot was too stern and impatient to sit through them.

_That oaf would truly benefit from those lessons, _he thought with a scowl. It was no secret that Tsukasa's kanji was horrible, and that was putting it lightly. His writing was hard to read, and he often mixed up his words. When it came to speaking, he was even worse. He would always mix up his proverbs and daily words. Soujiro could easily count on his fingers and toes the amount of times that Tsukasa had mixed up his words that _week _if he really thought about it.

"Well, what do we have here?"

"Huh?" Soujiro was snapped from his thoughts when seeing Akira suddenly sitting up properly in his chair. The guy was looking straight out the window and seemed to be watching two women who were walking towards the campus exit.

"Who are you staring at Akira?" Intrigued, Soujiro leaned in closer wanting to see who his friend was watching with such an intense gaze. But when his eyes caught sight of a familiar _long skirt_ he knew all too well of who his friend was eyeing.

"… _Bun Head_?" He all but yelled. "Akira, you've gotta be kidding me?"

But as it seemed, Akira was anything but kidding. The dolt had already gotten to his feet and was making his way towards the cafeteria exit.

"Akira, where are you going?!" Soujiro shouted. He couldn't get over the fact that it seemed like his friend was ditching him for Bun Head?! What the hell!

"I'll see you around," Akira uttered before he turned around and vacated the cafeteria.

Soujiro could only stare at the doors in silence, still too stunned by his friend's sudden departure.

* * *

"Kagome-chan, do you have any idea on where to go?" Tsukushi was becoming even more excited by the idea to skip the further they neared the end of the school campus. "Oh, maybe we could try that new restaurant that just opened up! The one with the nice outdoor patio! I've always been meaning to drag Yuki-chan there, but neither of us has found the time to try it out yet."

Kagome grinned. "Well, let's try it and then you can let her know how it is. Maybe we can even go there for a second time with her and have some fun on a weekend."

Tsukushi nodded in agreement. "I like the sound of that."

She exhaled and stared off into the distance with a smile. Finally, this was something she had been longing for since arriving to Eitoku. Ever since her enrolment, she had been fretting over the concept of not being able to connect with her peers and establish actual friendships. She knew that due to her lower financial status, she wouldn't be able to afford the same luxuries that her classmates had, or partake in the same activities that they did, but a small part of her had hoped that they—or at least some—would be willing to look beyond that, and become friends nonetheless. Yet, that never seemed to happen, much to Tsukushi's disappointment. From day one, when her peers learned that her parents didn't come from rich backgrounds and that she had little to her name, they paid her no attention; even the teachers barely made a fuss about her.

_For a long time I felt like I was invisible at Eitoku Academy, _she thought, frowning. _No one wanted to be my friend, and it was obvious that no one wanted me around. _Even before the F4 started to torment her, people paid little to no attention to Tsukushi.

_A lot of the time it was a struggle to even wake up in the morning, knowing that I'd have to come here and endure the same treatment for hours on end… But that's all changed since meeting Kagome-chan._

Now she had someone to sit with at lunch. She had someone to talk to in-between their breaks and walk to class with in the mornings. It was refreshing to actually have a friend—a real friend—here at Eitoku. Someone who liked her for herself, and didn't look down on her because she didn't come from money. It was so—

"Kagome-san, don't tell me we're skipping class, hmm?"

"What?" Tsukushi didn't recognize the new voice. She stopped walking and turned around to see that someone was walking closer towards them. When she recognized the figure her eyes widened.

What was Mimasaka Akira doing here?

"Ahh?!" Tsukushi stared, stunned. She had a few dozen thoughts suddenly swirling through her head.

For starters, what interest did **he** have in Kagome-chan and herself?

Better yet, why did he call Kagome-chan by her first name!

Tsukushi's jaw dropped. She could feel bits of her hair beginning to stand up. Just what was going on here?

Kagome froze, feeling chills run down her spine. "Mimasaka-san," she all but hissed. Seriously, why couldn't this boy just leave her alone? Didn't she provide him with enough amusement for one day?

"Hmm," when Akira had reached the duo, he paid no attention to Tsukushi, but instead headed straight for Kagome. He placed one hand underneath her chin and titled it upwards so that they were locking eyes.

"Kagome-san, why are you leaving campus? Are you not feeling well?" He looked concerned but his eyes were twinkling with amusement. "Or are you and your friend… _skipping_?" He glanced back towards Tsukushi and offered the girl a confident grin.

"Ehh?" Tsukushi coughed out.

Akira merely exhaled.

Kagome, meanwhile, slapped his hand away and moved to stand closer to Tsukushi. "It's none of your business, Mimasaka-san," she hissed.

Akira shrugged off the callous remark with a mere roll of the shoulders. "Regardless, to the naked eye it seems like you two are skipping," he let out a small laugh. The thought seemed endearing to Akira. He would have never pegged Higurashi or her friend as the kind to skip. Instead, they struck him as the kind of people who would be hanging onto the professor's every word with their notebooks open and pens ready to take down notes.

…

But again, it seemed like Higurashi was altering his current perception of her.

And again, Akira felt his curiosity for the girl slowly rising.

He arched a brow and surveyed the girls. He briefly eyed Tsukushi, though he had to look away quickly. Seriously, the girl was wearing frickin' braids! She looked as though she were attending _grade school_ and not _high school_; at least Higurashi's ugly bun looked better than those gross braids.

Hmm… though Higurashi doesn't show it, she did clean up well. Very well actually.

...

Akira felt his smile widen upon recalling how good she looked in that crème dress and contrasting red jacket just last weekend.

The memory made a sudden thought come to mind. And before he would allow himself to reflect on its possible consequences, he let them out: "Kagome-san, if you and your friend are skipping, how about I tag along?"


	17. Chapter 16

**Flowers**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

"Excuse me?" Tsukushi couldn't believe what she was wearing. Did Mimasaka Akira just ask if he could join them on their afternoon outing?

Akira noticed Tsukushi's stupefied gaze and couldn't help but chuckle. Her confused expression combined with her childish hairstyle reminded him of those frilly dolls his sisters had at home; though those dolls were styled and dressed better than Makino, he realized with another laugh.

Kagome's eyebrows shot up nearly touching her hairline. "Mimasaka-san, we have no interest in spending time with you." Seriously, what was wrong with this guy? Why couldn't he leave her alone? First, he came to her work last weekend and coerced her into spending her Saturday with him; second he stuffed her locker with flowers and left that tacky note, and now he's trying to worm his way into her outing with Tsukushi. Did this boy not know when to give up?

_I thought I had made myself clear that weekend, _she thought, pursing her lips together. _I'm not interested in this boy. I don't possess any of the qualifications he finds attractive—which I'm forever grateful for—so why is still bothering me? _

"Mimasaka-san, don't you have some whore waiting to spread her legs open for you?" Tsukushi nastily barked out, growing more annoyed by the player's presence with each passing minute. "I'm even surprised you're at school today… normally you and your idiotic friends are never on campus."

Akira's eyes narrowed at her harsh tone and use of crude language. "… Disgusting commoner," he muttered under his breath. Kagome, who was standing close enough to Mimasaka, caught those words and merely hissed.

"Disgusting playboy," she responded while crossing her arms atop her chest.

Tsukushi nodded in agreement. "Go bother someone else, Mimasaka-san. We're not interested." Just then a thought came to mind. "Better yet, why do you want to spend time with _us_?"

For once Akira chuckled at the girl's words. Tsukushi merely frowned. "Simple." The boy shrugged. "I'm bored and none of my current companions are available at the moment for a meet up."

Tsukushi snarled disliking the manner in which Akira had phrased himself. His words made it sound as though he viewed Kagome and herself as nothing more than chopped liver. "So Kagome-chan and I are your last options then? You do realize that Kagome-chan and I have class… unlike those skanks that you date."

Akira rolled his eyes. Tsukushi's immaturity and vulgar language was starting to irk him. If push comes to shove then he would have no problem in simply ushering Kagome off campus alone without her faithful sidekick trailing behind like a lost puppy.

"Well, I only thought that Kagome-san would enjoy spending the afternoon with me. After all, we did enjoy ourselves last Saturday at the little café not too far from her work." For an added incentive, Akira offered Tsukushi a small wink. His wink combined with his words caused the girl's jaw to drop. It nearly hit the pavement.

"WHAT?!" she roared.

Kagome looked away in obvious disgust. "I'm sorry for not mentioning that before Tsukushi-chan. The idiot came to my work on Saturday and—"

"I don't want to hear anymore!" Tsukushi shouted her face already beginning to turn red. "I can't believe you spent the weekend with Mimasaka-san! I thought you had to work that day!"

"She did," Akira piped in, finding the turn of conversation to be overly amusing. The girl was easily overdramatizing his past outing with Kagome and her antics were fairly comical. "I stopped by Kagome-san's work that morning and politely asked if she would be willing to spend the day with me. When she agreed, we spent a fair bit of time in a nice café, simply enjoying the lovely weather and getting to know each other better."

"Ehh!" screamed Tsukushi.

"Mimasaka-san!" Kagome roared her own face beginning to heat up as well. "That's not how it went you jerk! How dare you imply that I would openly go anywhere with someone like you! That's disgusting!" Simply recalling the outing made Kagome want to barf all over his expensive shoes again—figuratively speaking, of course. She didn't want to remember ever spending time with Mimasaka and she certainly didn't want anyone at school knowing about the incident either. She could only begin to imagine the verbal responses she would receive from her classmates and the possible glares and scowls. She still got enough of those on a daily basis. Even though the physical form of bullying had subsided, her peers' comments about her lack of dress and social standing were still prominent and something she heard too often in her opinion. If her outing with Mimasaka were added to that already small list, she could only imagine the wildfire that would erupt from it.

Akira, meanwhile, simply laughed it off. Really, Kagome was entertaining to him. He didn't know what it was about this commoner that made him pursue her as much as he did, but whenever around her there was always something amusing occurring. "Kagome-san, please don't talk about our outing like that. I actually had a pleasant time with you that day, and I believe the sentiments were mutual, no?"

"Uhh…" she involuntarily shuddered. "Mimasaka-san, can you please go away." She detested using the word "please" in any sentence involving the playboy's name but if it meant that he would go away faster, she was all for it.

"Hmm?" he frowned. "You both want me to leave?" He titled his head to the side and glanced at both of them. "How about we comprise then," he suggested, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "If you agree to my terms then I'll leave you alone."

Kagome roared. "Like hell—"

"Fine!" nodded Tsukushi as she interrupted her friend. "State your terms and then go away!" If this got rid of the jerk faster then so be it.

"Tsukushi-chan!" Kagome hissed, "Why are you agreeing to this?!"

Akira only chuckled. "My terms are simple: let me spend time with you both, Or," his gaze wandered towards Kagome, "Kagome-san, once again, we can spend time quality time together."

"AS IF!" Tsukushi all but screamed. "There's no way we'll agree to any of those terms!" She was starting to see red. Honestly, couldn't this player understand that they didn't want to be anywhere near him? His way of living and entertaining himself more than disgusted Tsukushi; it revolted her.

_Just knowing what that jerk has done with women is enough to—Wait. _Her eyes widened as a passing thought came to mind. If Mimasaka was implying that he spent time with Kagome then did that mean that the duo had done_ it _together?

"Kya!" the scream escaped her lips before she could help it, "Oh god no!"

Kagome, who was standing beside her friend, jumped back in obvious shock.

Even Akira looked surprised by Tsukushi's sudden outburst.

"T-Tsukushi-chan," Kagome slowly raised her arms up, both in the form of defence and in concern. She was less than a few feet away from her friend, and was going to put her hands on the girl's shoulder—hoping to shake some sense back into her—but Tsukushi beat her to the punch. She all but threw her hands atop Kagome's shoulder and started shaking her wildly.

Caught off guard, Kagome was literally thrown to the side partially by Tsukushi throttling her backwards, forwards and to the sides. "Kagome-chan, tell me you didn't!" She cried her face turning red.

Kagome, who was feeling the world around her beginning to spin, struggled to grasp what her friend was stating. "W-What?" she blinked, perplexed. She was more focused on getting Tsukushi to calm down than understand what she was stating.

Akira, watching the scene mirthfully, decided to intervene before things became too chaotic. He stepped forward and pulled Tsukushi away from Kagome. "Kagome-san, I believe your friend here is wondering if we've had sex together." He stated it so casually as though he were making a comment on the weather.

However, Kagome and Tsukushi weren't able to take the comment with the same amount of ease that Akira did. Tsukushi's entire face swelled up to resemble a bright red tomato while Kagome's jaw dropped.

…

"Excuse me?" Kagome tugged at her shirt collar, trying to maintain some composure. "T-Tsukushi-chan, d-did you really think that I've… _slept _with Mimasaka-san?" She lowered her voice and eyed her friend in confusion and stunned perplexity.

When seeing that look of shock cross her friend's face, Tsukushi merely laughed in uncertainty, "Uh, no?" Her tone left little room for argument, thus making Kagome's jaw drop.

Akira watched the scene unfold before him with obvious amusement. His lips were twisting upwards into a smirk as he struggled to suppress his obvious laughter.

Kagome glanced towards him with narrowed eyes. "I'm glad to see that you find this so amusing!" She roared while inwardly she shuddered. "I find the thought to be nothing more than vile!" Uh! The thought—no she couldn't even process it. Kagome found herself openly shuddering with disgust.

"Nya!" she shook her head trying to rid her mind of the thought; however, she was having little success.

Akira arched a brow, amusement still dancing between his brown irises. "Kagome-chan, am I really that repulsive?" He leaned down to reach her height. She refused to lock eyes with him, no matter how much he turned his head.

Tsukushi, who was still feeling a tad too flushed for her comfort level, decided that the best choice of action for herself—and Kagome's small remaining bits of sanity—would be to vacate the premise. They both needed a break from school more than ever, and that break now included one from Mimasaka Akira.

_Besides, _she thought to herself as she briefly surveyed her friend, _I've got some questions to ask Kagome-chan now. _She wanted to know just what had transpired between her friend and Mimasaka that one weekend. _He said they went out for lunch—or was it breakfast?—and he also said that had her locker stuffed with flowers? What's going on here? _Tsukushi knew that Kagome disliked the F4 as much as herself, but here was Kagome admitting to openly spending time with Mimasaka Akira, one of 2 _players _of the stupid F4. What the heck?

"Oii, Akira, what the hell's going on here?"

"Hmm," Akira glanced up to see none other than Soujiro walking towards them, "Hey man, what's up?" He greeted his friend with a confident yet cocky grin.

Soujiro briefly surveyed Tsukushi and Kagome with evident disgusting before responding, "Tsukasa called. He said Shizuka-chan's back."

"Seriously? That's great news." Akira couldn't contain his elation.

Kagome blinked, becoming a tad intrigued. Shizuka was the woman that posed for those airline posters, no?

"Tsukasa said that Shizuka-chan's on campus right now. Rui's coming down too. The idiot finally awoke from his blasted five hour nap."

"Five hour nap?" mouthed Kagome. She glanced towards Tsukushi, hoping to use this time to vacate the school grounds, but it seemed as though her friend was too intrigued by the conversation to leave. Her eyes were ghastly wide and her ears were turning red. Kagome pursed her lips together, holding back the urge to sigh. It seemed as though just hearing the name "Rui" had sent her friend's heart aflutter.

_Good grief. _She resisted the urge to slap her forehead with the back of her right hand. Did Tsukushi not know what the word subtle entailed?

"If she's on campus, then let's go find her," Soujiro suggested. "It's been way too long since we've seen each other. We've got a lot of catching up to do."

"That's certainly true," His friend agreed.

"Well then, come on." Soujiro ushered, not even bothering to acknowledge the two women. "Let's go find her."

"Alright already," Akira laughed. "Let's go." With that, Soujiro started to walk off, leaving the trio behind him. Akira watched him take no more than ten steps forward before running a hand through his hair.

"I guess our outing will have to be put on hold," he mused, appearing to be speaking more to himself than Kagome and Tsukushi.

"Good grief, how will I cope?" Kagome uttered sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Akira offered her a deadpanned stare. "Until next time, Kagome-chan… and, your commoner friend," he stated while reaching for Kagome's closest hand. Already aware of Akira's intentions, Kagome thankfully snatched her hand away from his grasp in time before he could touch it.

Akira sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. "I really do repulse you don't I, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome all but nodded, "You have no idea how much you do."

Before Akira could reply, Soujiro called out to him again: "Yo, Akira, come on!"

"Yeah, yeah," Akira responded. "Until later then," he offered the young miko a wink before walking off.

Tsukushi eyed him as he bypassed her without as much as a glance. She huffed with obvious irritation and stalked forward, grabbing Kagome by the arm. "Come on let's go get something to eat."

"I couldn't agree with you anymore," Kagome nodded as the duo then set about leaving campus.


	18. Chapter 17

**Flowers**

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

"Ah, now this setting is nice," Kagome mused as she leaned further back into the plush booth seating. Currently, Tsukushi and she were situated in the back of a relatively simple café, enjoying their time together before both girls had to depart for work.

"You can say that again," Tsukushi agreed with a laugh whilst she surveyed the menu. The establishment they had chosen was in a nicer part of town—just a few short blocks away from the Eitoku campus—but the prices were fair enough, much to the delight of Tsukushi.

_I'm so happy I got paid yesterday,_ she thought with a smile, having already decided on what to order. Although a fair bit of her paycheque went to assisting her family in paying their monthly expenses, Tsukushi always made sure to keep a small portion of her earnings for herself. Those earnings she would typically put away in her bank account for a later date, but seeing as though she didn't have the time to stop by after work last night, she still had her earnings on her.

"Do you know what you want, Tsukushi-chan?" Snapped from her thoughts by Kagome's inquisitive voice, Tsukushi shut the menu booklet and nodded.

"Yeah, I've made my decision."

Kagome smiled. "Well, let's order then." No sooner than that, did both girls manage to attract the attention of a passing waiter. They placed their orders, returned their menus and watched him walk towards the back to deliver their orders to the cooks.

When he was gone from sight, Tsukushi started to fiddle with her straw, absentmindedly twirling it around her water glass.

Kagome watched the sight in evident confusion. "Tsukushi-chan, is everything okay?" Ever since they left school grounds, it seemed like Tsukushi had reverted to her usual self. There were no rude rich students around to bother them, and the F4 had left them alone something that Kagome was highly grateful for. She was tired of their torment and haughty behaviour for one day; though sadly it would recommence tomorrow.

Tsukushi sighed and slouched forward. "Kagome-chan, did you really spend a day out with… Mimasaka?" Her voice lowered upon stating the man's voice, and her expression changed from calm to that of utter disgust.

Kagome heaved a sigh. "Tsukushi-chan, do we have to discuss this now?" They had already attracted enough attention from the other customers when they walked in on account of their uniforms—Kagome supposed that people from Eitoku never ventured into a café of this "low" quality—and it seemed like they were an interesting sight to behold. Kagome could still feel the eyes of some other customers watching them. She was even more grateful for the back booth now, since at least they had some semblance of privacy from the nosy eyes of others.

"Mmm…" Tsukushi bit her bottom lip and surveyed Kagome. It looked like she was fighting with herself on whether or not to make a spectacle about the whole ordeal. Kagome crossed her fingers hoping Tsukushi would keep quiet.

She exhaled a sigh. _If I explain things to her, then maybe she'll calm down… and not scream._

Beads of sweat formed behind the back of her neck. "Tsukushi-chan, I can start my explanation from the beginning if you want."

"Hmm? Oh, that'd be great." Her friend offered her a happy smile, looking far more relieved than she let on.

Kagome bit back a laugh. By now she was more than habituated to Tsukushi's actions and how she reacted to situations. If Kagome wanted to avoid a scene in public then it was best to address the issue head front with Tsukushi than let it drag on, and allow her imagination to get the best of her.

_Like when she first assumed that I slept with Mimasaka,_ she thought while stomaching the urge to barf.

"K-Kagome-chan," her friend's voice snapped her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Tsukushi watching her with an intent stare. It also seemed that their food had been brought to their table. Kagome could feel the steam from her small dish of fried rice, chicken and vegetables emanating towards her face.

She blinked a few times and reached for her chopsticks. "Tsukushi-chan, do you remember a few weeks ago when Domyouji had forced you into his limousine and taken you somewhere?"

Tsukushi, who was in the midst of taking her first bit of an egg roll, looked up, stunned. In the process, she dropped her egg roll, but luckily it fell back on her plate. Kagome arched a brow. Tsukushi had yet to notice that her food dropped. She was too busy turning lobster face red.

"K-K-Kagome-chan… how d-do you know a-about that?" She stammered while her entire face continued to heat up. "Besides, I thought we were talking about you!" Her voice rose several octaves which managed to attract the attention of some customers and servers.

Upon feeling their glances, Tsukushi looked down towards her plate. Kagome, however, noticed the way her irises were shimmering, seeming to be full of unwanted anger, annoyance with a tad bit of curiosity.

She heaved another sigh before taking a bite of her food. "I know about it, Tsukushi-chan, because I saw him forcing you into his limousine." She decided to refrain from mentioning that superior smirk Tsukasa had offered her when they first locked gazes during that awkward confrontation.

"But how does that relate to your situation?" Tsukushi hissed venomously with a partially red face.

"... I assumed Mimasaka and the others were involved in whatever Domyouji had planned-which by the way, you've yet to inform me of what happened." Kagome rebutted. "I went into the university section of Eitoku to find any other members of the F4. I happened to see Mimasaka first, and I, uh, kind of let my anger get the better of me." She chuckled upon recalling the memory though inside she was cringing with despair. "After that incident with Mimasaka, it seems like he hasn't been leaving me alone."

This time, Tsukushi rolled her eyes. "But what happened during the weekend, Kagome-chan? The weekend!" She was dying to know what transpired between the duo. She wasn't willing to believe anything that Mimasaka had stated, but a little part in the back of her mind—a little itsy bitsy part—was wondering if what the player had muttered to them in the courtyard not too long ago was true.

Kagome's right eye twitched. "...On Saturday, that baka showed up to my work. He was determined to spend the day together for some reason." She paused to take a bite to eat and recollect her thoughts. Just remembering the day still irked her. Mimasaka had strolled up to the cafe's door acting like he owned the place. If that wasn't enough, he seemed to find immense pleasure in annoying her. Her right eye twitched again. That no good player, the stupid—"You're going to hate me here, Tsukushi-chan… but I did end up spending the day with that player."

"Why would you do such a thing?!" Tsukushi yelled without hesitation, standing up from her seat and slamming her hands against the tabletop.

…

Everyone stopped eating to look their way.

…

Tsukushi's jaw dropped in embarrassment while Kagome merely looked annoyed.

…

"Ah ha, ha…" Tsukushi laughed nervously before slowly sitting down. She began to fiddle with her shirt collar while looking anywhere but straight ahead. She was too flustered to meet Kagome's vexed stare.

_Tsukushi-chan, you're an idiot._ She thought to herself, grimacing.

No longer in the mood to eat, she pushed her food away from her and reached for her napkin. "Tsukushi-chan, I'll say this as calmly as I can." She briefly wiped at the tips of her mouth with her white napkin. "You know how I work part-time as a waitress, no?"

Tsukushi nodded waiting for her to continue while trying her best to suppress the urge to talk.

"Well," Kagome dropped the piece of cloth onto the table, not watching where it landed. "On Saturday, Mimasaka seemed… highly tempted to enter the cafe and order food… Can you imagine me having to serve him food, Tsukushi-chan?" The thought made her openly shudder. "I'd have to take his order and bring his food out to him all while smiling." The shudders did not cease. "I wouldn't have been able to handle that, Tsukushi-chan. I would've thrown a fit before he even sat down in the cafe."

"I don't blame you," Tsukushi voiced. "I'd hate having to serve those four rich snobs."

"Or any of the Eitoku student body," Kagome snorted in agreement.

"Okay." She crossed her arms across her chest. "I get it… kind of. So instead of letting Mimasaka enter the cafe, he coerced you into spending the day with him." The idea in itself was far fetched, Tsukushi realized. She still could not grasp why Mimasaka would be interested—or pretending to be interested—in Kagome. She was the exact opposite of what he generally looked for in a woman. Plus, her lower social standing should have been another major turn off.

Kagome hung her head in shame. "That's right, Tsukushi-chan. We went out for lunch to a small cafe… one of those upscale and overly expensive ones. It was a complete waste of time in my opinion—"

"But you did it so that you wouldn't have to serve him?" Tsukushi cut in interrupting her.

"That basically sums it up." She bit her bottom lip. Kagome knew she was still withholding a lot of information from Tsukushi. She didn't feel like mentioning the fact that Mimasaka had spent so much money in her work that day that her boss had nearly jumped up and down for joy in the backroom. Additionally, Ayumi never ceased inquiring on the "handsome and kind gentleman of the F4" since her first and only encounter with him. Plus, those wasted hours in the Channel store were another memory that she wanted to forget entirely.

_I felt like a completely different person in those clothes._ She thought as she reached for her cup of tea. Those clothes and shoes alone composed several months worth of rent.

But possibly what Kagome never wanted to admit to anyone was that Mimasaka had partially inverted her opinion of him. During that meal, she was able to see that there was a bit more to the player then his opulent lifestyle and preferences for older women.

_I suppose he wasn't too bad that day… but he's still a jerk in my opinion._

"Anyhow… uh, Kagome-chan, let's try to forget about the entire thing." Tsukushi spoke wanting to move the conversation forward. "We can and should talk about more things than them you know; after all, unlike our haughty peers, we do have more to worry about."

"...Like work, club activities and family," Kagome said, sipping at her tea.

Tsukushi offered a laugh. "I'm not part of any clubs at school, so that one part doesn't account me. But besides that, you're right."

"Those things are more important anyway."

Tsukushi clicked her tongue. "You're wrong, Kagome-chan. They're way more important."

Kagome only laughed. "You're right, Tsukushi-chan."

* * *

The following morning, Kagome had finished an intense early morning training practice with the Kendo team. Her arms were feeling rather sore, and even after a quick shower, she felt as though she could smell the sweat that once clung to her body.

Walking towards her next class, she had her books pressed to her chest and her hair tied back in a loose braid. There were still some wet strands and with no desire to blow dry her hair, she knew it would air dry in time. Yet, it seemed like her peers thought otherwise. As she rounded the corner, she could feel their eyes on her, whispering as they verbally probed and poked at her lack of cosmetically filled face, cheap shoes and poor hairstyle.

"Honestly, these girls…" She hissed to herself. "Don't they seriously have anything better to do?" She was tempted to turn around and throw her books straight at them. She knew it wouldn't be hard to hit them. They ran way too slow in those designer heels, and her throwing arm was quite accurate.

It would be like hitting unmoving targets. Perfectly easy.

"Kagome-chan?"

"Tsukushi-chan?" Kagome turned around to see her only friend at Eitoku standing not too far away.

"Good morning, how-who is that?" Kagome just noticed that another person was standing beside Tsukushi. He was a young boy with curly red hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing the male version of the Eitoku high school uniform, but apart from that, he seemed different from his peers. For one, he wasn't openly mocking either of them for their appearance and lack of status.

"Oh." Tsukushi seemed to suddenly remember the person beside her. "My apologies, Kagome-chan. This is Aoike Kazuya. He is a childhood friend of mine. I ran into him not too long ago today. He's a new student at Eitoku."

Kagome arched a brow. How did Tsukushi-chan know a rich boy? In any event, she offered the new boy a bow. "Welcome, Aoike-san. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Higurashi Kagome."

Kazuya reciprocated the bow. "Likewise, Higurashi-san. It's a pleasure to meet a friend of Tsukushi-chan's."

Kagome smiled softly. He seemed like a relatively nice person. Who knows, maybe she would have another friend at Eitoku soon enough.

"Kazuya-kun, you never mentioned what you're doing at Eitoku," Tsukushi suddenly realized. "I thought your parents were farmers."

"We were but before the recession hit," Kazuya boasted somewhat happily, "my father sold up. We became filthy stickin' rich in the process." Kazuya continued to talk for several minutes about low interest rates and his father's relocation to Tokyo.

Kagome found herself zoning in and out of the conversation, finding herself unable to fully listen to his words without rolling her eyes. He definitely gives off that air of _nouveau-riche._ She realized. Hopefully, this guy wouldn't be the kind of person to flaunt his wealth around like the majority of their peers.

It looked like Tsukushi was also having some difficulty listening to Kazuya. Kagome noticed the sideways glance her friend was giving her and she couldn't help but smirk. No wonder they got along so well.

"A-Ah, in any event, Kazuya-kun, it's nice that you're here at Eitoku." Tsukushi pitched in wanting to move the conversation onto another-any topic. "It's always nice to see another friendly face at Eitoku."

"I agree." He offered a meek nod. "I was feeling pretty nervous about coming here. I mean, I don't know anyone and everything is so new. But then an old friend mentioned that you're attending school here, and it got me all excited. I'm so happy I was able to find you so quickly!" Kagome noticed the hearts forming around Kazuya, but it seemed like Tsukushi had yet to notice them.

Beads of sweat formed behind the base of her neck. This boy would be an interesting addition to their time at Eitoku, that was for sure.

"How about we get some lunch? My treat!" Kazuya voiced joyfully as he locked arms with Tsukushi.

Kagome stomached the urge to laugh at seeing the duo linked together in arms. It was quite the sight.

"Oh, Higurashi-san, the offer is extended to you as well." Kazuya laughed, seeming to suddenly remember her presence.

"I'm happy to join you both for lunch, but I've already got a packed bento." Kagome didn't want Tsukushi's new friend buying her lunch. She didn't feel that was a nice way to start off a friendship, especially with a person who seemed quite content at being _nouveau-riche_.

"That'd be great." Tsukushi removed her arm from Kazuya's and didn't seem to notice the dejected look that quickly crossed his face. "It would be a lot of fun. Do you have your lunch with you. If not, we can stop by your locker and get it. Or if you have it, we can go straight to the cafeteria."

"I have it with me already."

"Great!" Kazuya cheered. "Lead the way to the cafeteria ladies. I'm starving and want to see what this place serves!" His loud voice attracted the attention of their peers, which merely made both girls sigh. This was going to be an interesting lunch.

* * *

_It's almost as if they've forgotten I'm here._ Kagome mused as she quickly sipped at her soup. Currently, the three of them were situated at a table that faced the eastern gardens. They were looking out onto a lovely garden beautifully designed with blooming flowers and perfectly manicured shrubs. Stone picnic tables and hand-painted wooden benches were artfully spread throughout the small area giving it a better aesthetic view overall, though no one was sitting outside.

_It really seems like they've forgotten about me._ Kagome blinked a few times and tried to refocus her attention on the conversation. It seemed like Tsukushi and Kazuya were busy reminiscing about the past. They were discussing their silly childhood stories and summers they shared together while out on Kazuya's family farm. It was an interesting conversation but given that Kagome couldn't really contribute to the discussion, she didn't know what else to say. Besides it seemed like Kazuya was too enthralled with Tsukushi to even remember that Kagome was there. All throughout their lunch, she had noticed the way his eyes lingered on her face and how intently he listened when she spoke.

_He's pretty obvious about his crush. Too bad it seems like Tsukushi-chan hasn't noticed._

Poor guy.

It seemed like Tsukushi-chan was pretty oblivious to things.

_Or maybe her heart is already infatuated with someone else._ She thought with a knowing grin. _Like Hanazawa Rui._ Her crush on the older boy was obvious to her. She tended to pay extra attention whenever his name was mentioned, and Kagome could easily recall seeing Tsukushi blush when she spotted the brunette. Too bad—and thank goodness—that will never work out, though.

"And then, remember how we fell into that patch of grass?"

"And your grandmother kept yelling at us for the mess we made?"

"Of course! She still grumbles about it to this day."

Kagome heaved a sigh and glanced around the cafeteria. She was becoming restless and growing bored listening to their idle chitchat. Although she was happy to see that Tsukushi was bonding with an old friend, she couldn't suppress the growing ennui inside of her for much longer.

_I think I might need to go for a walk or something… Just clear my head and get away for a few minutes._

"!"

"Hmm?" Curious, Kagome turned her head to the side to see one person in particular glancing towards their table.

It happened to be Tsukasa Domyouji and he looked anything but happy to see Tsukushi and Kazuya happily chatting away.

Kagome sat up straighter in her seat.

From her adventures in the past, she immediately recognized the emotion that flickered through his irises. It could be summed up into one word: anger.

Tsukasa looked royally pissed and Kagome could only begin to imagine what would occur next because of his pettiness.

_Oh shit._

* * *

**Author's Note: **If you're interested in reading the next chapter soon, you know what to do. ;) I can guarantee that the next chapter will be longer and involve some butt kicking on Kagome's part. Shizuka will also finally—finally make her appearance, and the others will be there too.

I've also been meaning to ask you guys, is there anything in particular you'd like to see occur in the future? Maybe particular character interactions or places you'd be interested in them going. I don't want to stick to the entire timeline of _HYD _since I think that would be a bit too boring. So if you want to see anything occur—such as the incorporation of Kagome's friends from middle school, for example—or anything else in future chapters, please let me know. :)

Best,

SheikahLover


	19. Chapter 18

**Flowers**

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

The day was finally over. Kagome couldn't contain her joy. She hummed a light tune to herself while she traversed the hallways heading for her afternoon Kendo class. With her uniform securely stored inside her backpack, she had everything she needed before the session began.

Kagome always ensured that she would arrive earlier to practice as she wanted sufficient time to store her belongings away, and change into her uniform. If there was one thing her instructor Murasaki-sensei detested it was tardiness. Unless there was a legitimate (or medical) reason, he would have no problem in openly shaming the student before the rest of the class, and forcing them to stay behind an extra hour to practice. Murasaki-sensei could be ruthless when it came to training, and Kagome was well aware of his tactics.

Since she first began her studies at Eitoku, Kagome had easily become one of his first targets. When she showed up late to practice during the first week of classes on account of getting lost, Murasaki-sensei didn't care. Even though practice had only begun five minutes before, he forced all of his students to cease practising so they could watch and learn from Kagome's mistake on arriving to practice late.

_Gah, that first class was a nightmare._ After she had changed her clothes and begun practising with the team, Murasaki-sensei still seemed to be picking her apart from the others. Aside from the obvious factor - that she was the only female in the entire class - it seemed like Murasaki-sensei was even more interested in testing her skills as a result of her gender and tardiness. This was first seen when he forced her to spar with Shindou-san, the team captain.

Kagome couldn't help the smile that graced her face upon recalling how she easily took down the team captain. The haughty looks on her peers faces had instantly vanished to be replaced by fear in those few seconds. Murasaki-sensei had even appeared to be a tad impressed, though he looked more amused to see Shindou-san, his star - but highly arrogant - student knocked down to the ground in under a minute.

Truth be told, Shindou-san hadn't been that hard of an opponent to Kagome. During her travelling through time, Sango-chan had proven to be a harder foe to beat, even when she wasn't wearing her demon slaying clothes.

"Hmm, at least I don't have work tonight," Kagome sighed to herself when she finally reached the dojo. She walked inside the main room and headed straight for the change rooms. Luckily there were more than enough rooms Kagome could use to change into her black _keikogi_ and matching _hakama_. Since they generally did not wear shoes during practice, Kagome opted to wear a pair of white slippers until she reached the dojo which was largely lined with expensive tatami mats.

She ensured that her hair was tied back in a tight bun and tucked away a few excessive strands with some bobby pins. And with that, Kagome was prepared and ready for her lesson.

For the safety of her belongings, Murasaki-sensei told Kagome that she could keep her belongings in his office. Yes, that meant that she would have to make another trip to his office before coming to practice, but if it meant that her items wouldn't be tampered with or stolen - though she doubted her peers would find much value with her stuff - the added precaution was something she didn't want to avoid. She couldn't exactly afford to buy another uniform if hers was sullied, and she didn't want to journey to the principal's office and attempt to bargain for a new one.

_Nothing screams lack of social class then an action like that_, she thought ruefully.

She had just reached her Sensei's office. She knocked politely on the door. "Ano, Murasaki-sensei, are you here?"

"Yes. Kagome-san, please enter."

Kagome nodded, "Thank you, Sensei."

Murasaki-sensei glanced up from his novel and smiled. He was an older man in his late fifties, and considered to be relatively short among the staff given that he more than five foot four inches. However, what Murasaki-sensei lacked in height he made up for in power. The man was not only well-known throughout the Kendo world but throughout Asia entirely. He had made a name for himself when he was younger than Kagome, and won several dozen national championships. He had coached several world class athletes and travelled the globe to partake and judge numerous competitions. Working at Eitoku Academy was merely one more credential he could check off his already massive list of accomplishments.

"Kagome-san, practice will be starting soon. Please put your items away and follow me back to the dojo." Murasaki's voice penetrated her thoughts causing her to look his way, partially stunned.

"S-Sorry, Sensei. I was lost in thought." Kagome chuckled nervously before walking to his small closet that was attached to his office. She safely stowed her items away inside. Grabbing the nearby key, she locked the closet and turned around to hand it back to her instructor.

Murasaki-sensei merely nodded before ushering her towards the office's front door.

Kagome followed his instructions without saying a word and walked back into the hallway, watching as he shut and locked the door behind him.

* * *

"Ha!"

"Come on, let's get them!"

"Man, it's about time we finally get some action again!"

These were the remarks Kagome had first heard upon leaving Kendo practice. She had opted to take a shower after their intense session to wash away the sweat and grime that covered her body. Her hair was tied back in a loose braid while she had on a pair of form fitting jeans and her school gym top. Her uniform was tucked away inside her bag along with her school books and was loosely slung around one shoulder.

_What's going on now?_

It had been a few weeks since anything major occurred on the school grounds. No one was physically bullying Tsukushi or herself anymore, and Kagome hadn't heard of anyone receiving a red card lately. But it seems like things might have changed.

Her eyes narrowed. Was someone red carded now?

Curious, she cautiously followed behind her nosy peers and rounded the corner to the nearest exit. From where she stood, she could see several high school boys outside lugging what appeared to be trash bins full of expired food.

Yuck.

She couldn't identify the contents of the garbage cans from here, but she could already begin to smell their contents. It was revolting.

Kagome bit her bottom lip. She knew from experience that these boys were gathering supplies that they intended to use on someone.

These boys never get that excited for anything unless it involves a red card.

A poor unsuspecting victim was about to get their butt kicked.

The poor soul.

_I wonder what the person did to upset anyone in the F4_. It was more of a passing thought in her mind, but it did make her partially curious. They would have to do something drastic to annoy one of them in particular. The last two people who got red carded was Tsukushi and herself, and that was well over three months ago. It had seemed like the F4 were beginning to relax and slowly move away from this childish game… yet it seemed like Kagome thought wrong.

_Oh well._

She shrugged her shoulders.

_I have more than enough on my plate right now. I'm not going to intervene._ She decided with a firm nod. Kagome then turned around and began to walk down to the other side of the corridor. _I'll exit from the west side of the building, that way I won't have to see what those idiots are doing._

Kagome didn't want to involve herself in anymore schemes regarding the F4. She considered herself quite lucky to still be attending this school, and was thankful that their interest in her had virtually died down; well, apart from Mimasaka.

Her temple throbbed at the name. Mimasaka was a pain, there was no denying that. But he mostly left her alone at school, which made dealing with him not as difficult.

"I just need to focus on something else." She muttered to herself. She had just neared the western corridor and could see the exit doors. From there she would just need to walk past the main portion of campus, and she would be able to make her way to the exit.

_Maybe I'll go visit Tsukushi-chan at her work today. I'd like to see what sweets her job sells. Maybe I could bring some home the next time I visit Mama and Grandpa._ The thought made her smile. It had certainly been some time since she had seen her family. _Between classes, work and club activities, I barely have enough time to talk to them on the phone._ The last time Kagome had spoken to her mother was nearly two weeks ago. Hearing her mother's voice made Kagome realize just how much she missed her.

_I miss all of them. Mama and her calm demeanour, Souta and his silly antics… even Grandpa's lectures._

A visible frown marred her face._ I need to visit them soon,_ she realized. _The sooner I see them, the happier I'll feel._ But the major question was when could she find time to visit them? Even with their one week break coming up, there was extra club practices scheduled, and she had to put in more work hours to cover her rent.

_Uh… it seems like I'll never find the time to visit them._

"Hey! Come on guys, can't we work something out?"

"No way geezer!"

"It's pounding time!"

"I'm looking forward to this."

"Hmm?" So it seemed like their victim was here. Kagome held back a groan. It seemed like regardless of which place she went to campus, she couldn't avoid this pointless game.

This time she openly sighed. "I might as well see who they've red carded," she said to herself. Walking towards the sound of the voices, Kagome rounded a corner to see a small circle of boys crowded before one. It seemed like the victim was on the ground as she couldn't make out his face. In addition, the boys were holding several brooms - and was that a plunger?- so she couldn't deduce much more.

"P-Please… c-could someone tell me what's g-going on here?"

Kagome's eyebrows rose. That voice sounded familiar.

_It belongs to Tsukushi-chan's friend._

"You know what you've done geek!"

"You've pissed off the F4!"

"F4?" Oh boy, the poor kid didn't know what was in store for him.

Kagome hung her head low and dropped her bag onto the ground. _I can't very well leave him to deal with these creeps,_ she realized grimly. He was friends with Tsukushi-chan after all, and Kagome knew her conscious wouldn't let her walk away from a situation like this.

_And here I was hoping to avoid any further confrontations concerning the F4._

She heaved another sigh. "I better not find a red card in my locker tomorrow," she grumbled to herself before stalking forward towards the group. Thankfully they hadn't noticed her yet, but that was about to change right now.

"Hey!" She roared causing them to turn around. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"H-Higurashi-san?" Yep. It was definitely Kazuya. He had tears lining his eyes, and his face and clothes were smeared with food and dirt.

"Huh?" A few of the guys laughed.

"Well, it looks like we get to have fun with another poor person too."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. These guys were disgusting.

One boy in particular seemed to find it highly humorous that Kagome had confronted them. "We're just delivering a much needed housecall." He openly laughed at the situation, but Kagome didn't failed to see the amusement behind it. "This twerp got red carded this afternoon, and it's our duty as members of the student body to see that he acquires what he rightfully deserves."

Kagome started to exhale through her mouth. "So… just because he got a stupid red piece of paper… you think that means that it's fair to start beating the poor boy?"

The nerve of these jerks.

They actually had the audacity to laugh at her.

One guy even wiped away a stray tear. "It sounds like you're finally getting it." He cast a glance back towards Kazuya who was still whimpering on the ground, looking at Kagome with frightful eyes. "This shrimp over here deserves this treatment. Doumyouji-sama personally requested that this weakling received a red card."

The boy walked closer towards her. "As you can see, we're doing nothing wrong."

This caused Kagome to blink. Tsukasa personally assigned Kazuya a red card?!

Beads of sweat formed behind her neck. _Is this because he saw those two together at lunch?_ The thought in itself was stupid. Did Doumyouji honestly give Kazuya a red card because he was spending time with Tsukushi-chan?

"What the hell…"

None of this made any sense. What was Doumyouji thinking? Kazuya and Tsukushi-chan were only friends! Better yet, Kazuya hadn't done anything to Doumyouji. Heck, he was too busy paying attention to Tsukushi-chan this afternoon to notice Doumyouji's presence in the cafeteria.

_He was probably too enthralled by Tsukushi-chan today to notice anyone else._ She would have chuckled at the thought had these boys not been around.

In any event, she wouldn't tolerate this sort of behaviour. It was high time these boys learned a lesson and received their own form of payback.

Kagome cracked her knuckles. This would be fun. "That settles it. You boys have done enough!" And with that, she punched the boy.

* * *

"Kazuya! Oh gosh!" Tsukushi was fretting over the fact that she left him alone. "Please be okay!" She couldn't help herself before then. Just seeing Doumyouji watching their suffering from the balcony above with a smug smirk was more than enough to make her blood boil. She swore she saw the red the moment their eyes locked. Without thinking, she had dashed in his direction and confronted him. It was until moments later when she had knocked him onto the ground - after being slapped by him, mind you - that she realized she had forgotten about poor Kazuya.

"He doesn't know anything about the F4's game or what the student body will do the minute they hear you've been red carded." It was the equivalent of a walking nightmare. Everywhere you would go on campus and off, you would be a walking target. Everyone would turn against you and make it their personal goal to see that you failed and were utterly miserable.

Tsukushi's eyes started to line with tears. "Oh Kazuya-kun, please be safe!"

After a few minutes of running, Tsukushi was finally able to see Kazuya. However, the odd sight was that he wasn't alone. Kagome-chan was there with him. But that wasn't the weirdest thing. What shocked Tsukushi was the number of boys lying on the ground. There had to be at least seven, and they were all groaning in some sort of pain.

She slowly advanced towards the duo unsure of what to make at the strange sight before her.

"Uh, hi guys?" She offered them a meek wave. "What happened here?"

"Tsukushi-chan!" Kazuya joyfully ran to her side. "You're safe! I'm so relieved."

"Me too. I'm glad to see that you're safe." It set her heart at ease to see that Kazuya was safe and sound. His uniform and face might be dirty, but at least he wasn't covered in bruises and blood.

"But what about you, Kagome-chan?" Tsukushi deviated her attention back to Kagome. Unlike Kazuya, Kagome's clothing wasn't sullied. If anything, there were only a few loose strands of hair poking out from her sloppy ponytail. "Are you okay? Better yet, what are you doing here?!"

Kagome smirked. "I overheard these creeps picking on Aoike-san, and decided to step in." She cast the boys behind a quick glance. "They had him cornered and outnumbered. It wasn't a fair fight for Aoike-san at all."

"But you managed to take on all these guys alone?!" The astonishment in her friend's voice caused Kagome to laugh.

"Tsukushi-chan, it really wasn't too hard. These boys are weaklings. They don't know their rights from lefts when it comes down to a real fight."

"A real fight?" Tsukushi repeated Kagome's tones, but still found herself stunned.

_My gosh, Kagome-chan really can look after herself._

"Tsukushi-chan, where did you disappear to before?" Kazuya asked rather worriedly. "I was so nervous when you ran off like that. What if something happened to you."

Kagome's head whipped around. Had Doumyouji planned something different for Tsukushi? Was she red carded again?

"Tsukushi-chan," Kagome pushed past Kazuya to face her. "What happened?" Her voice lowered causing Tsukushi to laugh. She knew that tone all too well. It was Kagome's way of asking if something or _someone_ had purposely cornered her.

As usual, when Tsukushi found herself becoming flustered she had a tendency to begin laughing. "K-Kagome-chan, it was nothing bad. I handled it on my own… I'm fine." She waved off the girl's concerned look with her right hand. "Everything's fine. Trust me on that."

Kagome didn't even acknowledge her words. "Tsukushi-chan, why is the right side of your face swollen?" It wasn't hard to see. The entire right side of Tsukushi's face was beginning to swell. It looked like she had been slapped or hit by someone.

Kagome leaned in closer to whisper into her ear, "Did Doumyouji slap you?" The words sent shivers down Tsukushi's spine.

"A-Ano…" She found herself unable to reply or meet Kagome's gaze.

When obtaining no response other than Tsukushi's lowered breathing, Kagome knew the answer to her question.

"That bastard." She balled her hands into tight fists. How dare he slap Tsukushi?! She hadn't done anything wrong.

"K-Kagome-chan…" Tsukushi gulped, growing fearful. She did not like how Kagome was looking right now. Truthfully, it reminded her of the first time she saw the girl throw a garbage can at Doumyouji's head. She had been pissed that day, but right now she looked like she wanted to commit a murder. "K-Kagome-chan?"

"Tsukushi-chan," the calmness in Kagome's voice caused her to jump.

"Uh, yeah?" Flustered, she forced herself to look towards Kagome.

Kagome had her eyes closed and her lips were pursed together in an obviously tight smile.

Tsukushi, however, noticed her tight fists. If she squinted her eyes, she could see that Kagome was digging her nails so tightly into her palms that it looked like they might soon bleed.

"Do you remember which direction Doumyouji was heading to?"

* * *

"Hmm…" Tsukasa had a small wet cloth pressed against his cheek. Inside the monogrammed cloth was an ice pack. His friends knew better then to ask the reason for the item but they each suspected that it had something to do with a certain commoner.

_Damn it. It's still hurting._ The cheek that Tsukushi had punched him less than an hour ago was no longer throbbing intently, but it was still sore. Before Tsukasa had ventured to join his friends in the university portion of one cafe, he had stopped by the infirmary to grab an ice pack. He didn't want his beautiful face to swell up on account of a measly injury he allowed himself to acquire. He was the leader of the F4 after all; he had to maintain his manly image. And a swelled cheek was a major negative in that department.

While Tsukasa was inwardly sulking, the other members of the F4 were busy talking with Shizuka.

Soujiro was especially interested in learning who their good friend had dated back during her stay in Paris. "Shizuka-chan, did you date anyone special back in Paris?"

Seated across the way was Rui, and he now seemed especially interested in the conversation. Akira keenly noted the way his friend's gaze drifted to the sole woman sitting among them. He bit back a smirk. Rui's love for Shizuka was far too obvious.

Shizuka, in contrast, smiled serenely but her eyes were glimmering mischievously as she responded, "And why do you want to know?"

"I bet the French guys couldn't keep their hands off a beautiful woman like you." Soujiro calmly sipped at his tea.

Shizuka fiddled with the straw inside her drink. She absentmindedly twirled it around while she formulated a reply. "They did call me a _femme fatale_. So many men told me were destined to be together, but most of the time, I thought we were never destined to go out in the first place."

Akira merely laughed at her words. "I wouldn't take no for an answer."

Soujiro scoffed. "That's because you're an animal."

Suddenly, the onslaught of voices caught their attention.

"Doumyouji!" The cafe doors burst open to reveal three figures. Everyone in the cafe ceased their conversations to direct their attention towards the unsuspecting trio.

_It must be some brainless idiots. They probably couldn't find that geek._ Tsukasa rolled his eyes at their incompetence. Slowly but surely he turned himself around to gaze towards the front doors. He honestly felt that those boys didn't deserve to live. They had, after all, stalked into the cafe and were openly embarrassing him before his friends and upperclassmen. They would pay for their selfish actions.

"Oii. What do you three think you're-" His voice lowered as he noticed the womanly figure standing before him. His eyes widened partially. Titling his head upwards, Tsukasa then realized that the people who entered the cafe weren't some mindless boys but really Tsukushi and her two dorky friends.

"Kagome-san?" Akira murmured. He was stunned to see the girl in this section of the school. Didn't she know this portion of the campus was reserved for the university students? High school students - excluding the F4 - were prohibited from entering this portion of the campus. "What are you doing here?!"

Kagome purposely ignored Mimasaka. She was too preoccupied with staring down Doumyouji. Her expression may have seemed calm, but it was evident that the girl was pissed.

Akira rose from his seat. After spending enough time with Kagome, he had come to realize what would soon transpire. The girl was basically a fuse just waiting to be lit. If she wasn't careful she might do something she would quickly regret. Tsukasa wasn't lenient on anyone, and that included women. Kagome could really hurt herself if she provoked Tsukasa.

"Akira?" hissed Soujiro. "What the hell are you doing? Stay in your damn seat!" There was no way they couldn't avoid a scene now. Kagome had ensured that with the way she slammed the cafe doors open and power walked towards their table.

"Leave the freak alone. She's clearly too stupid to realize the mistake she's about to make."

"...Doumyouji," Kagome hissed through her grinded teeth. "...Did you or did you not slap Tsukushi-chan?" Her voice may have been low but it was loud enough for the people at the table to hear her words perfectly.

Shizuka let out a partial gasp. "Tsukasa-kun… you slapped a woman?"

Akira groaned. "Tsukasa, that's not proper behaviour for a woman. She might be an annoying commoner, but you don't need to resort to such petty behaviour."

Rui merely arched a brow, choosing to say nothing.

"Kagome-chan, please stop!" Tsukushi rushed forward to stand beside her friend. "Please, stop this! Trust me, it's not worth it." Her eyes were beginning to swell with tears. She really wanted to avoid any form of confrontation. "Seriously, let's just get out of here. Leave Doumyouji-san alone."

"Listen to your friend, Bun Head." Soujiro butted in. "You're better off leaving here now before something happens to you."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Doumyouji," she hissed again with a much louder tone. "Did you really slap Tsukushi-chan?!" She was not going to leave her until she obtained an answer.

Tsukasa rolled his eyes. "And what if I did?"

The duo quickly locked eyes.

Kagome's eyes were burning with hatred.

Tsukasa could see the flames dancing within them. He merely smirked and began to laugh. "So what if I did slap her, huh? It's not like she didn't deserve it." His voice, coated with superiority, was seriously aggravating Kagome. She was beginning to tremble on the spot.

A bead of sweat rolled down Akira's neck. "Uh, Tsukasa, you might want to tone it down a bit." He was seriously beginning to worry over what would transpire. From where he sat it looked like Kagome was about ready to kill Tsukasa. Her expression was a dead match for the looks his older sister Tsubaki would give him right before she would beat the living daylights out of him.

Tsukasa, however, disregarded Akira's words entirely, as he focused his gaze on Kagome. "Well, isn't that what you wanted to hear, girlie?" He smirked. "Now if that's everything then I think you should do as your little friend suggested, and leave. You three aren't wanted here and don't deserve to be standing this close to us." A flicker of joy illuminated his brown orbs. "If you're not careful then I just might have a second red card put in your locker. Would you like that, Bun Head? I can make that nightmare you first lived during your time here return. Better yet, I can make it a thousand times worse than before—"

"Shut your mouth!" Tsukushi screamed and forced her way into the conversation. "You idiot! Stop talking like that right now! Kagome-chan hasn't done anything wrong! This is between you and me, you big jerk!"

"Oh really?" Tsukasa looked amused. "If this really is between "you and me" like you said earlier, then why is your little dorky friend standing up for you?" Tsukasa's smirk widened as that familiar look firmed itself across Tsukushi's face. Her anger was beginning to get the better of her and Tsukasa was secretly relishing every moment of it.

"Kagome-san," Akira used the time to his advantage to pull Kagome away from Tsukasa. He had jumped up from his seat and grabbed the girl by the arm. He ignored all forms of chivalry at the moment as his foremost concern was to eliminate the chances of a full out brawl occurring in the cafe.

"Uh!" Taken by surprise, Kagome felt herself being pulled away from Tsukasa and forced towards the other side of the table. Standing not too far away from Soujiro, she noticed the look of utter disdain that crossed his face when seeing her.

"...Pig," she scoffed under her mouth.

Soujiro's right eye twitched. "Cretin," he dryly responded.

Akira merely sighed. It seemed like bringing Kagome to this side of the table wasn't such a good idea either. She might not end up fighting with Tsukasa anymore but the chances of her attacking Soujiro were rising. Akira didn't doubt the girl would do something if thoroughly provoked; after all, she had slapped Soujiro right in the heart of the high school cafeteria.

_But at least he's smart enough to not slap a woman._

He licked his lips. Casting a quick glance back towards the two, Akira noticed the obvious tension forming between Tsukasa and Tsukushi. The two were literally butting heads now, and there were obvious warning sparks flying. Kagome still looked annoyed too. She did not look any happier than she did when she first entered the cafe.

Akira groaned. "Tsukasa, you idiot. You've got two women seriously pissed at you." Not only that, but these girls weren't easily frightened by Tsukasa's tactics. They weren't the kind of females that would easily back down from a challenge or good fight. The latter was what thoroughly worried Akira.

Rui, who had remained silent up until this point, was still watching the entire debacle in silence. He had yet to say one word, and it seemed like it would remain that way.

But it seemed like Shizuka wasn't willing to remain silent anymore. "Um, excuse me, but might someone explain what is happening right now?"

At hearing another voice speak up, both Tsukasa and Tsukushi's heads whipped around simultaneously to face them. However, when seeing that it was Shizuka who spoke, the anger from their faces drained. Tsukasa appeared to look mildly embarrassed while Tsukushi's entire face turned fire engine red.

To the sight, Rui chuckled softly.

Tsukushi involuntarily stiffened.

Rui's laughter then rose partially.

Kagome looked around the table in evident confusion. Just what was happening right now?

Meanwhile, Kazuya was still standing by the front doors of the cafe, seeming too petrified to move an inch. "T-Tsukushi-chan," he squeaked nervously unable to say anything else.

* * *

**A.N: And here you have it! Shizuka has finally made an appearance into the story! I know that this isn't following the story line solidly. I know you readers may think that I've missed out on a vital Tsukushi x Rui moment but there's still lots of goodness to come around. And don't worry, Tsukasa will get what he deserves. Kagome won't let him get away with slapping Tsukushi. Akira might have been able to save Tsukasa right now but there's still plenty of time for her to seek retribution in the future chapters.**

**I also want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I am so happy to see that people are enjoying the chapters. I know it's a slow build up to the action. I probably could be moving through the story a lot quicker, but I want this to seem more realistic. I'm trying to press further into some aspects of Kagome's life that are important. For example, the introduction of her kendo coach will be vital after the Shizuka arc is complete.**

**Now before I sign off, I do have a question for you all. It concerns the upcoming vacation the F4, Shizuka and the others take. In the anime and manga I know that they don't visit Hawaii. Instead, they head off to Itami - if I'm not mistaken - because Tsukushi stupidly mentions that she's going there to Tsukasa. Well, would you guys want me to follow the plot line in that sense or write something more original? I'm a bit of a crossroads for the future chapters. A part of me wants to follow the plot line in Itami, but then another part of me is tempted to write about a vacation they take to Hawaii. Personally, I think the trip to Hawaii would be more interesting. If you guys are interested then I could also try my best to have Souta go with them on their trip. It's your choice. Let me know if you'd A) prefer Itami or B) Hawaii.**

**Second off, some more InuYasha characters will be making an appearance. However, they won't be coming until the Shizuka arc is mostly over. To me, this arc is important in establishing Kagome and Tsukushi's relationships with the F4. If you want to hear more of what I have planned, shoot me a PM. I'm always up for discussing the story.**

**I'll leave the A/N at this. It's getting to be pretty long. **

**Thanks for reading everyone! If you want a quicker update then you know what to do. ;)**

**-SheikahLover**


End file.
